Origins Of LUNR
by Yuska Fudo
Summary: There are many other teams that were formed apart from RWBY and JNPR on that fateful day. Join team LUNR, along with teams RWBY and JNPR as they work hard to become the best group of hunters in Beacon. Adventure, humor and even some romance await this group of 12 as they study and train to hunt monsters.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Team LUNR

**Sorry for the wait I know I been away but I do have to work so I hope you guys understand if I'm a little slow with updating.**

 **RWBY**

 **Origins Of LUNR**

 **Chapter 1: Enter Team LUNR**

Our story begins in Mistral where Haven Academy was located. A young Faunus could be seen sighing as he walked down the halls of Haven Academy. Lance Takahashi, the seventeen-year-old boy wonder. His name meant Aura mastery and Augmentation. The boy stood about 6'3 with a slim to lean figure, with piercing green eyes that saw through his dark messy hair, black like the night sky. Protruding from his messy hair were two black horns short yet pointed. His firm jaw line was framed by the locks as well as other strong facial features.

The man wore simple clothing, a light long sleeved shirt under a long sleeved leather trench coat always opened to flow behind him, covering his thin tail. His pants were dark gray slightly baggy but tightened around his ankles descending into his gun metal gray boots that were armored. His gloved hands pushed through his shaggy hair as his other armored glove grabbed his weapon. Twilight's Edge; the name of his sword that was a bit longer than a normal katana. The blade itself was dark black that had mechanically wired an electric current through it causing the resonance of the sword to glow dark purple when charged. He had this sword for its ability to cut through damn near any material from paper to stones or grime armor.

"Teams…" He mumbled as he continued to walk through the halls letting go the hilt of his blade. Teenaged kids were passing him by as he walked while looking at the floor with his hands in his pockets. He had a strained expression on his face.

"Where are you off to Lance?"

Lance turned to see Regulus, a gallant man standing strong and tall 6 foot with a strong chin towards the horizon. His head was dressed with long thick golden brown dreadlocks in a sort of Lion's mane design with golden rings around the ends with dark golden tips. He had a strong bone structure for a face, firm jaw. His eyebrows were thick with the right eyebrow pierced with a black ring, his eyes were a dark shade of brown, almost soulless. His skin was that of a brown raining smooth without defect. Upon his broad torso was a black leather vest a symbol on the back of a Roaring lion's head, with a slash over its left eye. Under the Vest were a series of belts and straps along his lower torso crisscrossing this helped hold his weapon of choice, Gatlance a Knight's Lance that transforms into a Gatling Gun, around his waist. A belt continued holding up the man's black acid washed jeans rounding out about his ankles were his feet could be seen in sand colored wooden sandals.

"The auditorium is the other way, Lance." The Lion Faunus said.

Lance sighed "Maybe I don't want to go there." He playfully pouted. Regulus stood proudly with his hands in his pockets "Don't worry about it. We'll be fine." He stated simply.

Lance raised an eyebrow "How are you so sure of that. I mean anything can happen." Lance replied as he looked down to the ground.

Regulus sighed "I don't know if this is the laziness in you talking or not but you were made Leader for a reason. We all believe in you… you just need to believe in yourself." He said.

Lance thought to himself for a second and looked at his partner. He knew Lance was right, he was just named the leader for their team and he was letting the pressure get to him. He was afraid he was going to let his team down.

Lance who finally decided to just shrug the thought off smiled and looked at Regulus "You're right, we can do this!" He said. Regulus nodded and pointed towards the doors "Let's go everyone is waiting for us.!" He exclaimed.

"Right!" Lance said as he started to walk with Regulus. The two made their way into the Auditorium where the lights were dim but everything could be seen clearly. As they made their way into the room they noticed two men standing amongst the other students that filled the area.

One wore a jacket with fur around the collar to keep him warm in the breeze the leather coat whipped behind him as his stance stood firm not wavering to the forces of nature. Under his fur coat was a simple white wife beater tucked into his black pants with a few pockets and a variety of zippers. His pants were tucked into his black battle boots. He had red crimson eyes and short black smooth hair with red highlights, he had three bangs that hung over his face. On two holsters that were on both sides of his pants were his weapons… interesting and unique just as he was, Tonfa like weapons but these were no ordinary Tonfa… these were metal not just any metal adamantium the strongest metal in the world… the Tonfa had blades emerging from them and could extend longer for greater reach and on the hilt was a hidden trigger to shoot dust particles at any enemy opponent.

The other boy standing beside him wore a long yellow duster coat. He wore a white T shirt under the coat while wearing blue pants with black captains boats. Two teeth stuck out of his mouth as he smiled. He had short Red spiky hair with black highlights and three red lines on the side of his neck. On his pants were two gun holsters that held his two flintlock pistols that had curved blades on the handle. The blades were able to extend out and the gun could be used as a boomerang.

"Uzziel, Nolo, you guys are already here?" Lance asked. Yes, those were the names of the two boys Uzziel Mikoshi and Nolorona Jasir Heller. These two men were Lance and Regulus, teammates.

"I mean we were all called here. Why wouldn't we be here already." Nolorona responded. Uzziel who had his arms folded just stood in silence with his eyes closed.

"Is he in one of his moods?" Lance asked. Nolorona shrugged his shoulders "he might be." the young faunus responded.

Uzziel let out a sigh "I'm not in a mood I'm just keeping myself focused and ready." He replied as he opened his eyes to look at his teammates.

"It looks like you guys are ready for battle!"

The team of four turned their heads to see Sun Wukong a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and his eyes were blue. He wore two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wore blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wore white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and a twisted golden necklace around his neck. As a result of his Faunus lineage, he has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair.

Behind him were his teammates Scarlet David, Sage Ayana, and Neptune Vasilias. Scarlet had red hair that comes down over his right eye, with a complete undercut. There were several red markings around his left eye. He wore a green, mulberry, navy color feather earring on his left ear, and has a red military pelisse-like jacket draped over the left side. He also wears a gray bandanna around his neck. On his right hand, he wears a fingerless glove, and on his right bicep, he has a gray band. He wears a white sleeveless shirt and light gray pants. He also wears a pair of long, brown, laced boots. Around his waist, he wears a brown belt and a slightly slanted gray belt that his weapon holster is attached to.

Sage is a teenage boy with dark skin and yellow eyes. His hair is sage green, and he appears to have tattoos of wings on his chest and tattoos of Roman numerals, matching those on his weapon, around his neck. He wears a white long coat with asymmetrical sleeves, a green wing design similar to his tattoos and no shirt underneath, displaying his tattooed chest. His jacket also has a golden pauldron on his right shoulder and a golden cuff around his left wrist. He also wears a pair of dark pants fastened by a white belt with a yellow buckle.

Neptune is a teenage boy with tan skin, dark blue eyes and messy light blue hair that is shaved on the sides and in the back, aka, an undercut. He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. The back of his jacket displays a silver reticle. He wears black shoes that are fastened with straps, rather than laces. Notable accessories include black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles worn on his forehead. These goggles serve a practical function, protecting his eyes from wind and sand should they blow into his eyes.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Lance stated simply as he yawned a little.

"Now that was a lazy reply, just what I'd expect from you, Lance."

Everyone turned to see Arslan Atlan standing behind them. Arslan has a dark complexion, platinum blonde hair, and olive green eyes. She wears a yellow robe with only one wide, loose fitting sleeve over a black tube top. She also has black pants and shoes and a red sash embroidered with a white "endless knot" on it. She has bandages on her legs and arms, as well as a red necklace and what appears to be two matching red sticks on the back left side of her head.

With her were her teammates Bolin Hori, Reese Chioris, and Nadir Shiko. Bolin has lightly-tanned skin, amber eyes, and black hair. He wears a yellow sash over a dark blue vest and gray pants with yellow lacing up the sides. He also wears black boots and black fingerless gloves, and a dark gray necklace.

Reese appears as a young girl with light green hair swept to her right, with green eyes and fair complexion. She also wears two black facial markings on her cheeks. Reese's attire reflects a skater motif. She wears a dark purple hooded sweater over a mauve sweater. She also wears black shorts, as well as knee pads and elbow pads on her arms and legs. She also wears black shoes laced sneakers that go all the way to her ankles.

Nadir has long pink hair tied back into a short ponytail, with an undercut, and the undercut portion of his hair is black. He has a dark complexion and blue eyes. His outfit consists of a cream-colored short-sleeved jacket with yellow details and a black, long-sleeved V-neck shirt, with cream colored fingerless gloves. He wears black medium-length pants and cream colored sneakers.

"Ha! She just called you lazy bro." Nolorona laughed as he patted Lance's back. Lance just shook his head. "I might be lazy at times when things seem boring. But don't get it twisted, I'm always ready for a fight." Lance replied.

Arslan just folded her arms and looked at him as he continued "Besides that, we both know your problem isn't with me, it's with him." Lance said as he pointed to Uzziel who was standing in the same spot he was at before but the only difference he had his hands in his pockets.

"I don't have a problem with him. He just peeked my interest so I keep my eyes on him." She replied. Uzziel looked at her "So you're watching me?" He asked frankly.

"More like observing you, when you're in combat. I like to scoop out the competition." She explained.

"Why scoop him out? Why not just challenge him, we won't stop you." Lance said.

"You couldn't even if you tried. But to answer your question, I can't go challenging him on school grounds and on top of that, I don't just rush into battle with someone with learning about them first. But rest assured Uzziel the day will come when we will do battle" She responded. The two stared at each other and everyone could see that sparks were flying.

"This is getting tense," Neptune said. Nolorona who was now standing next to Neptune put an arm around Neptune and nodded.

"Someone should step in." He responded.

"Students, Student! Can I have your attention please!"

Everyone turned to see a teacher walk on stage, who had neck-length black hair and amber eyes. he wore a black top, an orange unbuttoned vest with black markings, and red-brown jeans. He also wore a lab coat.

"As you, all may know me, Professor Rowen, I am the teacher for your combat classes. I am here to stand in for your headmaster who had to take his leave for a meeting. As you all may know today is an important day. Today three teams out of six will have the opportunity to take part in the Vytal Festival that will be held in Vale." He explained. Everyone remained silent as he explained everything about the Festival.

"A major part of the Vytal Festival is the combat tournament, in which students from the numerous Huntsmen academies compete. Symbolically, the tournament battles represent a reminder to always strive for excellence and never mediocrity." Rowen paused and cleared his throat.

"You guys have a chance to represent the Haven Academy!"

Everyone turned their heads to see a woman walk on stage. She had extremely long and black hair which drops to floor-level; towards the bottom, her hair is plaited into big braids that are tied off by a bandage-like band. Her hair-strands curve towards the left-side of her face and she has mid-length hair which is plaited and tied by a smaller bandage-band resting on her left shoulder.

Her outfit consists of a revealing ruby-red corset which reveals her midriff and the top half of her breasts. The red corset has an insignia visible below the belt which it hinders below. The same belt rests on her hip and above black jean trousers. The jean trouser has a chain, multiple belts wrapped around her right leg and a few which spiral towards the lower half of her left. Over her corset, she wears a black jacket in the form of a robe with red-velvet lacing; the jacket is ripped towards the bottom and is tightened towards her chest by the belt.

She wears protective armor on her footwear as well as one extra armor plate on her right shin. She wears the same armor in the form of an arm protective gauntlet which rests above the same material as her coat; the material arches its way up to and wraps around her middle finger, highlighted by a rhombus-shaped piecing. The same gauntlet is where she rests her lance-blade in battle.

"Ms. Miyabi!" Rowen said as he greeted Miyabi to the stage. Miyabi stood proudly with her hands on her hips. This was one woman in the academy everyone looked up to and feared.

"I will now name out the matchups for this event." She said as she held out a notepad. Everyone stayed silent waiting for her to announce the names.

"Team ABRN will face Team RACE." She said as she looked at the two teams who seemed ready to go.

"Guess we won't be fighting today," Nolorona stated. Arslan smirked and looked back at the stage "Like I said, it'll happen one day." she replied.

"Team SSSN will face Team CRYN" She continued.

Sun and Neptune high fived one another as they were pumped up and ready to fight. "Last will be Team LUNR Vs Team ARAB." She announced.

Lance looked at his team who were already getting themselves ready "Alright guys this is it. If we can beat team ARAB we'll be in the festival" He said.

Nolorona nodded "We got this!" He exclaimed.

"If your team was not called out please don't let this get you down. You are all talented warriors and you should be proud of that. Now if all the teams are ready, let's make our way to the training field." Miyabi said.

Once she said that everyone followed her outside of the auditorium and headed for the training field outside. Once they made it outside they made their way to a large octagonal arena, where the fighting was going to take place.

There were three different areas in the training field that had a large octagonal arena. One teacher was at each field observing the matches.

Miyabi who was assigned to Team LUNR's match stood outside the ring with her arms folded. She had a serious look on her face as she always did, she watched as both Team LUNR and Team ARAB stood across from each other preparing for battle.

There were four boys in Team ARAB, the leader was Azura Marine. Azura is a Dove Faunus, he is 19 years of age, has azure blue hair, and blue eyes with white feathery wings, one of which is missing, the right wing, which was lost in combat during his first engagement with Onyx. He wears a blue and silver colored windbreaker jacket with a gray V-neck T-shirt, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. He also has icy blue tinted colored cuffs on his wrists which have Ice Dust Crystals in them which he calls his Halos.

Next was Robin Nuri. Robin is a Robin Faunus, she is 18 years of age, has scarlet red hair with red ribbons and brown eyes with red feathery wings. She wears a red and black windbreaker jacket which she likes to wear around her waist like a skirt (it also fire retardant) she also wears a red T-shirt with blue jeans, and black tennis shoes, all of which have been customized to be fire retardant. She also wears a red tinted colored circlet on her head which has a Fire Dust Crystal in the center which she calls her Halo.

The third was Aqua Marine, Aqua is a Blue Jay Faunus, she is 17 years of age, has indigo blue hair, blue eyes, and blue feathery wings; she is also Azura's younger sister and the youngest member on Team ARAB. Aqua wears a Navy blue hooded cloak that is pinned by dolphin shaped pins, she also wears a baby blue T-shirt and blue jeans with baby blue tennis shoes. She also has blue tinted colored circlet on her head which has a Water Dust Crystal in the center which she calls her Halo.

Last was Bage Solana, Bage is a Sparrow Faunus, she is 18 years of age, has light brown hair chestnut hair and brown eyes with light brown wings and a scar that runs over her right eye which she received from Skarletta during their first engagement; she also has a tattoo on the left of her face and her left shoulder. She wears a brown and beige wind breaker jacket with a white T-shirt, and brown cargo pants, and brown combat boots. She also wears a golden colored circlet on her head that has a Wind Dust Crystal in the center, which she calls her Halo.

"If both teams are ready, you can start at any moment." She announced. Once she said that everyone prepared their weapons. "This is it, guys!" Nolorona said with excitement.

He then noticed Bage take out her weapon of choice is a pair of Tessen War Fans called, "The Tempest Blades" with blades concealed within them, which can deploy from the fans and be thrown like Kunais.

Nolorona's mood went from hype to calm as he noticed her weapon. Lance noticed this and looked at him "I know you're not afraid of her and her weapon." Lance stated.

Nolorona looked at Lance and glared "Don't say that out loud, I'm not afraid you idiot!" he exclaimed.

"I don't think yelling that out was a good idea," Regulus stated. Uzziel who agreed with Regulus just closed his eyes and shook his head.

Bage heard the outburst and smirked as she looked at her comrades. They all looked at each other and nodded as they pulled out their weapons.

Robin's weapon of choice is a Japanese Katana called, "The Flame of Heaven" which has a chain within the hilt with a small Karambit blade on the end. Aqua's weapon of choice is a Naginata called, "Umi's Spear" which can detach its blade to act as a Bo-Staff, the blade can also act as a Machete blade. As a Bo-Staff, the weapon can unlock into a Three-Section-Staff, then separate into three Eskrima sticks. Azura wields a Japanese Katana called, "The Angel Blade." The sword is infused with Sento's Aura allowing to become much more durable and deal more damage than a normal sword.

"Get ready guys they're preparing to attack!" Lance exclaimed.

Team ARAB finally made their move and started running towards Team LUNR. Bage jumped into the air and launched three blades at him with one swing of her fan. Nolorona who was nervous at first snapped out of his nervousness and spun his pistols with his fingers near the trigger.

Regulus who was standing beside Nolorona on his left side looked towards him and stared in front of him for only a moment. Before the blades could reach Nolorona, a black rift appeared in front of him making the blades enter inside. Regulus then looked at the sky above Bage who was shocked about her blades. But before she could react, a black rift opened above her and the blades that were thrown inside the rift and was now coming out of it through a rift above her.

The blades came down and pierced her left and right shirt sleeves and her left pants leg pinning her to the ground face down. Regulus then looked at Nolorona and nodded which was the signal for Nolorona.

Nolorona stopped spinning his guns and begin to let off rapid shots of red dust bullets into the portal. Exactly eight shots were fired into the rift and were preparing to come out of the other rift.

Bage smirked as she was face down and beginning to get up "I'll just use my semblance and-"

"Bage!" Azura yelled cutting her off as he saw what was coming next. Before Bage could do anything else she was struck by eight fire dust explosions. Bage cried out in pain as the explosion wouldn't let up.

"Not bad," Miyabi said as observed the battle. She then pulled out a small touch screen monitor which showed the fighters Aura gauge. She noticed that Bage's Aura was too low and looked up "Bage is out of the match!" She called out.

"Bage!" Aqua called out as she stopped running to check up on her friend. She saw that Bage was okay but disappointed in herself as she punched the ground in anger.

"I'd be worried about myself if I were you!" Regulus exclaimed as he charged after her with his weapon known as the Alpha Leonis in hand.

As he came close preparing for a thrust attack with his lance, Aqua decided to jump backward, dodging his attack. But Regulus was not about to let up for a second, he continued the pursuit.

He then looked over her shoulder without her noticing and created a rift behind her. "Nolo!" He exclaimed.

Nolorona smirked, "Got it!" He said as he looked at his guns. A second later what appeared to be two guns in his hands became four. He threw two guns in the air above him in a spinning motion. The other two that were in his hand he would flip them quickly so he was holding them both by the barrel. His pistols then extended out two blades that curved and made his pistols look like bladed boomerangs.

He then looked up at the rift that was still open in the sky meaning that Regulus never closed it. He quickly tossed his boomerangs into the rift and before Aqua who was still jumping back could reach the rift the blades came out of the rift behind her and slashed her twice making her stop in her tracks. Nolorona then caught the guns he threw before and with quick speed he shot six red dust bullets into the rift as well.

While he was doing this as if in unison Regulus made his weapon transform where the lance began to get shorter. The drill on the point of the lance made its way inside the mechanism and in its place came 4 long barrels that extended it. His Lance had now turned into a Gatling gun. As soon as Nolorona shot into the rift, Regulus shot at her at the same time.

Aqua was helpless as she was hit by bullets from her front and back. Miyabi looked at the monitor and within seconds Aqua's aura dropped down to low "That's another Aura drop, Aqua is out of the match!" She exclaimed.

Robin ran after Uzziel who had his Tonfa ready. Robin who unsheathed her sword jumped into the air before she would swing it down on Uzziel the blade would burst into flame.

Robin's semblance is the ability to create and manipulate fire at will, which she uses in beautiful lethality. She slammed her flaming blade down on Uzziel who quickly blocked it by revealing the long blade in his Tonfa, blocking the attack. He then jumped back as Robin started launching multiple slashes at Uzziels body and head, but Uzziel's nimble body made quick work of this assault.

"What's wrong? Afraid of fire!?" She asked as she continued to swing at him. Uzziel jumped back one more time as she tried to go for his head. Robin then smirked and pulled out a long chain that was within the hilt. She then spun the chain around that was still connected to the sword and threw it at Uzziel who smirked.

Uzziel quickly pushed away his Tonfa to his right and stepped to the side grabbing it. Robin looked at him in disbelief for a second before smirking once more. "I'll just take th-" Robin said before stopping mid sentence.

As she tried to pull the chain back she could see that it wouldn't budge an inch. She noticed a red aura appearing around Uzziel. The lining of the Aura would take the shape of a Gorilla's head. The lining around his hands would become Gorilla hands. The Aura took a manifestation of the shape of a gorilla around Uzziel's body.

"What's wrong can't pull your chain back? It's because my semblance lets me gain the powers and abilities of any animal I want. My Aura takes the shape of the animal I choose. Think you have the strength to overpower a Gorilla?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"No fair! Give me back my sword!" she exclaimed as she ran forward in complete anger preparing to slash him but Uzziel was ready.

Uzziel quickly turned over his Tonfa in his left hand as the blade made its way back inside the Tonfa. A trigger that was hidden inside the Tonfa released it self and now Uzziel was holding his Tonfa as if it were a gun, which it now was.

He then shot two Ice bullets once Robin was close enough. The bullets hit her feet, which stopped her in her tracks. Her feet were now frozen to the ground. She growled and was about to stab the flaming sword into the ice that was binding her.

Uzziel was not about to let that happen. He quickly dropped the chain since it was now useless and pulled out his other Tonfa aiming it at Robin. He quickly fired with both guns and this time he decided to shoot the blade itself.

After 5 hits the blade was completely frozen. He then continued to shoot until her body was frozen from the waist down.

Now meanwhile while this was going on Lance was running around the ring dodging lightning bolts that were being sent flying at him by Azura's sword.

Azura flew into the air and kept moving around to avoid any of Regulus's rift. Nolorona scratched his head "This one ain't trying to go down easy." He stated.

Regulus sighed "Thanks for stating the obvious." He responded. But just as he said that he had an idea. "Nolo! On my signal I want you to fire at him." Regulus ordered.

While they were getting ready for that Lance made his way towards Uzziel. "Switch!" He said as he looked at Uzziel who nodded.

A rift opened behind Uzziel who smirked and ran inside. He then re-appeared, above Azura who was still focused on Lance, Regulus, and Nolorona. Uzziel who still had the Gorilla aura around him put his fist together and with a powerful swing, he hit Azura hard in the head with the strength of a gorilla which sent Azura hurling to the ground.

But little did Azura know he was flying above Robin, which caused the two to collide when he hit the ground. When they started to get to get up slowly, Lance was already prepared to attack.

He quickly pulled out his sword which had lightning forming around it. Lances semblance was unique, his semblance allowed for high versatility in combat and able to switch between high speed or high strength combat on a whim. He used his semblance which made him move faster, as he got closer he prepared to slash both Robin and Azura at the same time. As he did so he looked as if a bolt of lightning moving back and forth slashing them over and over again.

He then stopped behind them and as he quickly turned around with the power of his semblance and gave them a devastating punch with his right hand enhanced by his semblance. This sent Azura and Robin flying and landed them out of the ring.

When Miyabi noticed this she held her hand up "Ring out! The match is over, and the winners are Team LUNR. Congratulations on your victory, you guys will be representing Haven Academy at the Vytal Festival." She said with a smile on her face.

The boys looked at each other and smiled "I told you we had this!" Nolorona exclaimed. Uzziel rolled his eyes "Yeah but you still got scared during the battle." He said. Lance nodded along with Regulus while giving him a soft nudge and a grin. "This is true," Lance stated. Nolorona put his arms around Uzziel and Lance and laughed "Ahhh so what, who cares, the fact of the matter is we're going to the top baby!" He exclaimed. But this would only be the beginning for the four boys. Bigger and more dangerous adventures and battles await.

 **Thanks for reading everyone and I hope you liked the very first chapter of what I hope to be an amazing story**

 **(I wanted to post the theme songs of for all four characters so if you guys wanted to hear them. All of these can be found on youtube I will post the titles of the youtube videos.)**

 **Uzziel= Hiroyuki Sawano - The Brave [ft. Vocal: yosh] | "Epic Battle Music"**

 **Regulus = NOMA - BRAIN POWER (Short Version)**

 **Nolorona = Seether - Country Song**

 **Lance = Rivers in the desert (With Lyrics)**


	2. Chapter 2: The White Fang

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter, I'm putting my heart into this story so I'm hoping you guys enjoy it.**

 **RWBY**

 **Origins Of LUNR**

 **Chapter 2: The White Fang**

Uzziel walked inside his home and yawned as he was tired from the battle he just recently had with his team. Closing the door he noticed a letter on the kitchen table across from him. He picked it up and saw that the letter was written out to him. He opened the letter and slowly read what was written inside.

 _"Dear Uzziel._

 _If you thought you were going to come home and not get congratulations, well think again kiddo. There's something I have to take care of so, unfortunately, I won't be home today. I was already informed by Miyabi that you and your team won your match. But anyway, I left you with a gift, I'm sure you'll be happy with what it is. Congratulations on making it to the Festival, I'll see you soon."_

Uzziel smiled and looked inside the envelope to see four tickets fall out. He read the tickets and smiled "Uncle Jarvin, always looking out for me." He said to himself with a smile on his face. He put the tickets down and quickly walked over to the phone that was on the table. He picked it up and dialed a few numbers "Hello, Lance? Call Nolorona and Regulus, tell them to pack their bags, we're going on a little trip." His excited voice bursting through the phone, causing a shotty reaction from Lance.

The next day the four boys were standing on a boat sailing through the ocean. They were looking at the view from the ship in awe. "Uzziel, your uncle is the best!" Nolo yelled in excitement. Regulus nodded "I have to agree, an early trip to Vale isn't a bad idea, we could use a little vacation before the festival." He added.

"I heard there was going to be like 32 other teams at the festival. Are you sure we can handle that many?" Nolo asked nervously.

Lance looked at Nolo and raised an eyebrow "Wasn't it you who said, 'We got this, guys! We're going straight to the top!' " Uzziel asked with a smirk. In a bit of teasing joy, the rest laughed at the statement and Nolo's situation while He himself rubbed away at his head unsettlingly, a bit bashful.

Three hours went by before Team LUNR had finally arrived in Vale. Uzziel was sitting down with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, he seemed to be taking a nap. Lance was leaning on the edge looking at the view while Nolo and Regulus were talking. They were entering the Port as the ship started to slow down near the docks. The docks were fenced with metal railing, and the area smelled distinctly like fish. Sailboats can be seen in the large body of water and several large transport ships are known to ferry sizeable shipments to and from the port. Given that land is visible across the body of water, the port was likely to be at the edge of the main river estuary instead of the ocean.

Regulus walked over to Uzziel and shook his shoulder "Hey we're here." He informed his companion. Uzziel opened his eyes and nodded as he stood up from the floor. Shortly to their arrival, the ship stopped, they walked off and looked around in amazement.

"This place is awesome!" Nolo exclaimed as he held his suitcase in hand.

Regulus nodded "Indeed it is. Especially around this time of year." He said as he took a look around for himself.

Uzziel and Lance stepped off the ship and took a look around before turning around to look at Regulus and Nolo. "So Miyabi said we will be guided to Beacon by a woman named Glynda," Uzziel explained.

"A woman huh? Well, I don't see any woman here." Nolo said. Lance sighed "That means she hasn't arrived yet, you idiot." He responded harshly. "We'll just have to sit here and wait for her," Regulus stated.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!"

As the team overhears the cry for help they rushed over to the other side of the docks where two sailors were standing, a Faunus with a golden monkey tail was seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

"Is that Sun?" Lance asked in disbelief.

Uzziel sighed and shook his head in disappointment, "Yeah it's him." He responded.

Sun who landed on the docks started to run away screaming "Thanks for the ride, guys!" He laughed as he continued to make his way down the docks.

"You no-good stowaway!" A sailor yelled.

Sun who was using his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peeled back a banana laughed, "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!"He said before he eats the banana. One of the detectives down below threw a stone at him to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" The detective demanded.

Sun dropped the banana peel on the detective's face, who growled in return. Sun twirled up to crouch on the lamppost, and laughed in amusement, before proceeding to leap off and run away from the detectives.

"What is that idiot doing? He's going to give our Academy a bad name by doing things like that..." Uzziel muttered.

"I suppose we're going to have to stop him then. Hmm?" Regulus stated as he proceeded to run after Sun. As everyone followed after him Lance sighed and shook his head "We're supposed to wait here..." He said to himself. He then pressed his head into his palm and ran after his team.

Five minutes later Sun had finally lost the detectives; hiding in an alley. "Did they really think they were going to catch me?" He said to himself with a smirk on his face.

"Did you really think you would get away?"

Sun flinched as he heard the unexpected voice. He turned to see Regulus standing with the rest of Team LUNR.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sun asked as he calmed down, realizing he was around friends.

Uzziel crossed his arms speaking forward "We were gonna ask you the same thing Sun. Why are you here so early and why are you already in trouble?" He asked.

Sun grinned "Neptune isn't a big fan of water, so he and the rest of my team will be flying here. I wanted a little vacation to myself before the day of the festival so I snuck onto a supply ship that was coming here." He explained.

Regulus sighed and looked at Sun "And when they arrived they found you on the boat and chased you off of it?" Regulus guessed.

Sun nodded and then smiled "Yeah but get this, when I was running away I saw this beautiful cat faunus!" He said as she started to think about the girl.

"Cat faunus?" Nolo asked.

"Oh great, the criminal is falling in love." Lance teased which earned him a playful punch from Sun.

"Hey Sun what did this cat Faunus look like?" Nolo asked

"That's going to have to wait. We need to get back and meet up with that woman." Regulus stated.

"That won't be necessary." A woman stated sternly emerging from the edges of the alley. Her posture and voice proper almost distilled and impatient while she observed the rowdy crew of students. Her eyes scanning across the flock in an almost judgmental sense.

"Are you Glynda?" Lance asked.

The woman nodded "Yes my name is Glynda Goodwitch and I was sent here to show you to your rooms. But when I arrived I saw you all running down the road. Apparently, you were chasing after a certain stowaway." She said as her eyes shifted to look at Sun, which made him flinch

"It's a good thing your teammates informed Miyabi of your plans. Your team is on their way so I will have a room set for you as well. But there is to be no more antics as the one you pulled earlier is that understood?" She said in a strict tone.

Sun nodded and smiled at Nolo who gave him a smile back. Glynda nodded then turned around "Now then, let me show you all to your rooms." She began to walk away. The group nodded and followed after her.

Once they arrived in Beacon they noticed they were brought to their rooms. The room looked very similar to theirs back in the Academy, four spread out beds that fit their own sections of the room.

Once they settled in they met back up with Sun and walked around the city of Vale. They talked amongst themselves, visiting certain areas. They made it to the Commercial District of Vale which included numerous shops for the public, catering to a variety of lifestyles and interests befitting its vibrant and diverse culture.

The architecture of the commercial district appeared to vary widely, possibly according to socioeconomic factors. While some areas appear to be surrounded by buildings with well-kept brick façades, holographic street lamps, pedestrian crossing, and clear streets, other areas appear to be more low-income, such as those surrounding Junior's Club, which is characterized by metal, bare concrete, and power lines.

The night was beginning to fall and the group was starting to head back to Beacon. Nolo looked to his side and noticed something very interesting "Hey Sun, that girl you were talking about earlier what did she look like?" He asked.

Sun looked at him and thought for a moment "Well she was a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long black hair. She wore a ribbon that was tied with a large bow on the top of her head. I also noticed that she wears purple eyeshadow in Catseye style." He explained which pretty much left everyone amazed.

Nolo continued to look to his side hinting that he was looking at something "What was she wearing?" He asked. This made Uzziel and Regulus look at him in curiosity wondering why he was asking so many questions.

"Well! She was wearing a black vest with one of those coattail things! And and a cute little silver button on the front. She also rocked these black low-heeled boots and black and purple stockings!" He continued to describe with fluttered excitement.

Nolo then looked back at him as he started to point "That wouldn't happen to be her, would it?" He asked. Sun ran over to him and looked in the direction he was pointing. To his surprise, it was the exact same girl he seen at the docks.

Sun then dashed over to the girl who arrived at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular.

She closed her eyes and slowly lifted her arms up to her bow and pulled the string to release the bow from her hair. She wiped away a tear away as she revealed her Faunus ears. On the verge of crying, she becomes startled when she hears a voice above her.

"I knew you would look better without the bow!"

She turned around and looked up to see Sun hanging on a street light. As Sun said that Lance's eyes went wide as he noticed who the girl was "Blake!" He exclaimed as he walked out of the alley. She looked in his direction and her eyes widened as well "Lance...!" She said in a surprised tone.

Once he reached her, the two went speechless as they looked at one another. "It's been awhile, Blake." He stated. Blake whipped her eyes again as she nodded "Yeah. It has." She replied. Uzziel and Regulus looked at one another in confusion as Nolo continued to stare at the two.

"So what are you doing out here it's getting pretty late?" Sun asked which broke the gaze from the two. Blake looked at him for a moment and then to the ground "I Just needed to be alone." She responded in a sad tone.

Sun looked at her with a worried look "Did something happen?" He asked.

Lance looked at her "How about we go back to Beacon and talk about it." Lance said almost demandingly. Blake just gave him a sad look and then looked to the sky wondering what she should do.

Two days later the group could be seen sitting at a small cafe shop drinking tea. Blake sipped a cup of tea and sighed. She looked up at Sun and the others who were sitting across from her.

"So, you want to know more about me..." she stated bluntly.

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave us nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Sun said which earned him a firm look from Blake.

"Yeah, like that." He added.

Blake rolled her eyes before closing them and looking at him sadly "Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?"

Sun nodded "Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!" He stated rather angrily

Blake sipped her drink "I was once a member of the White Fang."

Sun went cross-eyed and choked on his drink, making him put it down and wipe his mouth as he holds up a hand to process this information "Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!"

Blake nodded "That's right, I along with Lance was a member of the White Fang."

Uzziel, Sun, Regulus, and Nolo went wide eyed and looked at Lance who had his eyes closed. He nodded at them confirming that her information was correct.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Uzziel asked.

Lance sighed "I didn't think I needed to. It's not something I like to talk about." He responded as he looked at his teammates.

"We were members for most of our lives, actually. You could almost say we were born into it...Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And both Lance and I were there." She explained.

Lance nodded at her words "Yes. We were at the front of every rally. We took part in every boycott. We actually thought we were making a difference. But it was all youthful optimism. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear." He explained as he took another sip of his tea.

"So, we left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." Blake said as she wiggles her cat ears beneath the fashionable disguise to demonstrate

Sun who was coming to terms with this looked at her "So... have you told your friends any of this?" He asked, Blake merely looks down in shame and said nothing. At that, the subject was dropped for the moment.

Later that day the group was walking down an alley. "So, what's the plan now?" Regulus asked.

Blake put her finger to her chin, contemplating on what to do "I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before."

Lance who had his hands behind his head stopped in his tracks and looked at Blake which made everyone else stop "What if they did?" He asked while lowering his arms and pacing in front of Blake as he continued his theory. "I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?" He asked.

Blake nodded "Yeah but the only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." She said.

Sun then stepped forward "Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

Uzziel raised his eyebrow as he heard this and looked on Sun "How huge?" He asked.

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter." He said. "You're sure?" Blake asked. Uzziel looked at Regulus who nodded "Well it wouldn't hurt to go check it out." He said.

Lance nodded "Yeah, I think we should go check it out as well." He added.

Sun nodded "Then that's what we'll do." he said.

Later that night Amidst the chirping of crickets and darkness of night, Blake laid flat on her stomach on the rooftop overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers. Beside her was Lance who was also scouting the area.

"Did I miss anything?"

Blake and Lance looked up as Sun dropped down to Blake's right "Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake stated.

"Cool." Sun said as he held out one of the green apples in his arms, "I stole you some food!"

Blake started giving Sun a questioning look, "Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?"

Lance sighed impatiently "That's Sun for you, he does things without a care in the world, never thinking about the consequences." He said.

Sun smirked at them "Hey, weren't you both in a cult or something?" He asked.

This earned him a glare from both Blake and Lance "Okay, too soon!" he added.

Just as he says this, the wind blows all around them, quickly looking up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

"Oh no..." Blake said in a worried tone.

Sun noticed the tone in her voice and looked on "Is that them?" He asked noticing the man in the hoodie

Lance nodded while staring at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit "Yeah... It's them alright." he responded.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun said as he glanced at Blake who had a saddened look on her face.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." She said as she closed her eyes in despair, only to open them suddenly when she heard a new voice.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?"

The soldiers looked up at a man gesturing widely and coming down the ramp. This man was unknown to the group, a tall, slender figure that seemed to hold weight in the arrangement. Sporting a suit and cane, as he strolled along barking orders brought him to their attention.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" He ordered.

"Yes Roman sir, we'll move faster." The soldier replied.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Blake said stood up and unsheathed a katana, before walking off the edge of the roof.

Lance soon followed after which alarmed Sun "Hey, what are you doing?!"

Blake fell to the ground in a crouch, then continued on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" He yelled. As he's looking around, Blake suddenly appears behind him with her blade at his throat

"What the- Oh, for f-" Roman started before rolling his eyes as he's cut off by Blake mid-swear.

"Nobody move!" Blake demanded.

The White Fang soldiers readied their guns and equipped their swords in response. "Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Roman said.

As the White Fang closed in on her, Blake used her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" She asked as she looked around.

The White Fang members lowered their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do when Roman laughed. "Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo? "The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

Blake glared at him "Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation."

As Blake said that, the air filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup. Roman looked up "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..."

Two more Bullheads were hovering above the heist, and as Blake watched in horror, Roman smiled and managed to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

Blake, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, quickly rolls and runs out of the way of Roman's continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind her as she retreats behind more containers.

Roman started approaching her slowly "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..."

His taunt was interrupted when a foot met with his back sending him flying forward. He landed on the ground causing him to look up and growl at the assailant.

Lance stood across from him with a serious look on his face. Sun leaped from the container above Roman and dropped down on the criminal's face feet-first, rolling up and readying himself to fight.

"Leave her alone!" he exclaimed.

The Bullheads opened up to let the White Fang members descend on the scene, standing by Roman as he got up, more soldiers taking their positions around Sun.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" He mocked Sun, who ignored him.

With that said, the White Fang charged at the monkey Faunus, but he manages to dodge slash after slash from the soldiers and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolls out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff. He quickly used this to beat down on each opponent that approached him, falling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirled, even creating a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them.

Blake peered around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head. The crime boss growled in annoyance and aimed his cane at Sun, firing a shot that Sun defended himself from just when Blake leaps into the action.

"He's mine!" She exclaimed as she went on the attack.

Blake goes in close and becomes a blur of after images as she slashes both blades at Roman, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continued to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane causes her to go down.

Just as Roman was about to deliver another blow to Blake, Lance appeared right behind her and unsheathed his sword blocking the attack with his blade. He then began to swing at Roman at a blindingly swift pace, but even with the rapid movement Roman managed to defend himself against every swing and hit until a millisecond-long pause allowed Blake to get a slash in and knock him back.

On his back, Roman notices a container hanging by a crane right above the three warriors and gets up to fire his cane at its supports. Blake and Lance leaped behind it, but Sun barely misses when he jumped forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane.

Just as he's about to fire, his and Sun's attention are drawn to a familiar voice.

"Hey!"

A girl appeared on the rooftop overlooking them, It was someone that brought somewhat relief and shock to Blake but a question to the rest, a well-timed aid from Blake's teammate and companion, Ruby! Wielding her rather large, signature scythe in hand, prepared for whatever all the commotion around the area was and the concern that came from the absence of Blake.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman mocked as he looked at the girl.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?"

The girl known as Ruby looked behind her to see a girl standing behind her. It was another unknown figure to the larger portion of our crusaders and even more the White Fang. "Penny, get back!" Ruby exclaimed while her attention was diverted. Roman snarls and fires his cane at her, launching the young Huntress-in-training back from the explosion's force and sending her scythe flying away.

Roman gives off a professional-level evil laugh at his attack on the young girl. Penny turns her head toward the criminal and gives him a glare, walking forward while Ruby tries to get back up.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby yelled as she raises her hand in a futile attempt to stop her.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!" Penny responded as she prepared herself.

Her backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiplies into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.

Sun who was observing the spectacle in amazement let out a "Whoa!" as he ran off to safety.

Three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pulled Penny back with their strings. When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Ruby watch as Bullheads fall in pieces behind her.

Stunned, she turns back to Penny as she aims her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulls back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

Ruby was watching in awe "Whoa... How is she doing that?"

Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Roman grimaces and turns to run towards the last transport.

Penny, after her large green pupils dilate for a second, pulls with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashes into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result.

Roman who was watching from the safety of his escape "These kids just keep getting weirder..." he muttered. With his observation made, he uses his cane to close the doors, and the jet lifts off, flying away from the lost battle.

Later, a handful of police cars are at the docks, where Ruby, Blake, Sun, Lance, and Penny are sitting on boxes in silence. That is until two girls appear on the scene.

"Look, Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Ruby tried to explain really fast but Weiss ignored her and squares off with Blake.

Blake calmly looked her down "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..." Weiss paused for a second while Yang, Sun, Lance, and Ruby looked on, worried.

"I don't care." She finished.

Blake had a surprised look on her face. "You don't care?"

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked

Blake shook her head "No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

Weiss held her hand up silencing her "Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." She paused as she began looking at Sun behind her and catches herself "Someone else." she finished.

Blake looked at Ruby and Yang who were grinning at her, she wipes a tear from her eye, nodding "Of course."

Weiss smiles and nods. The moment is serious for a second more until Ruby screams"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" waving her arms wildly.

Weiss looked over and points accusingly at Sun "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" She said which made Sun laughs nervously.

"Take it easy on him Weiss."

The voice that came out of nowhere shocked Weiss and left her absolutely speechless. She heard the sounds of feet landing on the ground behind her. It sounded like three people landed, She turned to confirm her theories.

When she fully turned around her eye gazed into Uzziel's. Even though Regulus and Nolo were standing next to him, the only person she was focused on was Uzziel.

"Uzziel…" she said in disbelief.

"Hey, it's been awhile, Weiss," Uzziel replied.

Yang looked at Weiss and then back at Uzziel "Weiss you know him?" She asked.

Weiss didn't say a word she just continued to look at Uzziel. "Yeah, we know each other. Weiss and I grew up together, we're childhood friends." He answered which surprised everyone.

It took a minute for Weiss to come to her senses but when she did she gave Uzziel a cold glare "Friends? We're nothing of the sort."

"Ouch, shot down," Nolo said as he nudged Sun who agreed with a nod. Ruby and the others continued to watch on.

Uzziel was caught off guard by this comment, he looked at her in disbelief "Why would you say that? Why wouldn't we be friends?" He asked.

Weiss gritted her teeth and took a step forward "Oh don't act like you don't know." She said in a stern tone.

"I don't…" He replied rather quickly.

"Oh please, you can stop that act Uzziel, I'm not buying it." She spat out. Yang could feel the tension rising and thought it was best to speak up.

"Weiss, what did he do that's got you so upset?" She asked.

"Well Yang, I'll tell you. I admit that what he said is true, we were friends when we were young. As a matter of fact, he was the closest friend I ever had. I had complete trust in him and he had the same for me. But one day that all changed… He told me that he and his parents were going on a family trip to Mistral and they would be back in a week." She looked to the ground as she said these words and then paused.

Her eyes then shifted over to Uzziel who was looking down at the ground with a somewhat of a sad look on his face, he was starting to figure out what she was upset about.

"He never came back…. That was the last I heard of him and to top it off it's been three years since that day. I haven't heard from him for three... years, he didn't bother to call or write me, letting me know that he had moved away, he just left." She finished as she kept her eyes on Uzziel who was still looking at the ground.

Nolo looked at Uzziel with a surprised look on his face "Is that true Uzziel?" He asked. Uzziel didn't say a word he just said silent which made Weiss nod her head "Of course that's why he won-"

"Some of what she says is true...But-" he started until Regulus cut him off.

"Listen it's obvious that something is weighing heavily on your heart and to be honest it's none of my business. But we have a tournament to deal with and the last thing we need is for you to have this mess up your concentration. I'm sure Blake and her two friends feel the same about Weiss. If you have an explanation for all of this, now is the time to let it out and clear the air." He stated.

Uzziel stayed quiet for a moment longer and then looked at everyone. Everyone including Weiss was waiting to hear what he had to say. "I was going to come back… well, that's what I thought when I left with my family. We went to Mistral to visit my Uncle Jarvin who lives in Mistral. We were having a good time together and everything seemed to be going well until the day where everything changed" He paused and looked to the sky.

"I remember we were going to spend one more night at my uncle's and then the next day we were going to head home. My Uncle had to leave to handle some business that came up and said he'd be home later in the night where we would all have dinner together. My mother had decided to go explore Mistral during the day, My Father and I agreed to accompany her." Uzziel then turned around to where his back was showing as he looked forward towards the water.

"We made our way to a small park that my mother was fond of. Seeing how happy she and my father was I thought it would be best to let them have some alone time. I offered to go pick up a few snacks at a convenience store, no more than five minutes off. But when I came back, I came back to my worst nightmare…." He said as a tear fell down his cheek.

"My parents were murdered. Innocent people, my parents were just left there and there was nothing I could do about it.., When I got there, three people in hoodies were walking away. I can still remember what one of them said, and I could never forget the other's fiery eyes." He explained

Weiss could see that he was serious. She could see that he was hurting, and she carried this misunderstanding all this time. Uzziel then turned his attention to Weiss who was already looking at him "I tried to get in touch with you, I honestly did. I called your house the next day and spoke to your father letting him know everything that had happened, and when I asked to speak to you he said you were out. So I asked him to relay the news to you. I continued to try and call you day after day, but every time the secretary would pick up she kept saying you weren't available. I even wrote four letters to you but I never got a letter back so that's when I decided to wait and see if you'd reply." He explained.

"I didn't get a letter from you, nor was I told about this situation or the fact that you called," Weiss responded as she walked over to Uzziel. "But…" She paused as she put her hand on his face. "I can see that you're telling the truth. I'm so sorry for treating you that way, I can only imagine the pain you must've endured after losing them. But I'm here for you, and if you need to talk I'm all ears…. Okay, Uzzi?" She asked with a warm smile on her face.

Uzziel gave her a warm smile back "Okay." he responded.

Yang and the others all smiled at the two "All's well that ends well." Yang said as she put her hands on her hips.

"It's nice to know you have a soft side Uzzi!" Nolo teased.

Uzziel glared at him "If you call me that again, I'll end you." Uzziel threatened.

"Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?" Ruby asked as she started looking around. Everyone shrugged not really know themselves where she went.

From the darkened back seat of a limo, Penny watched the group of friends reuniting with each other.

"You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." Penny's driver said.

Penny lowered her head, sadly "I know, sir." she responded.

"Penny, your time will come..." He said as he drove away from the scene, not wanting to be spotted. Meanwhile, Ozpin was in his office sitting at his desk, holding a scroll showing a "LIVE FEED" of Ruby at the docks. He closes the video and opens up a communication with a person named Qrow, whose team name and other information is left blank and their only message is: "QUEEN HAS PAWNS." "Hmmm..." Ozpin said as he observed the message.

Elsewhere, Roman walked into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. He goes over to a table and places down a case of mysterious contents, sighing in tiredness.

"How very disappointing, Roman."

Roman turned around suddenly when he heard the voice "Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..."

Three figures stood before Roman, but only a woman's head, containing yellow eyes and flowing dark hair, is seen. "We were expecting... more from you."

Roman laughed a little before getting serious "Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang."

The woman chuckled darkly "And you will continue to do so." She said as she summons a fireball in her hand and eyes glowing gold steps out of the darkness with her two companions, a Grey-haired man and mint-haired medium-brown skin woman "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation."

 **Hope u guys liked this chapter lms and let me know**


	3. Chapter 3: Food Fight

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT I hope you guys liked the last chapter now it's time for chapter 3. I'm enjoying this story and I hope you are too.**

 **Rwby**

 **Origins Of LUNR**

 **Chapter 3: Food FIght**

It was lunch at Beacon Academy, and everyone was in the cafeteria. Team RWBY was sitting together with Team JNPR and Team LUNR as Blake looked over some notes. Yang then slid up next to her partner. "Whatcha doing?" She asked.

"Nothing," Blake said as she closed her book. "Just going over notes from last semester." Yang caught a grape in her mouth as it was thrown to her by Nora. "Lame." She said teasingly.

Nora giggled as she continues to toss grapes at Yang with her spoon. Yang caught the fruit with ease, giving Nora the thumbs up.

Nolo was seen scarfing his food down while Regulus watched him. Regulus smacked the back of his head which made Nolo look at him with discontent"What was that for?" He whined.

Regulus sighed "We have women here, show some manners." He scolded. "Okay, Okay," Nolo said not wanting to get hit again. While that was going on Weiss and Uzziel was sitting near each other having their own conversation.

"So how is it in Mistral, do you like living there?" She asked. Uzziel took a sip of his bottled water. "Not really, I mean it's great out there, don't get me wrong, but I miss being here at home with people I know, and of course with you." He said which made Weiss blush and smile as she tried to hide her face.

"Oh man, get a room!"

Uzziel and Weiss turned to see Lance propping his elbow on the table while resting his head in his hand "Nobody wants to see a romantic scene between the Ice Queen and The Attitude King." Lance stated as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed until Uzziel put a hand on her shoulder calming her down. "Don't let him get to you Weiss, he's always miserable," he assured her.

Moments later, Ruby, giving an enormous heave, slams a binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard. On the cover of the binder is written "Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee". This has been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, a new title, "Best Day Ever Activities", has been written underneath

.

Ruby, clearing her throat, gestures to everyone at the table "Sisters... friends... Weiss." Weiss who was talking to Uzziel and Regulus looked at Ruby with a disappointing look "Hey!"

Ruby ignored her and continued her speech "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." She proclaimed. "This ought to be good," Yang stated as she catches another berry in her mouth. "A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!"

Weiss looked at what Ruby had in her hands and raised an eyebrow "Did you steal my binder?" She asked.

Ruby made "peace" signs with both hands. "I am not a crook." She said frankly. "What are you talking about?" Lance asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby answered as she points her finger at Lance.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Yang asked as she was looking for someone to agree with her. An apple was tossed at Yang and it hit her in the face. She glared at Nora, knowing she was the one who did it.

"Boooooooooooooooo!" Nora yelled. This made Nolo laugh uncontrollably. Everyone looked at him in disbelief. Weiss looked at Uzziel "Does he have to laugh like that?" She asked.

Regulus chuckled "Well he is a Hyena after all." He quickly responded.

Ruby sighed "Look, guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." She announced.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss retorted.

Now meanwhile, Yang, who's still glaring, picks up an apple and tossed it across the room. Nora giggled as she heard someone behind her scream "Hey!" indicating that Yang had hit a random person.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake stated. "Sit out or not, I think that however, we spend this last day, we should do it as a team! I for one think that…" Before Weiss could finish she was interrupted by a pie landing on her face.

Nora who threw the pie sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm. Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.

Uzziel stood up and tried to help Weiss "Are you okay, let me help you…" Uzziel was also cut off as a bowl of spaghetti flew over Nora and hit him in the middle of his shirt.

Yang then picked up her plate and tossed it as well. Everyone could see where this was going and all that could be heard next was people screaming "Food Fight!"

Everyone started running out of the cafeteria as the sound of tables being thrown around. At this moment Sun and Neptune who had finally arrived with their team made their way into the cafeteria. "Ahahahaha!" Nora laughed as she stood tall on the stacked up tables with her hands on her hips.

Team JNPR was shown to be standing atop a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora shouted proudly.

Ruby stomped her foot on a table and pointed at Team JNPR. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" Ruby yelled as she crushes a carton of milk in her hand.

"Yeah!" Team RWBY exclaimed as they were raising their fists simultaneously. "We're not backing down! Team LUNR will be VICTORIOUS!" Lance exclaimed. This caused the rest of Team LUNR to cheer.

"Off with their heads!" Nora said as she jumps down from the top of her tower, and the food fight begins.

Ren ran forward and flipped over a tray of watermelons. He landed on the edge of the tray where the watermelons would get lifted into the air. He then used his right leg to kick three watermelons at the two teams.

Pyrrha and Jaune both threw watermelons while Nora jumped down from the stack of tables and flipped a table full of watermelons

Ruby saw the barrage of watermelons and looked at her older sister. "Yang! Turkey!" She called out.

Yang rolled over to the turkeys and sticks her fists inside them, proceeding to block and punch the melons as they speed toward her. Blake then came from behind Yang and jumped over her to grab two large sub rolls and used them as dual swords, cutting the watermelons in half.

Yang then used Blake's back who was now kneeling down to jump in the air and spin kick a melon before landing and launching her Turkeys at Jaune who was hit by both Turkeys and fell to the ground.

Regulus noticed that 15 watermelons were coming at him and his team. He quickly used his semblance to create five portals one in front of each of his teammates. As the Watermelons entered the portals, Regulus opened another portal over the already floored Jaune. Before Jaune could move, all fifteen watermelons came raining down on Jaune knocking him unconscious

At this moment Pyrrha picked up a large sub roll that was on the ground. She noticed Blake coming from her side preparing to attack and blocked it hastily. As they were about to attack again, Lance could be seen coming from above them in mid-air with a Large sub roll of his own.

This caused Pyrrha and Blake to step back as he landed in between them missing his attack as she sliced downwards. Pyrrha tried to go in for an attack and was blocked by Lance, clashing his sub roll with hers.

The two looked intensely into each other's eyes before Lance noticed Blake moving, which made him use his speed to spin around and block her attack as well.

The two would start swinging at one another trying to landing a hit but flawlessly dodging the others attacks. The two would continue to attack one another, Pyrrha dashed forward coming from behind Lance who was still focused on Blake, hearing her movement, Lance moved to the side as Pyrrha dashed in a thrusting motion with her sub roll, jabbing Blake and sending her flying.

Lance saw an opportunity as he swung his roll downwards trying to strike Pyrrha, but she was ready. Pyrrha leaned back as the bread roll would miss her and she would quickly swing her roll too hard to her right side, hitting Lance and sending him backward.

Pyrrha was on a roll as she noticed Yang was on the move and quickly picked up a sub roll and tossed it like a spear, hitting Yang and sending her flying backward.

She then looked up to see a portal opening up above her head and sending a bag of flour down towards her. She quickly jumped back dodging the sneak attack, but when she looked up Ruby was skating on a food tray across a table and slammed into her with the tray, knocking Pyrrha into the air and making her do a backflip before landing face first on the ground.

Soon after, Ren and Nora jumped over Pyrrha and ran after Ruby, but Weiss came beside her and kneeled down, spraying Ketchup on the floor which spread out far, making Ren slip and crash into a few tables.

Nora jumped onto a table then jumped into the air grabbing a silver pole and jamming it into a watermelon. She spun the pole around before swinging it downward and hitting Ruby who was now blocking Weiss.

Ruby was sent flying which made Weiss glare. Nora was coming for an attack but before she could a portal had opened above her, Regulus who was standing near an ice machine would give it a swift kick. The kick would cause a huge dent to be put in the machine and cause it to spit out ice cubes uncontrollably.

"Uzziel!" Regulus called out. Uzziel looked at Regulus and nodded as he took two forks and stabbed them into two corn on the cobs making them look like the tonfa He'd usually use. A portal was put in front of Uzziel who quickly jumped in with no hesitation.

A portal then opened in between Weiss and Nora. Uzziel quickly exited the portal and with daringly intense speed, he spun around and hit Nora in her ribs with the food made tonfa sending her flying.

Regulus smiled at their great teamwork, but that would quickly change seeing Pyrrha running towards him. But before he could do anything Blake had jumped into battle taking on Pyrrha. She had links of sausages in her hand and used it as a whip, spinning around and hitting Pyrrha and making her fall to the ground.

Pyrrha would then notice cans of soda on the ground and quickly used her semblance to control over two hundred cans of soda and send them crashing into Blake which lifted her into the air and sent her flying to the ground.

At this point, Weiss saw that Uzziel's back was turned to her. She figured it would be a good chance to catch him off guard. She quickly picked up a swordfish that was laying on the ground. She quickly dashed towards him to thrust the swordfish forward but Uzziel was ready.

He quickly turned around and blocked the attack with the corn. The two smirked at one another, "Just like old times." He stated happily in their lock.

Weiss smiled "Although this time, I'm going to win." She responded. "Bring it." Uzziel retorted.

Weiss quickly tried to attack Uzziel with multiple blows, she kept thrusting the swordfish. Uzziel blocked each lunge with his corn tonfa, the two looked in sync as if they knew what the other was going to do next. Uzziel quickly swung at her twice which made her jump back avoiding a hit.

She slid forward towards Uzziel preparing a lung attack. But before she could hit Uzziel flew into a backflip in the air.

What Weiss didn't know was that Uzziel was not jumping into the air to avoid her attack but it was actually to avoid Nora's! Nora who was preparing to hit Uzziel in the back with her watermelon hammer, hit Weiss instead, knocking her into a pillar. The impact knocked her out and Ruby held her in her arms as the pillar collapses around them.

"Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!" Ruby yelled as she cradled Weiss. Uzziel landed on the ground behind Nora before she could do anything Uzziel spun around and gave her another hard with the Tonfa sending her flying.

At this moment now, Ren and Yang both began running forward preparing to do battle with Uzziel. The two lunged forward with Yang throwing a kick and Ren attacking with two pieces of leek. Uzziel jumped back causing the two fighters to collide with each other instead of hitting him.

The two went back and forth with each other attacking one another. Yang would get the best of Ren as she sent him flying into the air with an uppercut. As he was flying the air Ren would try and toss his leek at Yang who dodged as she jumped into the air and gave him a hard punch to the back sending him crashing hard into the ground.

As Yang landed back to the ground she noticed Uzziel watching her. She had heard from Weiss that he was good in hand to hand combat and she was itching to find out how good he was. Uzziel had a feeling he knew what she wanted and smirked. He dropped the corn tonfa and found two large hams on the ground. Using his strength he punched a hole in both the hams so they would stay on his hands.

The two put their guard up and dashed forward at one another letting their fists meet. The two then began delivering blows left and right. The two seemed to be on par with one another, as their fists kept connecting with one another.

Yang punched Uzziel twice in the face before he delivered a swift kick to her gut making her stumble back. Her eyes then turned red while red aura would shape around Uzziel in a gorilla shape. The two then dashed at each other launching a hard punch at one another. Uzziel who was coming at her in a uppercut motion would connect and send Yang flying through the ceiling and into the air.

Uzziel looked up and smile "She was a tough one..." He said to himself. He turned around and to his surprise, he was sent flying through the ceiling as Nora whacked him with the watermelon in an uppercut motion.

While that happened Regulus saw Pyrrha come running towards him and smirked as he looked at the floor and created a portal. Pyrrha didn't notice the portal and fell into it. She fell through the exit and landed on Jaune who was just starting to get back up.

"Nolo!" Regulus called out.

Nolorona noticed what happened and smirked "Got it! He responded as a portal opened on the ground in front of him.

He would hold his hands out which was holding a bag of flour. As he used his semblance the flower multiplied from one to fifty. The bags of flower exited the portal and hit Jaune and Pyrrha fifty times.

Ruby knew she had to put an end to this and had an idea on how to do it. She quickly dashed forward using all her speed before using her semblance to go even faster to use the velocity of her speed to carry everything that was on the ground and cause a huge hurricane with TEAM JNPR getting caught in it and slammed into a wall painted with soda and food. Team JNPR slid off the wall, leaving only their outlines.

"I love these guys," Sun said with a smile on his face. Neptune was drenched with soda and was not pleased. "I thought it was pretty awesome" Sun and Neptune who had gotten caught by surprise quickly turned around to see a young woman standing behind them.

"Too bad my team is busy unpacking, they would have loved to join the battle." She added.

Her looks consisted of remarkably long lilac hair tied in with small bows where her pigtails start, that are black and white. She had bright sapphire eyes that have a certain innocent but mischievous twinkle in them. Black, wife beater, that had a small black bow right in the middle, that typically rested on top of her breasts instead of just dangling, as well as a white overall combat skirt that flows longer in the back. Her shoes consist of calf high, black, combat boots with black knee socks.

The doors behind them open and Glynda enters the room growling. She proceeds to use telekinesis to re-organize the room.

"Children, please." Glynda paused as she adjusts her glasses. "Do not play with your food!"

Nora burps aloud as both Teams JNPR, LUNR and RWBY try and fail to compose themselves.

A screaming Yang and silent Uzziel then crash from the ceiling into one of the tables. Both of them stood up and brushed themselves off letting everyone know they were alright.

Glynda grumbles as Ozpin approaches and places a hand on her shoulder. "Let it go."

Glynda sighed as she looked at the three teams. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

Ozpin nodded "And they will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role they'll get to have forever." He said as he began to walk away.


	4. Chapter 4: New Beginnings

**Rwby**  
 **Origins Of LUNR**  
 **Chapter 4: New Beginnings**

Night time had arrived and everyone was now in their dorm rooms preparing to get some sleep. Team LUNR were preparing to do the same as they were all in their room conversing amongst themselves. It was peaceful until Nolorona's laughter could be heard borrowing through the walls. His loud laughter echoed. Soon after the entire team turned their attention over to their Hyena friend to see what had brought him to such a cackle.

"What's so funny?" Regulus questioned.

Nolo held out his scroll and showed it to Regulus, it was a video of Uzziel sending Yang through the ceiling. Regulus didn't really find Uzziel uppercutting women and sending her flying very funny. Nolo noticed the look on Regulus's face and shook his head.

"Keep watching." He chuckled as the video continued to play. In the video Uzziel turned around only to be hit by Nora's watermelon in an uppercut motion, sending him through the ceiling. "Boom!" Nolo exclaimed as the watermelon hit Uzziel, and sent him flying through the ceiling.

Nolo laughed even louder which made Regulus smile "Alright, alright we get it, it's funny. But try to calm down now we have neighbors you know." He informed him.

Nolo covered his mouth and continued to chuckle to himself. Regulus had moved his attention to look at Uzziel who was busy typing on his scroll. Regulus raised an eyebrow, "No come back?" He asked in disbelief. Lance noticed that Uzziel was typing on his scroll and knew exactly what he was doing.

"You're not going to hear anything from him, he's too busy talking to his childhood sweetheart." Lance teased.

"Shut up." Uzziel finally responded. "From what she was saying earlier I'm guessing she's still lecturing you about studying?" Regulus asked.

Uzziel sighed and nodded "Yeah, she's all like 'I don't care how strong you are, while you're here I'm not going to let your grades slip.' I swear she acts like I have bad grades or something." He defended himself with pride and a grin.

"Girls will be girls," Nolo said as he rested his hands on the back of his head. Regulus nudged him, letting him know that wasn't a nice thing to say about women.

Lance looked at both of them and spoke "Hey that reminds, you both know about Me and Uzziel's past. But what about you two, did you two know each other way back?" He asked.

Uzziel finished sending his message and put his phone down "I been wondering that same thing. You guys do seem rather close." He added curiously.

Regulus and Nolo looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the two boys "Yeah we knew each other, we were childhood friends." Nolo stated.

"Although this guy would get me into a lot of trouble," Regulus said with a playful smirk. Nolo made a pouting face at Regulus's remark "What do you mean?"

Regulus raised an eyebrow "You know exactly what I mean, I was just a regular kid working at his parents shop in Mistral. Until you came up with this crazy idea of stealing for the poor."

Lance had a shocked look on his face "Wait, what?" He asked in disbelief. "Stealing for the poor?" Uzziel added.

"Yeah, not everyone is fortunate to have money in Mistral, and Nolo could see that. I still remember the night he came to me, telling me about his idea. I thought he was an idiot at first but once he continued to explain it, it sounded like the right thing to do as wrong as it was..." Regulus explained with a seemingly disheartened expression.

"I mean you just wanted to provide to people that couldn't provide for themselves right? It's not like you guys were doing it for the wrong reasons. Stealing is wrong but to help out the poor I could see your minds were in the right place." Uzziel exclaimed to his friend to reassure him.

"Do you still do it?" Lance asked.

"No, we put those days behind us. We're huntsmen now so we can't go around stealing from people." Regulus answered.

Uzziel smiled "Good because I don't want Weiss to have a reason not to like you guys!" Uzziel explained with joy in his tone.

"That's all Sun's fault for doing stupid things and giving us Faunus a bad name," Lance responded which made everyone laugh.

The next day the group of boys took a walk through the halls of Beacon. They had received a message from Sun asking them to meet him there. "There you guys are!"

Lance and the others turned around to see Sun and Neptune standing with four other people. One out of those four was the girl they met yesterday during the food fight.

"Hey guys I wanna introduce you all to someone, this is Arrietty Warren. She's from Shade Academy and she's the leader of her team." Sun announced.

Arrietty smiled and stepped forward "I just wanted to say the food fight between you three teams was amazing. I would have loved to join but my team was a little busy at the time. But you guys are seriously

skilled. I just thought I'd let you know I was happy with what I saw.." She stated with excitement.

Nolo smiled "Why thank you, little lady. I'd say we were a shining example of teamwork!" He replied with a snicker and stroke his head.

Arrietty nodded at his response and then looked behind her "I'd also like to introduce my teammates this right here standing behind me is Roy Zaffire" She said.

Roy stepped forward and looked at the team. Roy is a young male of pale white complexion. He has short spiked up hair that is black and dark blue, and his left eye's iris is gold while his right is sapphire. He has the fangs of a wolf and wears a black mask that comes up to the bridge of his nose to keep them concealed, black combat boots which are complemented by his silver like grey pants that tuck into the boot. A sapphire sleeveless shirt under his blue and gold haori (tailed), has black armor plating on his shoulders and a black shelled collar.

"To his left is Arrossire Spada." She added

Arrossire, a tall and relatively lean muscled boy with long, about shoulder length, Crimson colored hair. His eyes, a deep orange color rather in contrast to his paler skin tone. His color scheme uses a very classic and savvy appearance with the liberal use of Black and Crimson with White accenting, collared shirt is black with crimson pinstripes and a white vest with his emblem embossed on the buttons of both in black and crimson respectively. Black slacks and White boots with crimson soles. Two chains dangled from his right pocket, one leading to a pewter pocket watch with his emblem embossed on the face and the other to his wallet.

"Then we last but not least is Midori Shisha"

Midori is a somewhat tall girl, with long green hair, that reached down to about her waist and also slightly covering her right eye. Her complexion is white, and she has dark purple colored eyes. A black dress that has green lines that ran down the arms of the dress. A green star symbol can be found on the lower portion of the dress, and her emblem can be seen at the ends of the sleeves on her dress. Black leggings underneath her dress, along with some black boots that have green lines running down them.

"It's nice to meet you all," Lance said as he held out his hand. Arrietta smiled and shook his hand "Likewise, well we better get going I'd like to chat more but we gotta practice for the big day. Hopefully, we can talk later." She said as she began to walk away with her team.

Lance nodded as he watched them. Arrietta then turned and looked at Neptune "I'll message you later Neptune." She said as she winked at him. "Neptune smiled and pointed at her in a cool way, meaning that he got the message.

Sun looked at him and raised an eyebrow "Dude you gotta tell me how you do that." He stated. Neptune just laughed as the group of boys made their way towards the library, where they could hear Ruby's voice.

"Sup losers," Sun called out holding up the peace sign as they walked in.

"Hey, guys!" Ruby greeted meeting up with the rest. "Hey!" Team LUNR responded in unison as they walked in with Sun and Neptune.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake... Ice Queen." Sun greeted with a smile on his face knowing he was trying to tease Weiss.

Weiss raised an eyebrow "Why does everyone keep calling me that?" She asked in frustration.

Sun laughed "It fits, besides Uzziel is the Attitude King so somebody has to be the queen."

"Shut up! That ain't my name." Uzziel retorted.

Sun stepped back and looked at everyone "I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." He said as he pointed to Neptune.

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked looking around in a confused manner.

Ren threw his arms up "Thank you!" He exclaimed, happy that someone had finally agreed with him.

"Pancakes!" Nora exclaimed as she woke up from her nap, making everyone in the room look at her awkwardly.

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Sun said as he looked at Neptune.

Neptune shook a finger at Sun. "Geh, geh, geh, geh! "Intellectual", okay? Thank you. I'm Neptune." He greeted while waving his hand.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked. "Haven." He replied as he approaches Weiss. "And I don't believe I've caught your name, Snow Angel." He said in a cool tone which made Uzziel look at him.

"Um, I'm Weiss." She replied with a smile on her face.

"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune complained as he watched the two greet each other.

"Pleasure to meet you," Neptune responded coolly as he noticed Uzziel looking and smirked, deciding to poke a little fun at Uzziel.

Sun noticed Blake holding cards and walked over to her "I never took you as the board game playing type." Blake stood up and put her cards down "Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later." She said as she shoves Sun to the side and left the room.

"Women..." Nora said, making everyone yet again look at her, Nolo rose his hands in the air and loudly exclaimed "THANK YOU!" which made everyone shush him and Regulus slug him in the arm.

"Do you ladies mind if I join in for her?" Neptune asked.

"Go right ahead," Yang said. Nolo knew about Neptune's skills in strategy games and crossed his arms "Oh this is gonna be good." He said as he rubbed his hands together.

"It's still Weiss's turn because she hasn't ended her turn," Ruby stated. Weiss sighed and remembered that she was still losing badly.

Uzziel stood behind Weiss and brought his head down to see her cards "Let me help you, Weiss, you actually have a chance to come back here." He said. Weiss looked at him and smiled knowing Uzziel was great in strategy games "Sure." She responded.

Nolo's eyes widened "Oh! I stand corrected now this is gonna be good." He added. He then ran his hands through his pockets "Wish I had some popcorn though, but I have no money, hmmm" Nolo said to himself.

"Hey, Regulus do me a favor," Nolo said.

"What's the favor?" Regulus asked, awaiting Nolo's answer almost impatiently.

Nolo whispered in Regulus's ear for a moment. Regulus's eyes went wide for a moment before nodding his head "For old times sake why the hell not." He responded.

Regulus opened a small portal in front of Nolo and then looked at Jaune who was watching the Remnant game and opened a small portal right near his pocket. Nolo quickly put his hand inside the portal and then pulled out quickly, bringing a wallet back with him.

He then took the 20 dollars out of it and then put the wallet back into Jaunes pocket. "Well, popcorn here I come," Nolo said as he walked off, leaving the room to go buy popcorn. Regulus smiled and looked back at the others playing the card game 'This is going to be one interesting year' He thought to himself.

Hey everyone thanks for reading and sorry for the short chapter I was very busy this week, to be honest i wanted this to go longer and be more exciting but I promise to deliver on the next chapter and just to let you know I'm serious here's a little preview

 _ **(Preview)**_

 _ **"Sometimes you need your friends help"**_

 _ **"Blake! We're in position!" Weiss said.**_

 _ **She is seen twirling over a highway and landing in the middle of the road, holding Myrtenaster at the approaching Roman. Uzziel followed after her as he landed in the middle of the road beside her with both his tonfas in hand.**_

 _ **"First Red, then the Cat and monkey, now you two, it's about time I send you kids to your rooms!" He exclaimed as he charged at Uzziel and Weiss.**_

 _ **(End OF Preview)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Team Up!

**Hey, guys, I'm trying to keep these weekly so we can get further progress into the story. You're going to love this story, that I promise.**

 **Rwby**

 **Origins Of LUNR**

 **Chapter 5: Team Up!**

It was a peaceful day at Beacon as Teams RWBY, LUNR, JNPR and ARAM were in class. Some were paying attention to the teacher as he lectured the class and some weren't. Neptune and Arrietty were talking amongst themselves in a whisper tone. Jaune was busy trying to get Weiss to go on a date with him but had no luck. Nolo was throwing paper at Nora who decided to throw one back at him.

Uzziel and the others were busy taking notes, not trying to get the teacher's attention and wanting the class to be over quickly. Once class was over everyone stood up and began to head out the door.

Sun walked over to Uzziel who glanced at him in curiosity, "Need something?" Uzziel asked. Sun nodded "Yeah, we should all head over to Team RWBY's room." He stated.

Lance who was now standing beside Uzziel along with Nolo and Regulus raised an eyebrow "For what?" Lance asked in an uninterested tone.

Sun looked at him to see Team RWBY walking out the door and then back at Lance. "Listen, I overheard Blake and Yang talking, they were talking about a plan they had. Something about the White Fang." He explained with concern.

"The White Fang!? Do you think they found out where they are?" Nolo asked.

Regulus who had his arms crossed looked at Lance "The only way to find out is by going to them directly." Regulus stated. Uzziel nodded "Then I guess that's what we'll do" He proclaimed to the team. Everyone looked at one another and nodded in agreement.

With that said the crew had made their way towards Team RWBY's room. Sun and Neptune had taken a different route then Lance and the others and ended up at Team RWBY's window. They could overhear Ruby and her team talking.

"Right! Everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asked as she looked around at her team. Weiss stood up and nodded at Ruby's question "You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." She explained.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake stated with an incredibly serious look painted on her face. "I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard…" Yang said with a smile on her face.

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" Ruby exclaimed while pumping her fist into the air.

"Yeah!"

The girls stopped cheering as they heard a familiar voice and looked out the window to see Sun hanging upside-down on a tree branch by his tail in their open window. The whole team was taken back.

Blake who was surprised and alarmed looked at him "Sun!" She said. Yang raised an eyebrow "How did you get up there?"

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time." He said in a nonchalant manner, which caused Weiss to get suspicious. "You do what?!" She asked nervously.

"I climb trees all the time!" He said without reacting to Weiss' scowl. He flips into the dorm room and looks at them "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

Blake stepped forward "We are going to investigate the situation... as a team."

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby said hoping Sun would understand where she was coming from.

Sun smiled at their remarks "Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" He stated gesturing out the window.

The girls lean out the window on top of one another cartoon-style to see the aforementioned teammate of Sun's standing outside, cool as can be.

"'Sup?" He greeted calmly. "How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked, shocked that he even made it past the first floor.

"I have my ways. Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now." He said, still calm as ever.

As they let him through the window, a portal appeared on their wall near their door. Before they could say anything Nolo walked through the door.

"Excuse me! There's a door for a reason." Weiss scolded.

Nolo waved his hand in a dismissal manner "Who needs a door when you got portals" Nolo said in a laughing manner.

"Its invading someone's privacy." She retorted. Nolo raised an eyebrow "You're in a room full of people, what privacy do you have?" He asked, which made Weiss growl.

"Alright that's enough Nolo, she's right you can't just do that whenever you want." Regulus scolded as he walked through the portal.

"Says the guy who made the portal," Nolo responded. Lance sighed in annoyance "He only made the damn thing because you kept begging him too."

Nolo glared at Lance and pouted "Whatever."

Uzziel and walked into the room and looked at the team "Sorry for the unexpected visit, we were told by Sun to come here." Uzziel explained.

Everyone then looked at Sun who shrugged and smiled "Like I said, you should always get friends involved." He replied.

"Alright, seeing as we have more people the plan will go like this, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, Nolo Lance and Regulus you can go with Blake," Ruby said before pausing and looking at Uzziel. She pushed Uzziel past Weiss, he slipped her a wink. Weiss looks mildly shocked but then comes to her senses quickly. "And Uzziel and Neptune, you can both go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?" She asked with excitement in her tone.

"Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister." Weiss said with an awkward smile on her face.

Ruby pushed Uzziel, who is stiff as a board, up next to Yang and Neptune. When she is done pushing him, he rocks back and forth looking nervous. Yang put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from rocking.

"But, Weiss, who would go with you, then?" Ruby asked innocently. "Well... I guess Uzziel could come with me." She said as she gave Ruby a smile. Uzziel looked at her and smiled.

Ruby looked at the two of them and then started to laugh "Hahaha, nah!" Ruby said. Weiss obviously less than amused, was powerless to stop Ruby from pulling her by the back out the door.

Weiss stuck her arms out fruitlessly trying to get back to Uzziel who could only smile at her. "But! But!" Weiss tried to explain but was continued to be dragged off by Ruby.

Later that day…..

In the ruined parts of Vale, the sound of an engine gets closer and closer until Bumblebee pulls into the street and stops. Yang took off her helmet, and looked at the club "Come on, my friend's right in here!" She said to Neptune and Uzziel.

Yang gets off the bike to reveal Neptune sitting right behind her, hair and goggles messed up with a petrified expression of terror on his face. Uzziel who used his aura form the wings of an eagle to fly. He landed near Neptune who was shaking his head, somehow perfectly fixing his appearance, and gets off the cycle, looking around worriedly.

"And where exactly is... here?" Neptune asked

The music from Junior's Club gets louder once inside to show Junior behind the bar adjusting his cuffs as his Henchmen stock the bottles, carry boxes, and otherwise stand around on the dance floor, until…

"Close the door, she's coming!"

Junior turned around as he saw his Henchmen shouting. He and another Henchman proceeded to roll the doors shut and keep them closed with their bodies.

Junior was not pleased as he walked out of the bar "What are you two idiots doing?!" he asked in a frustrated tone.

The Henchmen shouted incoherently until an explosion knocks them to the ground and forces the doors open, allowing a familiar face to walk in through the smoke.

"Guess who's back!" Yang stated as she put her hand on her hips.

Yang continued to smile and pose as eight guns are pointed at her face with an equal number of angry Henchmen behind them. Though this doesn't faze her, she stops and glares at the recording studio where the track is messing up until the frightened bear-headed DJ takes the needle off the record and retreats back under the table.

Neptune appeared behind Yang as the Henchmen continue hoisting their guns. "Yeah, so could you define 'friend' for me?" He asked.

Uzziel who had his hands in his pockets looked completely calm at the scene as he joined Yang and Neptune inside. "Well regardless who they are, they seem like they wanna fight. I'll be happy to oblige." He said as he put his hand up much like a street fighting stance.

Red aura was beginning to form around Uzziel and Junior noticed this "Stop, stop! Nobody shoot... Blondie, you're here! ...Why?" He asked.

Yang smiled "You still owe me a drink." She said as she grabs Junior by the arm and drags him to the bar through the hired guns.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what a woman…" Neptune said as he breaks from his lovestruck staring, to see the twins Melanie and Miltia Malachite standing beside him. "'Sup?" He greeted.

Melanie and Miltia walked away with their noses in the air "Whatever." They said in unison which made Uzziel shake his head.

Over to Blake's location...

Meanwhile, Blake's fingers trace three scratch marks on a wall before peeking around its corner and seeing a pair of horned Faunus as they are ushered into a building by a bearded man. She turns to Sun, Regulus, Lance, and Nolo next to her.

"This is it." She said which made the boys look at her. "You sure?" Sun asked as Blake glares at him and starts moving towards the entrance while unfastening her bow.

"Smooth bro, real smooth" Nolo chuckled as he followed her, Sun just sighed and followed along.

The five of them walked into the building to a hallway filled with cases, seeing another man announcing.

"New recruits, keep to the right!"

Sun held out a half of a white fang mask in his hand preparing to put it on his face. "I don't get it. If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?" He asked.

Lance heard his question and closed his eyes "The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to dawn the faces of monsters." He responded.

"Grimm masks... That's kind of dark" Nolo chimed in.

Blake looked at them and then turned to put her mask on "So was the guy who started it."

Sun sighed and shook his head "Always sunshine and rainbows with you…" He said as he follows her lead.

The new recruits to the White Fang are moving in a line to the side of the stage, a mere few dozen compared to the hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers to their left and up above in the balconies. Blake and the others look around themselves when they stop, and a fully-masked man with tattoos standing starts speaking before the large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks.

Everyone noticed the White Fang Lieutenant make his way to the stage scooting out the area before speaking. "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long!"

As the lieutenant made his announcement, Roman, smiling confidently even as the crowd starts protesting, made his way to the stage. "Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause!" He said as Neopolitan walks out from behind the sheet.

Nolo noticed her and whistled to himself "Wow she's hot." He stated.

Regulus nudged him "Stay focused." He scolded.

"What's a human doing here?!" A faunus with antlers asked.

"I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst. Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed! But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms! Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room." He said in a comedic manner.

With a snap of the fingers, the curtain falls, and the whole mass of Faunus applaud at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin-290 behind it, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder.

"Whoa…" Is all Regulus could say the sight he saw. Nolo looked at the robot observing it "How did he get that? It must've been expensive." He added.

"As some of you might have heard, this right here… is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my 'employer', we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, 'hit the shelves'. Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" He asked,

The White Fang's roaring applause told him the answer. Regulus knew things were starting to take a turn for the worst and looked at his team "We should get going." He said.

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!" The Lieutenant called out.

Lance sighed "Well, so much for that idea." He said frankly.

Back at the Club...

Junior puts down his glass as he sits behind the bar separating him from his attractive interrogator. "I don't know!" He stated bluntly.

"How can you not know?" She asked in a disappointed manner.

Junior sighed "I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here. He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back." He said putting emphasis on his words.

Neptune rushed to Yang's side to raise a question of his own. "So where did they go?" he asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back! Who is this guy?" He asked in annoyance.

Yang kept a firm look on her face while pushing Neptune out of the way with one hand. "Don't worry about him; worry about me, if I don't find out what I want!" She ordered.

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" Junior shouts this at his own men, who grumble and walk away in response.

Uzziel walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder "I think it's clear to see that we're going to get nothing out of him." He stated.

Yang nodded "Yeah you're right, Come on, Neptune." She said as she turns from the bar and walks away.

Following with his hands in his pockets, Neptune looked at her "We get everything we need?" He asked.

"Well, we got everything we can. Hopefully, the rest of the team is having better luck." She said as the three of them made their way out of the club.

Meanwhile, with Blake and the others, The White Fang is still cheering loudly as the recruits are marched to the stage, with Blake and the others having no choice but to follow along.

"What are we going to do?!" Sun whispered to Blake, as he was feeling a bit nervous.

"I'm thinking…" She responded.

"He sees us…" Nolo said as he saw Roman lean on the robot smoking his cigar and laughing with the girl beside him before he zeroes in on the two, frowning.

Blake noticed the junction box on the wall and looked back at the boys. "He can't see in the dark," she announced.

With that, Blake unsheathes Gambol Shroud, transforms it into a pistol, and shoots at the box, making the lights go out for the whole building and turning the screen dark.

"Don't let them get away! Stop them!" Roman ordered.

"Quick through the window!" Regulus exclaimed as they tried to escape.

They all crashed through the window and started running as fast as they could, the mechanized sound of running power signals the Atlesian Paladin's activation, and it crashes through the wall of the building in pursuit of the runaways, who leaped off of a car and manage to get on the roofs.

The Paladin follows beside them on the street as the young ones run, jump, and flip from rooftop to rooftop.

"So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of backup?!" Sun asked.

"On it!" Blake answered as she grabs her Scroll and puts it to her ear as she continues to jump.

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-" She started until Sun interrupted her.

"HEEEELLLLP! Big robot! And it's big! Really big!" Sun yelled.

Back to Yang and the others….

Yang is back on the motorcycle in her helmet and sunglasses with Neptune looking at the Scroll in her hand over her shoulder.

Uzziel who was flying using his Aura heard the call out from his scroll. "Robot?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Big robot! And it's big! Really big! That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!" Sun responded.

"Where are you guys?" Yang asked.

As she asked that, right on cue, behind them, Blake and the others can be seen running through the street with the Paladin hot on their heels before they all disappear from view.

"I think that was them," Neptune said in a nonchalant tone.

Uzziel who noticed it as well began to speed up "It was them! Yang, you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got it." She replied while putting the Scroll away, she quickly circles her ride around much to Neptune's alarm and drives off to follow them.

Blake and the others somehow make it to the highways, jumping down into the busy street and continuing their escape by hopping on cars while the Paladin follows them by pushing vehicles out of the way. Sun pauses to look at their pursuer's path of destruction and offer a quick "Whoa!" before leaping onto more cars, much to the anger of Roman inside the robot, his face surrounded by blue holographic screens.

Yang and Neptune are able to follow the mech suit on their ride, coming up next to it as it runs. "Got it," Neptune said as he reaches for his gun, but Roman notices the pair on his sensors and crashes into a multitude of cars with the Paladin's strong bulk, sending them flying towards his chasers.

"Hold on!" Yang exclaimed as she sped up on her bike, trying to keep up with the super fast robot. "Wuh-oh…" Neptune said trying to keep his balance.

Yang swerves, leaning her bike to the side in avoidance of flying debris while Neptune flails in a panic. Back on two wheels again, Neptune unslings his weapon, aims as sparks start flying, and fires several bolts of blue electricity at the Paladin, causing Roman to grimace from the force of the attacks.

Switching strategies, Neptune flips the gun and it grows a shaft and an energy blade at the end, then jumps from Yang's bike as the spear's head splits in three and drives it into the top of the Paladin. Sun and the others stop and see Neptune going head to head with the robot.

"Let's go!" Lance said as he charged at the robot. Regulus and Nolo nodded and followed after their leader.

At this moment, Neptune is trying his best, but the mech keeps bucking and threatens to make him fall. Closing his eyes, Sun smashes his palms together, and from the golden Aura around him, his semblance creates two glowing outlines that copy their creator, leaping off and going back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front. They explode into blinding light upon contact to let Sun leap forward with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang held high, but Roman finally turns enough to send Neptune flying off and knocking into his leader, sending both of them off the highway.

Lance then unsheathes his sword as continues to run towards the mech. Roman smirks and dashes at the Huntsman preparing to attack. Lance activated his semblance enhancing his strength while he held his sword with both his hands and clashes his blade with the robot's right fist.

The two struggled for a moment but Lance started to overpower the machine, causing it to slide backward. Roman was not about to let that happen he quickly used the left arm to swat Lance away.

Lance was sent flying but quickly caught his balance as he landed on a car that had stopped on the road. "This thing is strong, it won't be broken easily," He stated with annoyance.

Nolo and Regulus pulled out their weapons quickly. Regulus pulled out his lance and quickly turned into a Gatling gun firing rapidly. Nolo also pulled out his two flintlock pistols and began firing as well.

Roman felt the bullets hitting the armor but was not about to let that stop him as he charged at them at full speed. Regulus and Nolo tried to keep up their attacks but Roman had caught up to the two fighters and rammed his way past them making them both fly in different directions.

As Blake looks on from her spot, she hears a voice from her Scroll

"Blake! I'm in position!"

Blake recognized the voice all too well. The voice had come from Weiss who was standing with Ruby just below Blake and the others. "How are you going to get up there?" Ruby asked.

Weiss smiled "I got a ride." She responded. As if on cue Weiss turned around and was swept into the air by Uzziel. "Are you ready?" He asked. Weiss smiled and nodded at his question.

Once Uzziel got her near the robot he let her go in mid-air. She is seen twirling over a highway and landing in the middle of the road, holding Myrtenaster at the approaching Roman. Uzziel followed after her as he landed in the middle of the road beside her with both his tonfa in hand.

"First Red, then the Cat and monkey, now you two, it's about time I send you kids to your rooms!" He exclaimed as he charged at Uzziel and Weiss.

He smiles as his robot charges Uzziel and Weiss. Uzziel quickly aims his Tonfa towards the ground and fired multiple shots using ice dust to cover the ground with ice. While he does this Weiss spins and plunges her blade into the ground, summoning a circle of ice across the pavement that causes the Paladin to slip and crash, actually flying over the Weiss and Uzziel and falling off the ramp, landing further down before Ruby, already having her Crescent Rose out in scythe form.

Everyone except for Ruby, Sun and Neptune met by the edge where the robot fell off. "He's down there," Uzziel stated.

Yang smirked, "Time to finish this!" She said as she put her hand towards her fist.

"Sorry, but you won't be finishing anything."

Everyone turned to see a man standing across from them. He appears to be young, around the age of an average Huntsmen-in-training, roughly about as tall as an adult male. He has a slightly tanned but still pale complexion, narrow red-orange eyes, and spiky dark grey hair under a lighter grey bowler hat with a fringe sticking out from the side. For the rest of his outfit, he wears a sleeveless black jacket with a popped collar, dark symbols down the back that reach around the front, and short coattails lined with red around the lower edges, held together by rectangular silver clamps down the middle and open around his chest.

Underneath that is a bright red dress shirt with a black bow tie and buttons, the sleeves of which come out from his jacket's armholes and are folded up to above his elbows, as his forearms and hands are completely covered by long black-and-grey gloves, dark dress pants over his legs with a small grey magnetic plate around his left pocket where his weapon can be holstered, and wears sneakers of the same color scheme as the rest of his outfit.

Behind him stood what appeared to be four black armored knights. These knights had black sections under pointed silver armor protecting their legs, thighs, arms, and torso, each piece lined with black around the edges with additional sharpened dark pauldrons and small breastplates attached. Their necks are protected by a raised collar in the back, and their heads consist of a hollow grey helmet pointed at the top attached by side hinges to a sawtoothed black faceplate tipped with three points, two of which curve around the head like horns.

These masks contain eye holes made of two angled lines with burning orange light behind them, which glow brightly right before the faceplate opens up and launches an exploding fireball attack. All seem to carry the same weapon, a black-and-grey broadsword with a cross pommel and three crossguards on each side of a central red hexagon gem, with the blade about the length and width of their arms and having two star-like protrusions near the tip.

Uzziel looked at the surroundings and then back at the mysterious man. "Weiss you and your team help Ruby, we'll handle this," Uzziel stated. Weiss, Blake, and Yang nodded and jumped off the edge to help Ruby.

"So who are you?" Lance asked in a serious tone.

The man just smirked at his question "I'm sure you would love to know that answer, but I have no time games" He stated

"It's not a game, it's a serious question." Regulus chimed in.

The man just continued to smirk as he motioned his head for his knights to go on the attack. The knights charged towards Team LUNR who were ready for battle.

The first knight lifted his sword in the air with both hands and brought it down trying to strike down Uzziel. Lifting up his hands and putting them above his head, Uzziel quickly blocked the strike with his tonfa. The two had a small struggle before Uzziel pushed him off and delivered a swift kick to the knight's midsection.

The knight started swinging its sword at a rapid pace but Uzziel was dodging with lightning reflexes. He took another step back and flipped his Tonfas to turn them into guns and aimed them at the knight. He quickly shot the knight with fire dust causing them to explode on impact.

The knight stumbled back from Uzziel's attack but was quickly bumped into by a robot that was getting slashed by Lance.

"Uzziel!" Lance called out.

Uzziel smirked at his partner knowing he was ready for a team attack "Got it!" He responded.

Uzziel and Lance both dashed at the knights and began attacking rapidly. Lance was slashing them both from the left side moving in a lightning fast motion while Uzziel was doing the same with the blades on his Tonfas from the right side.

The two then stood side by side and then lunged forward at the knights delivering a final slash and sending them both flying towards the mysterious man.

While this was going on Nolo was busy dodging attacks. The knight he was facing was a bit more aggressive as he continued to try and strike Nolo down.

"Gonna have to be quicker than that" Nolo teased. It seemed like the joke made the knight angry as he started to speed up during swings, cutting Nolo's coat a bit.

"Oh come on this is my favorite coat," Nolo growled. Nolo was pissed now, and anyone who knew him could tell. Nolo quickly multiplied his weapon and started throwing them one by one, sending five at the knight.

Each hit made the knight stumble but Nolo was not done. He quickly dashed forward at the knight and once he was close enough, he pointed his gun at the knight's stomach at point-blank range.

He fired two shots and then spun around and shot the knight in the head. He then began rapid firing his gun, shooting the knight thirteen times. He delivered a swift kick to the knight causing him to be sent flying backward.

Regulus was not having any problems as he used his lance to battle the knight. The knight swung twice at Regulus which he dodged easily delivering swift thrusts at the enemy between dodges. He then ducked as the knight swung again and thrust seven times rapidly, hitting the knight each time and using the last hit to send him flying back.

He then changed his Lance into his Gatling gun and smirked. He fired fifty shots at the knight before changing his weapon back to lance mode and sending a thrusting blow at the knight again.

The knight flew backward and landed in front of the mysterious man. The man still had a smile on his face, showing that his men losing did not faze him.

Team LUNR stood side by side looking at the man "That was easy!" Nolo said in a cocky tone. The man smirked "Don't get ahead of yourselves. They were merely newbies... Rookies….pawns. Just to keep you busy." He said.

"You were stalling for time?" Lance asked.

"Precisely, I can't let you all interfere." He replied.

Just as he said this Neo and a mysterious woman landed beside him. The mysterious woman's appearance was close to what other girls considers a perfect body. She has a body fit for a supermodel, pair that with her ivory complexion and captivating teal hair is a shade of light blond, a bit wavy going down to her hips and some red from the right side of her face.

She wears rebel themed clothing which mostly consist of leather. From her upper body, she wears a leather jacket along with leather gloves. From below, she wears grey cloth tights, black knee pads and a black belt strap to her right thigh. She also wears heavy combat boots.

"Whoa! Local hotties." Nolo said as he looked the women up and down. Regulus looked at him with a disappointed look "This is not the time..." He scolded.

Lance didn't say a word instead he dashed forward with his sword and was getting ready to slash at the three enemies. Before he could reach them the mysterious woman raised her hand up, which caused the ground in front of her to raise up and block Lances attack.

When Lance walked around the wall he noticed that they were gone. "What the? Where did they go?" He asked.

Uzziel looked to his side and noticed the edge Weiss and the others jumped off of. "He's with Weiss and the others." He stated as he ran to the edge and jumped off.

Lance and the others followed after him, landing on the ground and meeting up with Team RWBY. When they finally made it to Ruby and her team, they noticed that Uzziel's theory was right. The mysterious man and the two girls were now standing beside Roman who's robot was just destroyed by Team RWBY.

Roman looks up just in time to see Yang, burning with her absorbed power. She fired a single shot at the defenseless thief, but he was saved at the last instant when Neo merely opens her pink umbrella, deflecting the blast entirely. Neo then hangs her weapon over her shoulder as Roman smiles.

The man looked at him "It's time we take our leave." He said. Roman nodded and looked at the two teams.

"Gentleman, Ladies, Ice Queen… I'm sorry that I can't stay and play with you longer, but I have business to attend to… Neo, if you would…" Roman said with his usual smirk.

Neo curtsies her enemies a farewell, but Yang was having none of it. She charged forth with fists raised to strike the outlaws... only to break their image as if it was made out of a mirror. She turned her head just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead. Team RWBY and Team LUNR run up to Yang's side, now cooled down with the end of the fight.

"So I guess he got a new henchman…" Yang said.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!" Weiss said in a joking manner. Ruby giggles and Blake starts walking away, which causes Team LUNR to follow her.

"No. Just... no," Yang said bluntly.

Uzziel sighed as he closed his eyes and put his hands in his pockets "Weiss…" He said in a disappointed tone.

Weiss started to get mad "What- But, you do it!" She complained to Yang.

"There are a time and a place for jokes," Yang responded frankly. Weiss raised an eyebrow "Was this not it?" She asked

"No, it just wasn't very good," Yang said as she followed the group.

"Well, at least I'm trying!" Weiss retorted as she walked with her friends.

"Wait... Where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked as she looked around.

Nolo waved his hands "Ah, who cares! What I want to know is when will we see that Ice cream girl again." Nolo said.

Regulus frowned and grabbed his ear "Hey, hey that hurts." Nolo whined. Regulus was disappointed at this point "I don't care, we're gonna have a long talk about fraternizing with the enemy." He scolded. Everyone laughed at this site, enjoying a well-earned victory as they continued their journey back home to beacon.


	6. Chapter 6: Information Is Key

**I hope you guys loved the last chapter I'm having so much fun thanks for the views on the story it's great knowing you guys are reading.**

 **RWBY**

 **Origins Of LUNR**

 **Chapter 6: Information is key**

The class was in session in Beacon academy as Glynda began teaching a lesson. Everyone watched as she walked back and forth talking about the value of strategy in combat. She stopped pacing and looked out to the students. "Okay, today we'll be having three sparring matches. Both fighters will fight until one fighters aura gauge is low. The first fight will be Lai Ren vs Uzziel Mikoshi." She announced.

Everyone was shocked by her choice of fighters. Nora looked at Ren who was now standing up "Go get him, Ren!" Nora cheered.

Weiss looked at Uzziel who was sitting next to her "Looks like you're up, good luck." She said with a smile. Uzziel smiled in return, giving his confidence a jolt and stepped forward.

The two walked down and then stood in front of Glynda. They then turned to look at one another "Let's give it our all and have a good match, Ren!" Uzziel stated with pride.

Ren smiled and nodded "Good luck Uzziel," Ren said kindly.

Uzziel nodded at him "Same to you" he replied as he prepared himself.

Everyone was waiting for the match to start as it brought interest to them all. "Oh boy this is gonna be great!" Nolo exclaimed.

"Indeed. It's most likely going to be a fast pace battle." Lance responded from his position in-between Blake and Yang. "Who do you think is going to win?" Blake asked as she placed her hands on the desk and leaned forward focusing on the two fighters.

Yang crossed her arms, also keeping her eyes on the two. " Well from what I saw when I faced him; Uzziel specializes in close combat and his aura is very dangerous. His weapon is nothing to overlook either, those tonfa will cut you down if you're not careful. But Ren is no weakling either and his weapon is just as dangerous. But I have to go with Uzziel for this one." She explained.

Uzziel and Ren stood across from each other preparing themselves for battle. Glynda looked at the two fighters "If you're both ready, you may begin!" She called out.

Both Ren and Uzziel quickly pulled out their weapons and ran towards each other. Once close enough the two swung their weapons in a slashing motion and made their blades collide. The two had a short struggle with strength trying to overpower the other.

Ren and Uzziel continuously slammed their weapons together which made a loud sound that echoed through the room. A second later the two jumped back and Ren aimed his guns at Uzziel.

Uzziel quickly took a dash to avoid the barrage while Ren was now using his guns and shooting rapidly at Uzziel's retreat. Uzziel jumped left and right dodging the bullets, getting closer and closer to Ren. He shot two shots of Ice dust at Ren's feet, which froze Ren in his tracks. Uzziel then ran at full speed and delivered a hard punch that broke the ice on Ren's feet and sent him flying backward.

Ren landed on the ground but quickly pressed off the ground and kicked himself back up to his feet. Uzziel stood ready as Ren started to charge forward. He quickly started to swing his weapons at Uzziel trying to cut him with the blades but Uzziel dodged each swing. A moment later Uzziel blocked the assault again with his tonfa, which would make their weapons collide. The two struggled once again, trying to outstand the collision with all their might.

The struggle between the two made their weapons fly into the air. Without any hesitation, the two started to fight hand to hand swinging at one another and dodging each other blows at a breaking pace.

Ren then threw two kicks at Uzziel's stomach but Uzziel dodged them both by stepping back then came back in with two quick jabs that connected with Ren's face.

Ren gritted his teeth in slight frustration and swung his fist at Uzziel but Uzziel quickly grabbed his arm and took Ren down to the ground. He then caught his weapon that was now falling back down to the ground and aimed it at Ren who's weapons were now on the ground.

Uzziel was getting ready to blast Ren, but Ren rolled to the left as Uzziel pulled the trigger making him miss completely. Ren then pushed off the ground once he was on his stomach and quickly ran towards Uzziel delivering a quick kick to his stomach sending Uzziel flying back.

Ren's weapons were now by his feet, within the notice of them He quickly picked them up. The two stared each other down for a second before running at each other once again. They both started to exchange swings with their weapons dodging and swinging over and over again. Ren then kicked Uzziel once more who stumbled back and then smirked as red aura started to form around his body.

The aura took on the shape of a wolf, in mere seconds, Uzziel threw his weapons into the air and quickly dashed at Ren in a high-speed motion. The aura covering his hands formed into wolf claws and Uzziel who now faced to face with Ren swung upwards slashing Ren's face and sending him into the air. Uzziel then pressed off the ground and slashed Ren multiple times before changing the form of his Aura and shaping it into a gorilla.

Uzziel then put his hands together and delivered a clubbing blow to Ren sending him flying straight to the ground. Upon his descent to the ground Uzziel released the aura and caught his weapons, standing over Ren. He aimed his weapon at Ren who was laying on the ground and prepared to pull the trigger.

"That will be enough Mr. Mikoshi," Glynda said as she walked over towards the two boys. Uzziel took a step back as Ren stood up and shook Uzziel's hand.

"See, what did I tell you," Yang said as she smiled. Blake nodded and leaned back in her chair "You were right Yang, Uzziel came out victorious. Impressive deductive skills." She stated with a smile to her teammate.

"What did you expect? Uzziel is an extremely skilled fighter, no offense to Ren in any way but I know that guy's strength firsthand." Lance stated remaining in his relaxed demeanor.

Sitting across from them was a young man and woman who were watching the match. The man was a pale, well-built young man with silver-gray eyes and, hair, partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body. He also wears a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it. Protecting his arms are sets of rerebraces and vambraces

The young woman had medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. Her attire consisted of an intricate white top and an olive-colored crop top, on the back of which is her personal emblem. This emblem is in the shape of a cut gem, most likely referring to her name. This was intended to be accompanied by white shorts, decorated with what appears to be a gold coin-plated belt, with four gold chains draping around her back from two of the coins and what seems to be a green loincloth.

"Isn't that…" The man started.

"Yeah, it is. To think he would be here." The women chimed in.

Nolo who was sitting with Regulus laughed as he looked at Ren. "Now that was an old-fashioned beating, Ren got whooped, That fight looked painful. I'm glad I don't have to fight." He said as he leaned back in his chair and put his hands on the back of his head.

"Mr. Heller you're up next," Glynda called out.

Nolo's eyes widened as he quickly sat up straight in his seat "Wait, what? Why me?!" He whined. Glynda wasn't having any of it as she gave him a stern look "Get down here Heller." She demanded.

Regulus smiled as he watched Nolo sigh and stand up "Good luck out there buddy." He teased. Nolo just sighed once more in response and walked down the steps. Glynda then scanned the room and then nodded "And his opponent will be Ms. Warren." She said.

Nolo's was shocked "I have to face Arrietty?" he asked, as Arrietty stood up and prepared to take the stairs. "Go get him, Ari!" Midori cheered. Arrietty smiled and put her hand on her shoulder "Thanks, Midori." She responded.

Midori smiled as she watched Arrietty walk down the stairs. Once she made it down the last step she took a few steps forward and turned to look at Nolo who was across from her. "Oh man, i have to fight a girl." He complained.

"Yeah, you keep thinking that Nolorona." She teased.

Glynda looked at the two and nodded "If you are both ready you may begin." She said.

Nolo quickly pulled out his pistols and fired two shots at Arrietty. The young girl dodged the bullets by running to her left. Afterwards, She pulled out her weapon the transformed into a double-bladed Glaive.

Nolo noticed that she was trying to get closer and quickly started shooting rapidly. Arrietty dodged the bullets moving side to side while picking up more speed. In seconds she was near Nolo and with three slashes with her glaive, Nolo was forced to stumble back.

"She's a fast one," Uzziel said as he was now sitting with Wiess again. Weiss nodded her head in agreement "Yeah, she's already taken the lead with the Aura gauge." Weiss stated.

Arrietty did not let up as she continued to attack Nolo with slashes, but Nolo had caught his balance and was now dodging each swing.

He flipped his guns and used the blades to block the onslaught and stop her, "That will be enough of that." He said.

Arrietty smiled and looked at him "Is that so?" She said as she let go of her weapon and grabbed Nolo's arm with her left hand then she balled up her fist with her right hand and swung at his stomach.

A powerful gust of wind came out of her right hand and hit Nolo, carrying him across the room and onto the ground.

Nolo growled in annoyance as he got up off the ground. Arrietty smiled and then started to thrust her hands in a straight punch motion, sending out balls of wind at Nolo. "This must be her semblance." He said to himself as he started to dodge the balls of wind.

Nolo ran left and right dodging the attacks and then used his semblance to multiply his guns into four. He threw two of them in a boomerang the air. The guns made their way towards Arrietty who now had her weapon back in her hand. She dodged the first one and used the glaive to block the other one, making it fly into the air.

She then grabbed Nolo's gun and in an instant one gun turned into two, which caused everyone's eyes to go wide. "Wait, what!" Nolo exclaimed.

"Did she just…" Regulus said to himself as he was in awe.

"You just used my semblance, but how?" He asked.

Arrietty quickly threw the guns at Nolo who dodged them but was caught off guard as another wind blast came flying at him and sending him to the ground.

Regulus watched as Nolo stood back up "Now what are you going to do about this Nolo?" He examined in concern and curiosity.

Arrietty smiled and went back on the attack. She dashed forward and tried to slash Nolo again but Nolo continued to dodge. This time, however, Nolo was shooting Arrietty in between dodges which made her aura gauge lower. Arrietty then held her weapon with only her left hand while trying to swing with her right, causing an air blast to appear but Nolo was ready.

He dodged to the left and evaded the blast. He shot her four times in the head which dropped her aura gauge drastically. She was almost about to pass the line which made her pick up her slack.

She quickly ran forward again and began to slash away at Nolo, spinning her glaive at remarkable speeds. She got three more hits in making Nolo even more ticked off. As Nolo held his gun out and aimed it at her chest. Arrietty transformed her glaive into a double barrel shotgun and held it with one hand aiming it at Nolo. With no hesitation, both fired at the same time and hit each other in the chest at the same exact time making them both fall to the ground.

Glynda held her hand up "And that's the match. Both of your aura gauges have been lowered so this match is a tie." she said.

"That was close, he almost got his butt kicked," Lance stated as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

Uzziel shook his head "No he got it kicked, he wasn't expecting her to be much of a fight." he added.

Nolo walked over to Regulus and sat down as he heard Glynda call for Pyrrha and Team CRDL. "You underestimated her," Regulus said.

Nolo sighed and leaned back in his chair "Yeah, yeah." He groaned. Regulus smiled at his longtime friend "Don't be like that, at least you didn't end up like these clowns." Regulus said as he looked down at the front of the class where Pyrrha was decimating Team CRDL.

"Yeah, this is embarrassing," Nolo stated.

"I'd be kinda upset if my whole team got wiped out by one person," Uzziel taunted as he continued to watch. By this time Pyrrha had won the match and left Team CRDL laying on the ground.

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Glynda stated.

"Thank you, professor," Pyrrha replied.

Glynda who was tapping her scroll looked at the class "Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna? You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you -"

The man with silver hair raised his hand "I'll do it." he chimed in.

"Mercury, is it? Well, let's find you an opponent." She said as she looked at her scroll.

"Actually, I wanna fight... her." Mercury pointed to Pyrrha who was caught off guard.

Pyrrha didn't know what to say all she could get out was "Me?"

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished the match. I recommend you choose another partner." Glynda said with a stern tone. "No, it's fine! I'd be happy to oblige." Pyrrha said as she smiled at Mercury who just smirked.

Mercury struts into the arena, visibly sizing up Pyrrha. Their spar begins when he makes the first attack and is knocked down. Recovering quickly, he deflects an attack and begins trading blows with Pyrrha until she knocks him back with her shield.

Ruby Rose turns toward the girl with mint-green hair sitting behind her. "Hey, your friend's doing pretty good." She said. The girl gives a fake smile and then rolls her eyes as Ruby turns her back. Mercury unleashes a series of powerful strikes.

Pyrrha allows his kick to slam against her forearm before Mercury manages to disarm, a kick impaling her blade into the ground. Pyrrha then uses her Semblance to redirect the direction of Mercury's next kick. As she charges him with her shield, he shoots off of it and turns his back to her. Pyrrha tries to rush him again by running at a fast pace.

"I forfeit," Mercury said in a nonchalant tone.

Pyrrha almost stumbles as she stops beside him. "You... don't even want to try?" she asked. Mercury shrugged, "What's the point? You're a world-renowned fighter. We're obviously leagues apart." He said as he held his hands up and shook his head.

Glynda then stepped forward as she looked at Mercury, " In that case... Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match... again."

The girl with mint-green hair smirked while Mercury sneers smugly. Pyrrha had an annoyed and disappointed look on her face and placed her left hand on her hip. The Aura displays for Pyrrha and Mercury are shown as Mercury's is changed from green to red indicating his loss.

"Next time you might want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent." Glynda scolded as Mercury started to walk away.

"I'll be sure to do that." He replied.

The bell rings and the students begin to rise "That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses." She announced.

As everyone leaves, Mercury stops beside his mint haired companion. "Learning is so much fun." He said with a smirk on his face. She just nodded and continued to walk out of the classroom.

Outside, SSSN is standing at the entrance as Team RWBY walks past. Sun notices Blake and runs after her. "Hey, Blake! You uh, doing okay?" He asked as he grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm fine…." She replied as she shut the book she was reading.

Sun scratched the back of his head as she looked at her "So I hear that there's this dance going on this weekend, and it sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?" He asked.

"What?" She asked.

"The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?" He asked.

"I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that." She said in disappointment. She walked away past her team as Sun sinks from rejection.

Nolo smiled and put his hand on Sun's shoulder as Team Rwby left "Don't let it get you down man. Sometimes it just doesn't work out." He said.

Lance smirked at this comment "Yeah just like your fight with Arrietty." Lance teased. Nolo growled, "Shut up as if you would have done any better!" He exclaimed. Sun just sighed not really being up for a laugh.

Later that night in the exchange student dorm room a woman with ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, her fingernails painted dark red, sewing a black dress as she sits on one of the beds. The mint haired girl that was with Mercury is sitting on the floor while looking at her scroll, and Mercury is lying on the ground and reading a comic book.

"Ah, the invincible girl." The black-haired woman said.

"She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible." Mercury said

"Do tell." The woman was interested.

"Her semblance is Polarity. But you'd never know just by watching." The mint haired girl explained.

"After she made contact with my boots, she was able to move them around however she wanted. But she only made slight adjustments." Mercury added to the statement.

"Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable. She doesn't broadcast her power, so it puts her opponent at a disadvantage." The mint haired girl stated.

The black haired woman put her finger to her lips "Hmm... People assume that she's fated for victory when she's really taking fate into her own hands. Interesting. Add her to the list."

"You should be able to take her no problem," Mercury said as he looked at the black haired girl.

"It's not about overpowering an enemy. It's about taking away what power they have. And we will, in time." She stated

"Cinder there's something else you should know." The mint haired girl said as she looked at the black hair woman now known as Cinder.

Cinder smiled and raised an eyebrow "And what might that be?" She asked.

"Emerald and I stumbled across that Mikoshi kid today," Mercury said as he laid on his back and put his hands on the back of his head.

"The son of the Mikoshi's is here? This just keeps getting more and more interesting." Cinder said as she smirked.

"Apparently his semblance allows him to engulf himself in Aura, and it gives him enhanced power and speed." The mint haired girl now known as Emerald said.

"Are you sure that's what his semblance does or do you think there's more to it?" Cinder asked.

"I believe there's more to it, but I haven't figured it out yet," Emerald replied.

"Well we need to find out, put him on the list as well, I doubt going up to him and asking will get us anywhere, we need to get close to him." Cinder said.

"He doesn't seem like the type to talk to anyone who he isn't already friends with, and he's extremely smart so he might catch on" Mercury chimed in.

"Then get close to the people around him, maybe one of his teammates, Emerald, I'm leaving that job to you. Get as close as you need to whoever you choose to get that information. I wanna make sure we know what we're dealing with so we can take every step to ensure we succeed." Cinder explained.

"Got it," Emerald replied rather quickly. "I hate waiting," Mercury said as he sighed in boredom. "Don't worry, Mercury. We have a fun weekend ahead of us." Emerald said as she continued to sew with a charming smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7: The Dance

**Rwby**

 **Origins Of LUNR**

 **Chapter 7: The Dance**

Ruby was resting her head on her hand and staring into the distance before she was startled by someone slamming their palms on the table in front of her.

"I need you to pick a tablecloth." Weiss smiled. She slid two squares over to Ruby, both seeming to be similar shades of white.

"Aren't they both the same?" Ruby asked in a confused tone.

Weiss sighs in frustration "I don't even know why I asked!"

Weiss walked away as Yang came in carrying a massive sound speaker on her shoulder, which causes her sister and the table she's moping against to jump in the air when she drops it on the ground.

Yang brushed her hands as she approached Ruby. "So, have you picked out a dress yet?" She asked.

"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, don't worry; she's going. Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!" Yang said as she looked at Weiss. She walked up to Yang, pointing in her face. "If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!" Weiss stated.

The girls were interrupted by the sound of doors opening. They turned to see Neptune, Sun, Lance, Nolo, and Regulus walking into the classroom.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune asked.

"We were thinking about it…" Weiss replied.

"That's pretty cool," Neptune said as he smiled. "Where's Uzziel?" Weiss asked noticing that he wasn't there.

Lance put his hands in his pockets "He said he had to go take care of something." Weiss looked a little upset, as she wanted to see him.

"You ladies all excited for dress-up?"" Sun asked.

"Pfft... Yeah, right!" Ruby groaned as she sunk down a bit.

"Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night!" Yang said with the utmost confidence. "What are you guys wearing?" Weiss asked.

"Uuhhh... this?" Sun says as he gestured to his current shirtless outfit.

Neptune stepped up and held a hand in front of his friend's face. "Ignore him for he knows not what he says."

Sun knocks Neptune's hand away and looked at the girls. "Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place."

Yang was mirroring Ruby's and Weiss' looks of being told something extremely obvious. "Yeah, we noticed."

Sun rubbed the back of his head, "Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Obviously," Weiss said as she turns and crosses her arms in disapproval. "I still can't think of a way to change her mind," Ruby added.

Yang smiled "Guys. Trust me; Blake will be at the dance tomorrow." She said as she began walking out of the room.

Later that day Lance was walking through the halls heading for the library. As he walked past a classroom he heard Yang's voice coming from inside.

"I don't want you to stop; I want you to slow down." She said. Lance peeked through the door to see Yang sitting on the table looking at Blake who was standing next to her.

"I don't have the luxury to slow down," Blake replied as she looked at the ground.

"It's not a luxury; it's a necessity," Yang stated.

"The "necessity" is stopping Torchwick." Blake retorted

"And we're going to. But first, you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say." Yang said as she pats the part of the desk across from her.

Blake looks away for a moment until she relents and drapes her legs over the desk's edge. "Fine."

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back. It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know? And my dad just kind of... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second. The first... was my mom. He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow. That she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since." Yang explained as she started to remember everything

Blake had a concerned look on her face "Why did she leave you?"

Yang sighed, then turns to the chalkboard. She got off the desk and walked to the chalkboard picking up a piece of chalk. "That question... Why? I didn't know an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her. Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother. I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes…"

Blake continued to listen as Yang explained her story. "There we were: A toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time. My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night." She finished. Yang had drawn the third eye on the board and was now staring at it

Blake stepped closer to Yang, "Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-"

"I told you: I'm not telling you to stop! I haven't! To this day, I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?" Yang asked as she clenched her fist still looking at the board.

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!" Blake said as she started to raise her voice.

"No, you don't understand!" Yang yelled as she turns around sharply to reveal red eyes and the sound of flames. "If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?"

"I'd fight him!" Blake exclaimed.

"You'd lose!" Yang said as she pushes Blake away.

"I can stop him!" Blake yelled as she tiredly tries to do the same to Yang, but she doesn't even budge.

"You can't even stop me!" Yang retorted as she pushes Blake again, knocking her to land on the desk. Yang, still angry-eyed, walks toward Blake as she gets up, but then does the unexpected and embraces her in a hug, her eyes going back to their normal purple.

"I'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest. Not just for you, but for the people you care about." She said as she steps away and starts walking past the startled Blake, who turns when she says over her shoulder "And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance."

Yang winks down at Blake, and Blake stares at Yang as she leaves before sighing heavily and walking away, leaving the all-seeing eye on the board.

Lance had heard everything that was going on as he leaned on the wall near the door with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He heard the door open knowing it was Yang coming out of the room.

"She needed to hear that." He said.

Yang smiled as she closed the door knowing he was there the whole time. "Yeah, I just hope she takes my advice." She replied.

"It's like you said right? She'll be there for sure, You look out for your friends and I've noticed that's one of your many great qualities about you. You're a good friend Yang " He responded.

Yang nodded and smiled as she turned and looked at him "Thanks, Lance." She responded sweetly. Lance nodded and started to walk away until his arm was grabbed.

"What?" He asked as he turned to look at her.

"We're going to get your suit." She stated, which made him raise an eyebrow.

"For what? I'm not going." He replied. Yang looked at him and smiled "Why not? Come on Lance, why not go to the dance with me? I don't have a date yet." She said.

Lance stayed silent for a moment, he was wondering if she was serious or not. Yang gave him a look that no man could ever resist "Do you not want to?" She asked.

Lance sighed knowing he couldn't say no to her and really didn't want to say no "Alright." He said which made Yang smile.

"Great! Now let's go." She said as she dragged him down the hall.

Now later that night, Uzziel was looking into the night sky as he was standing at the entrance of Beacon Academy.

"Uzziel!"

He turned to see Weiss as she walks up to him with her arms behind her back."Weiss…" He said as he was a little shock to see her.

"I know this is a little unorthodox, but... I wanted to ask you something." She said as she puts her hands behind her back trying to look innocent. "Would you... like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?" She finished.

Uzziel turned around and looked at her "Weiss stop, don't ask that." He replied. This caused her to go wide eye for a second.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you didn't want to go." She said as she looked at the ground.

"Weiss, wait!" Uzziel called out as Weiss was beginning to walk away. Weiss stopped in her tracks and kept her back turned to him.

"I didn't mean it that way. What I'm trying to say is, isn't custom for a man to ask a woman out?" He asked as he started to scratch the back of his head.

Weiss slowly started to turn around and look at him. "Uzziel?" She said softly. She could see that Uzziel was getting embarrassed and flustered as he continued to scratch the back of his head and looking at the ground.

"I've never experienced this sort of thing, I'm just going by what my parents have taught me," Uzziel said.

He then put his hands down and walked over to Weiss who was still looking at him. Both of them looked into each other's eyes for a moment. "Weiss, would you like to accompany me to the dance?" He asked in a gentlemen tone.

Weiss smiled, she was glad that he was still the same Uzziel she knew back in her childhood years. She nodded at his question which made him smile in return. Now little did they know, Jaune was watching the whole time, and it broke his heart to see the one he liked the most go to the dance with someone else.

He dropped the white rose he was holding and ran off. He ran inside the school and ran past Regulus, Ruby, Nora, Ren, and Nolo who were talking in the hall. Ruby could see something was wrong the way he was running. "Jaune, what's wrong?!" She called out.

Jaune kept on running and Ruby was about to run after him until Regulus stopped her. He shook his head at her "This is something he needs to get over on his own." Regulus said knowing good and well what upset him.

Nora nodded "Jaune vowed to ask Weiss to the dance earlier today. I'm guessing it didn't work out well for him." She said.

Ruby raised an eyebrow "Weiss said she was going to ask Uzziel if he would go with her." Ruby said.

Nolo shook his head "I feel sorry for him." Regulus put a finger to his lip "With the way they act around each other and the fact that they're childhood friends, I think it was pretty obvious that those two would have some sort of feelings for each other." He stated informatively.

"Not everyone will catch on to certain things that are obvious. Some just have to see things actually happen for them to realize." Ren added.

Nolo looked at his scroll to see that he had gotten a message from Sun. Nolo laughed and shook his head. "What's so funny?" Regulus asked.

"Sun wants me to help him pick out a tie." He said. Regulus shook his head "And he's asking you for help?" Regulus smirked.

"Yeah, I'm wondering why he's choosing me too." Nolo said as he started to walk away.

"Try not to make him look like a fool for laughs Nolo," Regulus stated.

Nolo laughed and waved his hand in a dismissing manner "I can't promise that." He said as he walked down the hall. He made his way out of the school and towards the exchange students dorm.

He walked down the road and saw Arrietty walking towards Neptune who seemed to be making his way towards the dorm. Nolo quickly hid behind a tree and watched as she approached Neptune.

"Hey, Neptune!" Arrietty said as she walked up to him.

"Hey Arrietty, What's up!" He replied.

Arrietty smiled and looked at the ground in an innocent manner "So I hear there's this dance going on tomorrow. I don't really know how to dance much but I was wondering if you would go with me." She said.

Neptune smiled and scratched his head "I don't really know how to dance either. But I wouldn't mind going with you as long as we skip the dancing." he replied.

She gave him a cute smile and nodded "Okay! No dancing." She replied. Nolo smiled as the two laughed at one another and started walking down the road.

"Oh! Seems like they like each other."

Nolo was startled by the voice that came behind him. He turned around to see Emerald standing behind him with a smile on her face. "How long have you been there?" He asked.

"Hmmm… since you hid behind the tree." She said, which made Nolo sulk.

"And to think I didn't notice at all," Nolo said as he put his right fist into his left hand. Emerald laughed "Don't worry about it, I'm kind of good at being quiet with my movements." Emerald stated.

"I can see…" Nolo responded.

Emerald smiled "I'm Emerald it's nice to meet you." She greeted.

Nolo looked at her for a second noticing her beauty and smiled as he extended his hand to her. She smiled and shook his hand "I noticed your fight yesterday." She said.

Nolo sighed in response "Oh yeah…. that." He said to a disgruntled.

Emerald smiled "I thought you looked cool, I like the way you used your guns." She said. Nolo looked at her with an eyebrow raised "Really? Are you a gun user?" He asked.

She smiled again and nodded as she pulled out her weapon, revealing two pistols. Nolo's eyes widened as he looked at the guns "Wow, they're beautiful." He stated.

"Thank you." She said with a bit of glamour.

Emerald then put her guns away and looked at Nolo "So… are you going to the dance?" She asked.

Nolo sighed "I was gonna go, but I couldn't find a date." He said in a sad tone.

"Well… I haven't found a date yet either. If you like we could… go together." She said as she looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"You want to go to the dance with me?" He asked in a shock, not sure if she was serious or not.

"Yeah, if you're okay with that." She responded.

Nolo smiled and nodded "Yeah! I'd like that." He said.

Emerald nodded "Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow." She responded as she waved at him and began walking away.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" He called out as he waved back. He then continued his way to the exchange dorm with a huge smile on his face "I can't wait to tell Regulus, I got a date with a beautiful girl!" He said to himself dashing off excited.

The next night…..

Yang, was in a short white dress with black heels as she stands at a podium with Lance who was wearing a white suit. The doors in front of them open and she flips out upon seeing who walks in.

"Well if it isn't the king and queen!" She squealed as she seen Weiss and Uzziel walk inside. Weiss was also wearing a beautiful white dress and Uzziel was wearing a black suit. The two were walking arm in arm which made Yang squeal even louder.

"You two look so cute together!" She exclaimed. They were standing arm in arm with one another. Uzziel scratched the back of his head, being slightly embarrassed. Weiss smiled at him and then looked at Yang.

"Is everybody here?" She asked.

Yang looked at her "Mostly everyone." She responded as she pointed behind her to show, Team JNPR, ARAM, and the rest of Team LUNR. Nolo and Emerald were having a conversation as well as Neptune and Arrietty. Ren, Regulus, and Nora were at the punch table while Jaune and Pyrrha were on the balcony. Yang then squealed again as she saw someone else come through the door. "Ooohh, you look beautiful!"

Ruby walked in and groans as she looks distressed in her red dress with black lace, belt, and pumps. "Can we have a serious talk about how you fight in these Weiss?" She said as she tries to maintain her balance as she walks to the podium, much to her laughing sister's amusement.

Meanwhile outside, Sun is seen walking around and wearing a new black jacket with a white tie hung around his neck, which he proceeds to fight with before going inside.

"

"Stupid... dumb... neck trap!" He said to himself.

"I knew you'd look better in a tie."

Sun stops his struggling and stares at the dark purple dress and bright blue bow worn by Blake, now looking like she traded her dark bags for violet eyeshadow, as she steps forward and takes him by the arm.

"Sooo, does this mean we're going...together?" He asked.

"Technically, though my first dance is spoken for." She responded with a smile.

Inside the ballroom, streamers are hung through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons are everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses are stepping with each other to the music between the white-clothed tables. Blake is spun around by Yang before they curtsey to one another, and Sun comes up and takes his date's hands as Yang gestures for him to do so.

She goes to hang with Ruby and Weiss in the back of the room, watching Blake laugh and enjoy herself before smiling at her team.

"I told you she would come," Yang stated as she folded her arms.

"Mission accomplished," Weiss added.

"You know? I think we really needed this." Yang said as she noticed Lance walking back over to her with two cups of punch.

Blake and Sun are slow dancing while Ren and Nora appear to be Waltzing. Penny is shown to be dancing alone, guarded by two Atlas Soldiers. Weiss and Uzziel were dancing and Neptune and Arrietty were sitting down talking.

"Yeah, and you did a great job planning it too!" Ruby said,

Yang reached over to Ruby "Aw, thanks!" He said crushing Ruby in a one-arm hug as she flails frantically "It wasn't all me, though. Weiss did a lot too." She said as she looks at Weiss who was having the time of her life in Uzziel's arms.

Ruby stops struggling and looks down at Weiss. "Tomorrow it's back to work," Yang stated as she sighed.

"I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us," Ruby stated. As sudden fits of laughter and giggles draw their attention below. "Except for that," Ruby said in a worried tone.

Pyrrha who was talking to Regulus turns around to see Jaune in a white dress and a blue ribbon "Jaune?" She said questionably.

Regulus raised an eyebrow and nervously smiled "Is this a hobby of yours?" He asked being slightly freaked out.

Jaune smiled "Eh, a promise is a promise." He replied.

Pyrrha couldn't contain it she was smiling... then giggling... then laughing aloud. "Jaune! You didn't have to!" She replied.

"Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word. Now do you wanna stand there and laugh at me, or do you wanna dance?" He asked kindly as he extends his hand to Pyrrha.

"I would love to dance," she replied as Jaune pulled her to him and swept her away.

Nora was flailing excitedly "Ren. This... is...happening"

Ren turned around looking at the audience "Wait, what 'is happening'?" He asked.

Nora grabs Ren and dragged him out onto the dance floor with Pyrrha and Jaune. JNPR started doing an elaborately choreographed dance, culminating in Jaune spinning Pyrrha.

"I had no idea you were a dancer," Pyrrha said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, well, these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters." He replied as he spun her around.

Jaune then dips Pyrrha and then spins her away. Weiss and Uzziel who had stopped dancing were standing near each other watching Team JNPR.

"You know something, I know you think he's annoying and all but in reality he's a good friend," Uzziel stated. Weiss smiled and nodded, deep down she thought he was a good friend as well, she just didn't like him coming on to her.

Jaune and Pyrrha continue to dance while Ren and Nora do a kind of disco dance, Sun and Blake join the mix and Penny and an Atlas guard are doing the "robot".

Emerald and Nolo were dancing together smiling at one another. Emerald turned her head to the side and saw Mercury signaling for her. Emerald then looked at Nolo and put a hand on his shoulder "Do you mind if I step away for a second my teammate is calling for me." She asked innocently.

Nolo smiled "Yeah, I'll wait right here for you." He replied which made her smile. She put her hand down and walked over to Mercury who secretly passes her an earbud.

"It appears all the dancers have partners." She said.

"How long do I have?"

Emerald could hear Cinder's voice in the earpiece. "You should probably be home by midnight, to be safe," Mercury answered.

Cinder Fall is shown to be somewhere outside, holding her fingers to her ear. "I'll keep my eye on the clock." She responded.

Ruby, having made her way to the exit, walks out of the dance and into the night air. She saw Lance standing near the gate looking at the sky. Lance!" She called out.

Lance turned to look at her "What're you doing out here, why aren't you with my sister?" She asked.

Lance looked back at the sky "I just needed a little air, your sister has a lot of energy when it comes to dancing, I'll be back in there with her in a bit." He responded.

"I'm not big on dancing either so I understand." She responded.

Ruby looked up at the sky and noticed a figure running along the rooftops. "Did you see that?' She asked. Lance who was looking in the same direction nodded "Yeah I did, let's go check it out." He said as the two and moves to pursue.

Outside the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower, Cinder, dressed as a cat burglar, stealthily approaches an armed guard. She knife-hands the back of his head, rendering him unconscious with a stunned grin on his face. She drags him behind some bushes.

Inside the building, Cinder approaches more guards.

"Excuse me, no one's allowed in this area. Stop!" A guard exclaimed as Cinder continues to approach him.

The soldier opens fire when Cinder does not heed him. She manages to overpower him, using his gun to take out another approaching soldier. She then threw him against a handrail. Two more soldiers rush her wielding batons. Cinder flash-forges a pair of black blades from fire Dust and trounces them both.

She then notices two guards on an elevator. "Hey, man, do you know the Wi-Fi password?" One guard asked.

"It's Beacon, but replace the E with a 3 and add a pound symbol to the end." The other responded.

The elevator door opens to show Cinder waiting. One of the guards notices the fallen men outside. Both guards grow apprehensive as Cinder casually walked onto the elevator, the doors closing; she turns around. Thrashing sounds could be heard from outside the elevator.

Outside the building, Ruby and Lance approaches and sees the unconscious guard. She gasps, then looks at Lance who nods. They both pull out their scroll, dialing for their weapon locker which crashes into the courtyard and opens to reveal Crescent Rose and Takemikazuchi. They both grab their weapons and continue inside the building.

Inside the building, the elevator doors open to show Cinder examining a scroll. The two guards are knocked out.": Oh! That's handy." She said

She pockets the scroll and walks out of the elevator and toward the control consoles nearby.

"A party guest is leaving."

Cinder sighs as she hears Emerald's voice "Which one?"

Emerald is shown to be dancing with Mercury. "Ironwood." She responded. Ironwood was walking out the door as Ozpin gives his send-off.

"I guess the general's had enough fun for one night. Should we intervene?" Mercury asked.

"No... we're done here." Cinder informed.

As she started to walk away, she notices the elevator doors opening. Ruby and Lance step out of the elevator slowly, brandishing their weapons.

"Hello?" Ruby called out before She stumbles due to her high-heeled shoes. "Is anyone there?"

"We know you're hiding, why not save us the trouble of hunting you down and come out!" Lance ordered.

Cinder rises from her hiding place and steps out toward Ruby and Lance. "Excuse me? You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-!"

Cinder cut off Ruby as she produces a container of ice Dust and sends shards of ice flying at Ruby and Lance, which they quickly dodged.

Lance quickly jumped into the air preparing to slash Cinder, but she was ready. She quickly formed the Ice shards again and sent them flying at him which he blocked in mid-air with his blade. As he was coming closer she sent a swift kick to his stomach and sending him backward.

He landed near Ruby who aimed her gun and started shooting at Cinder, who blocked it by using her aura. Cinder backflipped into the air and made a bow and arrows appear in her hand, launching three arrows at Ruby.

Ruby stepped back and looked at Cinder. She was preparing to attack again but was interrupted by the appearance of Ironwood on the nearby elevator. Ruby is visibly glad to see him until she notices that Cinder has disappeared.

In a hallway, Cinder discards two bracelets and her mask to change from her stealth suit into a black dress and enters the dance. Two guards following her crush the bracelets underfoot and are visibly confused at the sight of the crowded dance hall.

Cinder taps Emerald's shoulder who turns around and looks at her. "Oh, may I cut in?" She asked.

"Of course" Emerald steps aside and then walks over to Nolo who was waiting right where she left him.

"Sorry about that my teammates wanted to share a dance with me, but now I'm yours for the rest of the night." She said as she smiled sweetly.

Nolo smiled and nodded as he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her in close, preparing to slow dance with her.

Cinder smiled at Emerald and begins to dance with Mercury. "And how's your night been?" He asked

"Mmm... a little more exciting than expected." She responded.

"Should we be worried?" He asked.

"Hardly... They'll be scratching their heads long after we finished what we came here for." She replied.

"So then what now?" He asked as she slowly dips her before rising her back up.

"Enjoy the rest of the night. After all, it is a party." She said with a wicked smile on her face. The two blended in with the crowd dancing the night away and enjoying a night of success. The bell chimed as it hit midnight and the moon shined down on the building.


	8. Chapter 8: A Dangerous Mission

**RWBY**

 **Origins Of LUNR**

 **Chapter 8: Dangerous Mission**

The next day after the Dance, everyone went back to preparing for the Vital Festival. In Ozpin's office, General James Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch were keeping the headmaster company, having a conversation about the situation that happened at the dance.

"They were here… Ozpin, they were here!" Ironwood exclaimed as he raised his voice and angrily slammed his fist against Ozpin's desk.

"We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James" Glynda said as she fixed her glasses.

.

" Fantastic! You're aware! Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?!" Ironwood retorted.

An alert sound rang, signifying that someone has arrived on the elevator. "Come in," Ozpin said looking at the door.

Ruby Rose and Lance Takahashi stepped out and walked into the room. "Sorry, it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here." She explained as Lance looked away, not wanting any parts of that conversation. "It wasn't me." She finished.

Ozpin nodded and put his hands on the desk "Thank you for coming, you two. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-three." Ruby answered.

Everyone stares silently. Ruby sighed "Okay, so that's the tone we're going for, got it." Lance smirked and shook his head.

Ironwood closed his eyes and put his hands behind his back. "Ruby… Lance, I feel it's appropriate to let you both know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntsman and a Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could." He praised.

Ruby nodded "Thank you, sir." She replied as she bowed her head.

"I only did, what any other huntsman would do" Lance responded as he put his hands in his pants.

Ozpin nodded and then looked at them both "Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you both had anything to add?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?" Glynda asked, awaiting an answer.

"I... I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked." Ruby explained.

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby," Glynda said.

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone." Ironwood added.

"Wait. You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Lance asked.

"It's possible. But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together." Ozpin answered.

Ruby scratched her head and looked at them "Actually, I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast. Just outside the Kingdom."

Lance looked at her and raised his eyebrow, was she really thinking of holding that type of information from them. "Interesting…" Ozpin said as he put a finger to his chin.

Glynda stepped forward "I thought you said the intruder never—"

"Thank you for your cooperation, Lance, and Ruby. Why don't you go and spend some time with your teams? You both have a big day ahead of you." Ozpin said as she cut Glynda off.

"Anytime," Ruby replied as she and Lance walked out of the room.

"And Miss Rose, Mr. Takahashi, please try and be ... discreet about this matter." Ozpin said, which granted him a nod from both of them as they finally exited the room.

Ruby and Lance took their time walking down the halls. Ruby looked at Lance who was off staring in a different direction "So what do you think?" She asked.

Lance turned his head to look at her "About the situation? I don't know, but I believe that she could definitely be apart of what's going on with the White Fang."

"I wish we knew more." Ruby said as she looked down to the ground.

Lance smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, attempting to reassure her; He added: "Don't let it drive you crazy, you don't want to end up like Blake and stress yourself out."

Ruby nodded and smiled "You're right. Sorry about that." She replied. Lance just continued to smile and shook his head "Nah, don't worry about it." He responded.

Ten minutes later….

"That was a risky move," Weiss said as she was sitting next to Uzziel on her bed. "No, I think you both handled it well," Blake stated as she was leaned up against a wall next to Regulus who was sitting on the floor.

"I hope so," Ruby responded as she looked down at the ground.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Ruby. Oh, I know what will cheer you up!" Yang said as she had a big smile on her then produces a cylindrical package the length of her forearm.

"What's that?" Ruby asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together!" Yang responded.

Ruby smiled and nodded "Ooooh! Something from home!" She said. Ruby zooms over to Yang and wraps herself around Yang, trying to take the cylinder from her. The package opens, and another cylinder, hairy and black, falls out onto the floor and starts to shake. The object suddenly transforms into a corgi. Team RWBY and LUNR leans in, staring at it.

The animal barks twice. While Weiss and Blake continue to react with great shock, Ruby and Yang react excitedly, with Ruby jumping in the air.

"Zwei!" She exclaimed as she hugged her dog. "He sent a dog?" Blake asked worriedly. "In the mail?" Weiss asked still shocked from the discover.

Yang nodded and smiled "Oh, he does stuff like this all the time!" She stated which didn't make it any better.

Blake disappears and climbs onto Ruby's bunk. "Your father or your dog?" She asked still shaken up. "Isn't that animal cruelty?" Lance asked frankly.

"Are you telling me that this mangy... drooling... mutt is going to wiv wif us foweva? Oh, yes he is, yes he is! Oh, isn't he adorable!" Weiss said as she was treating Zwei like a baby.

"Please keep him away from my belongings," Blake said which made Nolo laugh. "Oh come on Blake, don't tell me you're scared of a little pup." He teased.

Blake glared at him which made him laugh even more. Before anyone else could say anything else Glynda's voice was heard over the intercom. "Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?"

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week," Weiss said as she petted Zwei on the head.

Ruby sat Zwei down and he walks over to Blake still on the top bunk, and barked. "That meant chump in dog language Blake." Nolo teased. Blake growled and threw her pillow at him hitting him in the head.

"Look, there's a letter! 'Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang.' " Yang read out the letter.

Dozens of cans of dog food spilled out of the small package, piling up around Zwei. "What is he supposed to do with that?" Uzziel asked.

A can opener falls from the package, bouncing off Zwei's head. "Well, that settles it! Come on girls, Zwei will be here when we get back!" Yang said as she started walking out the room.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you, I can't believe how cute you are," Weiss said as her speech deteriorates into incomprehensible babytalk.

Meanwhile, Blake jumps down from Ruby's bunk and jumps across the table, avoiding Zwei. Nolo who had a feeling she was going to do this laughed and quickly pulled out his scroll and started recording her jumping down from the bed.

Ruby stared down at Zwei for a moment, before smiling sneakily. Minutes later Ruby wearing a large backpack enters the auditorium with other students. She sat it down next to other students luggage before rejoining her team, who was standing in front of Team JNPR and LUNR.

Glynda stepped onto the stage and looked at all the students "Quiet! Quiet, please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." She announced as Ozpin stepped forward.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day." He paused for a moment as he looked around.

"We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first-year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." He finished as he steps away.

The students all begin to file out of the amphitheater "This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southwest!" Nolo said in excitement.

"Let's check 'search and destroy'!" Uzziel suggested as he started to walk away. Team LUNR approaches a hologram screen.

"Here we go! Quadrant 8 needs Recon a suspicious area in the Southwest." Lance said as he read the screen.

"Sounds perfect! It could be linked to the White Fang and Torchwick" Nolo said. Lance nodded and selects it and types in his team name. However, the screen says that first years are not allowed to take this mission.

"Well, that doesn't do much for us," Uzziel stated with his arms crossed. "Any other ideas?" Regulus asked.

"I think there's an option we can try."

Everyone turned around to see Ozpin standing behind them. "Unfortunately, we determined that this recon mission was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you four will make your way there no matter which job you choose."

Uzziel, Regulus, and Lance glared at Nolo who blurted out the white fang a minute ago.

"What?" Nolo asked nervously as he put his hands up in defense.

"I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks with Team RWBY last semester. I'm interested to know how you and Team RWBY learned about a hideout in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago." Ozpin said with a smile on his face.

"Um... well…" Nolo started until Regulus smacked him in the back of the head indicating for him to shut up.

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" Ozpin selects some things on his scroll, and the hologram screen makes a noise.

"You will be observing and investigating a facility that was built in a forest in the southwest. I have been told that suspicious activity has been happening in this facility involving Grimm and humans. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntress at all times, and do exactly as she says. She will be leading you on this mission, and she can have you sent back to Beacon if she finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck." He said as he walked away.

Team LUNR left the auditorium and were now on their way to the airship that will take them to Quadrant 8

.

"That wasn't exactly uplifting," Nolo said as he put his hands on the back of his head.

"But it's the truth," Regulus stated. Lance nodded "It's gonna to be tough, but I know we can do it! Besides, i doubt he'd let us do an important mission like this if he didn't think we could handle it."

"Don't forget, it won't be only us out there! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntress!" Uzziel said.

"You're damn right you will be!" Team LUNR knew that voice all to well and turned around quickly to see Miyabi standing behind them "So are you boys ready for our mission." She said as she put a hand on her hip and smiled.

"Ms. Miyabi!" They all said in unison.

"Hey, guys! Bet you weren't expecting me to be here." Ms. Miyabi said as she crossed her arms.

"No, we weren't. How come you're not at Haven Academy right now?" Nolo asked.

"It was a request from Ozpin, he wanted me to take part in this event and I agreed. But we need to hurry and get going, we are already three minutes behind!" She said as she turned to the Airship that had just landed before them. They watched as Miyabi made her way onto the airship.

"Hey, Nolo!"

Nolo turned around to Emerald coming his way which made him smile widely. "Hey Emerald, what's up?" He asked.

Once she made it up to him she smiled sweetly "So you excited about your first mission with a real Huntress?" She asked.

Nolo nodded "Yeah I'm extremely excited, I'm hoping I can put these pistols to work and show her what I got." He stated.

"She's seen you fight plenty of times you fool," Lance stated.

"Shut up, this is different." Nolo responded.

Emerald laughed at this and then looked at Nolo "So where are you headed?" She asked.

Nolo put his hand in his pockets trying to be cool and looked at her "We're supposed to be going to the southwest for a recon mission how about you?" He asked.

Emerald put her hands behind her back and sighed "Unfortunately I'm going to be observing a huntsman in a nearby town, but I doubt it'll be anything near as exciting as what you're about to do."

"Emerald let's go!"

Emerald turned around to see Mercury standing nearby. "Looks like my team is ready to head out, I'll see you when you get back." She said as she started to walk away.

"Okay, I'll message you on scroll later." He responded as he watched her walk away. Regulus smirked and put a hand on Nolo's shoulder "I think you got a thing for her." He said.

"Shut up," Nolo said, feeling slightly embarrassed. He then brushed it off and smiled "Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Miyabi!" He exclaimed, happy that he was working with someone he knew.

"Save the world?"

Lance's team turns around to see Nora and team JNPR and RWBY approaching. "You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though, Ren…" She said as she looks at Ren.

Ren, for his part, simply crosses his arms and turns away. "Sounds exciting. Where ya going?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, just outside the kingdom!" Nolo said with excitement. This made Regulus a little worried, he was hoping Nolo wasn't going to get carried away.

"Hey! So are we!" Nora replied.

Pyrrha stepped forward and looked at them "Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." She explained.

"We set out tomorrow," Ren added.

"Then you can party with us tonight! We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges." Neptune said as he, Sun and Arrietty appeared behind them.

Jaune was awestruck. "We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know... normal," Sun said with a slight chuckle.

"My team and I are heading out to search for a large number of Grimm that's appeared in the Northwest" Arrietty explained.

Uzziel looked at Weiss and smiled "What about you guys? Where are you guys going?"

Ruby sighed "Well…"

Oobleck appears from the airship to call to Team RWBY, who are embarrassed "Four minutes, ladies!" He called out before he goes back inside as their friends smile awkwardly at the girls.

"Well, uh... we're going to the Southeast but Wish us luck!" Ruby said as she gave them the thumbs up.

"Be careful out there," Weiss said as she smiled at Uzziel.

Uzziel smiled back "I will, and you do the same." He responded.

With that, the friends disband, towards their mission. Team LUNR finally boarded the Airship and was now flying over buildings and streets amid deafening turbines.

"I still can't believe you're the one we're working with!" Nolo exclaimed.

Regulus put a hand on his shoulder "Alright Nolo try to relax a little. Why are you so worked up anyway?" He asked.

Nolo looked at him "This is our first big mission, Why wouldn't I be excited." Nolo stated.

Miyabi nodded "It's good to be excited, but remember this is a dangerous mission we're going on. We need to be cautious."She said.

"So we're supposed to be investigating some suspicious activity going on in the forest right? Do we have any idea what that activity could be?" Uzziel asked.

Miyabi leaned against a wall and put a finger to her lip "Well from what Ozpin told me, a facility was found in the forest in Southwest. Ozpin was told that people might be there conducting experiments on Grimm and humans. We don't know what kind of experiment they're actually doing with the two but it's something they want nobody to know about. It's been said that the place is guarded." She explained.

Regulus's eyes went wide and Nolo saw this. He gave him a worried look knowing why Regulus made that face.

The airship comes in over a spot of the forest, It hovers right above the ground as Lance, Uzziel, Nolo, Regulus, and Miyabi all jump out of the craft with weapons drawn, before the ship flies away from the area.

Miyabi readied her gauntlet Blade and looked at her team "I had us dropped off here so they wouldn't spot the ship. We should get going." She said as started to run forward. Team LUNR looked at one another and then nodded and followed her.

Once they reached their destination they found themselves hiding behind trees. They were shocked at what they saw ahead of them. A rather large square Grey building was standing tall. It looked like some type of military base with a few guards blocking the doorway. There were no windows, so looking inside for a window was not going to be possible. "So this is it huh?" Nolo asked in a low tone. Miyabi nodded "Yeah this is the place it's exactly where Ozpin said it would be." She responded.

Lance looked at the guards and went wide-eyed "Aren't those the knights we fought when we helped Ruby and the other's a while ago?" He asked. Uzziel nodded his head "Yeah that's them alright. But why would they be here?" He asked.

Miyabi raised an eyebrow "I'm guessing you guys ran into them before?" She asked.

Regulus nodded his head "Yeah they were teamed up with this guy named Torchwick. They were with two other people as well but we don't know their names yet. Not to mention they're working with the White Fang as well." Regulus explained. "So they're connected to Torchwick and the White fang huh? Well, this investigation just got more interesting. But we need a way in without drawing attention to the guards, We shouldn't fight just yet. We need to see what's going on in there before we figure what we're going to do about it." Miyabi stated.

"Leave that to me," Regulus said. He then looked forward at the side of the building where the guards were not at and in seconds created a portal on the wall.

"Good work Regulus." Miyabi praised which made Regulus smile. They made their way towards the wall and then stopped for a second as Miyabi stood in front of them.

"Regulus if it gets too much for us in there I want you to be ready to use your portal at all times." She ordered. Regulus nodded at her words, and with that, the group made their way inside. When they made it inside they noticed that the place was empty for a moment. There were two main halls and a stairwell going down near the atrium, the security room is found in the right hall. Miyabi held her hand up for a second "Okay we gotta be careful from here on out." She said in a low tone.

As she stepped out the group slowly followed her. They could hear people talking from down the hall and knew that they were getting closer to trouble. Before they could do anything a loud roar was heard echoing through the building. Miyabi looked up and noticed something coming their way from the second floor. "Look out!" She yelled as the ground jumped back. A large figure landed on the ground in front of them and what they saw freaked them out.

It was a rather large Grimm that had a huge ripped muscular body. The Grimm had black fur with bones sticking out of it's back. The Grimm stood on its feet like a human would and its red glaring eyes were staring at the group.

"LIttle…Pigs." It said in an echoed out voice. The voice sounded like two people were talking at once which shocked everyone there. "Did that thing just talk?" Nolo asked as his eyes went wide, not believing what he just heard. "It sure did."

The noticed two people standing on the second floor and looking over the rails. It was the mysterious man they encountered on the Highway. By his side was the other mysterious woman they had met that day as well. "Look what we got here Senka, a couple of noisy people who don't have anything better to do with their lives." He said to the girl standing beside him.

The girl now known as Senka nodded "Shall I dispose of them, Ryder?" She asked. The man known as Ryder shook his head "No I don't think we need to, Chris here should be able to handle it." He said.

"They knew we were here," Uzziel said as he prepared himself for battle. Lance gripped his sword "How can that be, we were hidden the whole time." He added. Before anyone could do anything else the floor underneath Nolo and Regulus opened up and the two fell in. Lance, Uzziel, and Miyabi, looked behind them and saw the two fall. "Guys!" Lance exclaimed. The floor they fell through quickly closed up and as they turned around the Grimm known as Chris roared loudly "Die!" He said as he was preparing to attack.

"Prepare yourselves," Miyabi said as she readied her weapon. Lance and Uzziel nodded and prepared for battle as they were preparing to take the beast head on. Meanwhile, Nolo had landed on the ground, he was a bit shook up from the fall he had taken but he remembered what happened. He quickly got up and noticed that he was the only one there. As he turned around in the empty room he was in he was face to face with a person he never saw before.

He saw a pale, balding man who is extensively mutated, possessing an almost skeleton-like appearance. He wears only a pair of glasses and a scientist coat and pants. "Welcome buddy," The man said as he quickly punched Nolo in the face twice knocking him to the ground.

He then lifted Nolo up and put him in a wheelchair. "You must be exhausted. Let's take a break, huh, buddy? The old two-martini lunch, have a little confab. ...heavier than you look. A little cardio wouldn't kill you." He said as he began strapping on Nolo's arms and legs. "Okay. Here we go. Arms and legs inside the car at all times." He said as he started to push the wheelchair. They made their way out of the room and into a hall.

Nolo tried to free himself but it was no use "Just relax we'll be there in a bit." The man said. "Let me go you freak!" Nolo exclaimed but the man just ignored him with a smile. He then approached a door and opened it. "Here we are then." He said as he brought Nolo inside. The room looked like a room looked like one you would see at the doctor's room.

The man walked in front of Nolo and headed for a sink to wash his hands. "Thanks so much for coming by. We'll begin your consultation in a moment, I'll just need a second to wash up" He said as he was now drying off his hands. "You wanna know the mistake you're making here, buddy? You think you're gonna find the truth. You think you'll uncover something, and everything will just…fall into place. Some grand revelation, that'll make sense of all these unspeakable horrors. That'll explain what could drive men to such creative extremes of inhumanity. I hate to be the one to break the bad news, but even when you think you understand what's happening here, you're only gonna be halfway down the rabbit hole." The man paused as he was walking towards a tray that was beside Nolo and looking at the utensils that were on it. Nolo looked at the man like he was crazy, he didn't understand what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about? Just let me go." Nolo ordered.

"It's always been the case that whoever's holding the money gets to say what the truth is. But then, then what happens, when all the money's gone? When is everything based on debt? On credit? Come on, buddy, you can guess this one. It's faith. Money is a matter of faith. All we were ever trying to do is sell you the dream, but you can't make a deal if you've got nothing to bargain with. You have to rob Paul to pay Peter, there is no other way. You gotta be the dream to buy it. You gotta. Have. Faith. And that's what I'm here for. To make you believe." As the man was talking he had grabbed two cables that were hanging from the ceiling. The cables had suction cups on the ends of them. Once the doctor finished his sentence he put the cables onto Nolo's head and pressed a button the was on the tray. The cables started to activate and Nolo started to freak out as he could feel his aura being slowly sucked out of him.

"You paying attention?" The man asked as he slapped Nolo across the face.

"Don't pass out on me, there's still a lot to absorb." The man said as he smiled at Nolo. He quickly walked to the door and opened it "Do you understand what we achieved here? We made the consumer into the means of production. This thing is going to sell itself!" He said as he looked at Nolo one more time and then closed the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9: Infiltration

**Back with another chapter hope you guys are ready for this!**

 **Rwby**

 **Origins Of LUNR**

 **Chapter 9: Infiltration**

As the door closed Nolo sat there in pain. He felt himself becoming weaker. Nolo noticed that his aura was getting lower, upon investigating the cables attached to him figured they were the most likely case that was causing it. Nolo had to do something fast as he was losing aura rather quickly.

He started to move side to side and force himself out of the restraints. Once he freed his hands he quickly pulled off the cables and stood up in a weakened state. He started to breathe heavy looking around the room. "I gotta get out of here." He whispered to himself.

Nolo was out of energy, his aura was almost drained. Nolo slowly walked out of the room and entered another. The room was full of beds and on one of them lied a man who was coated in sheets. The man was shirtless, wearing only black boxers. The man had a tanish skin tone, he had long black hair with blue eyes.

The man noticed that Nolo was there and turned his head to look at him "Come closer… I'm not a patient, I was a civilian from Mistral, Richter and his partners took me hostage and started running experiments on me… it's not something that should be overlooked." The man said in a low tone.

"Stay calm, I'm going to get you out of here," Nolo assured him. He felt bad for the man and wanted to do something to help him.

The man shook his head "I don't think I'm able to be saved, my body is giving out. But Richter, he's insane, he was in an asylum full of crazy people, he was treated by the employees, but whatever they gave him turned him insane. They couldn't control it… and you can't control it… nobody… nobody! NOBODY!"

Nolo didn't know what to make of this as he watched the man starting to shake around in his bed "He'll find you! he'll kill you! He's coming now! Richter! Richter ! AAAAAAHHHHH!" He yelled out.

Nolo knew the man now known as Richter was going to hear that and quickly hid under a bed. As Nolo deducted Richter walked into the room and walked over to the man who was still moving around. He was wielding large scissors that looked razor sharp. He looked at the man and shook his head "I see what's happening here, you're bored. You want a little attention. Well, I'm here for you, I'll give you… very special attention." As Richter finished he slammed his scissors into the man's chest, piercing his heart and slowly killing him.

Nolo's eyes widened by this, he was… scared… to see someone take a person's life. Richter then walked away from the bed and strolled towards the room he left Nolo in. As he walked in Nolo started to crawl out from under the bed and started making his way out of the room.

"REALLY! YOU'RE GOING TO WALK ON ME! IF THERE'S ONE THING I CAN"T STAND, IT'S A QUITTER!"

Nolo heard this and made a run for it. Richter heard his footsteps and bolted out of the room he was in. "Hold up there buddy I'll be right with you," Richter said as he saw Nolo run away.

Nolo panicked in his run, "Oh screw this! Screw this! SCREW THIS! HELP!" He screamed in dismay trying to navigate the halls.

Meanwhile with Lance and the others ….

Chris was charging at Lance and Uzziel who were prepared. Lance had Takemikazuchi in hand and Uzziel had Schwarze Blume in hand. Chris lifted his hand as he got closer to the two and brought it down trying to slam it down on them.

Lance and Uzziel jumped back, making his hand hit the ground and make a small crater. Chris had a destructive power they could not afford to underestimate.

Miyabi who had her gauntlet blade out jumped into the air and slashed at Chris, who used his huge arms to block. Miyabi then maneuvered her body in mid-air, kicking Chris in the face. As her foot connected with his face she pressed off and landed back on the ground.

Chris stumbled back a little and roared in anger. "I think you upset him," Lance stated the obvious. Uzziel smirked at him "If I got kicked like that, I'd be upset too." Uzziel replied.

Lance gripped his sword with two hands and looked at Chris who was breathing heavy. Lance used his semblance, moving his aura to augment his legs into an extreme dash forward with immense speed and slashed Chris as he passed by him.

Chris growled in pain and was about to turn around but Uzziel was all over it. He aimed his tonfa at Chris and shot out four ice dust bullets, quickly freezing his feet. "Lance! Miyabi!" He called out.

Miyabi and Lance quickly jumped into action. They both were heading straight for him preparing to cut him down. As they were closing in and were about two steps away in mid-air, Chris growled and opened his mouth wide.

As he did this a yellow light soon appeared in front of his mouth and was starting to grow into a huge sphere. Before Miyabi and Lance could do anything else, Chris launched a huge energy blast that engulfed both Lance and Miyabi and sent them crashing through a wall, revealing the outside.

Uzziel's eyes widened as he witnessed the devastation. He growled as he saw his teammates go through a wall. Looking back at Chris who roared loudly causing a gust of wind to come flying at Uzziel. The wind did not blow him away but it was strong enough to make him put his arm up to cover his face.

Ryder laughed as he witnessed this, he shook his head and grinned "These guys really thought they were going to come in here and shut us down?" Ryder boasted. Senka kept her eyes on the intruders and shook her head in disappointment. "I think we've seen enough, we should get going." She said as she started to turn around holding on to the hilt of her sword.

Ryder smiled and tilted his hat as he nodded "After you beautiful." He said holding out his arm motioning her to go first.

Uzziel noticed this, He was furious and anyone who was there could see it on his face. "Stop!" He exclaimed. Senka heard his outburst but had no intentions of listening to him. Ryder had the same idea as her and decided to ignore him which made Uzziel angrier.

"I SAID STOP!" Uzziel exclaimed as he readied his weapons and charged at the two. As he made his way towards them Chris blocked his way and used the back of his hand to swat Uzziel away, smacking him across the face and sending him flying to the ground.

"You… will… not...pass me." The humanoid Grimm muttered out. Uzziel winced in pain but slowly started to get up. He slowly got to his knees and put his hands to the ground his weapons lying beside him.

Chris roared as he leaned back staring at the ceiling. He then stood straight up and looked at Uzziel, beginning to walk towards him slowly. "Little pig… you will die, here and-"

Chris stopped in his tracks as he saw red aura slowly start to cover Uzziel. Chris was being cautious for he didn't know what Uzziel was doing. Uzziel started to growl in a low tone slowly taking a stand and then without warning he let out a loud roar causing a huge gust of wind to burst from his mouth.

The yelling was loud enough to potentially break someone's eardrums. The wind started to push Chris back, which made him put his hands up in defense. The floor was shaking and pieces of the walls were breaking off.

This outburst caused Senka and Ryder to stop in their tracks. Ryder turned his head to look at Uzziel who had now stopped yelling. "Was that all from him?" Ryder asked in disbelief.

Senka narrowed her eyes at the boy and then turned her whole body to look at him. "Indeed it was. He's not as weak as you thought he was." She paused for a moment as she looked at Chris who was pushed back ten feet.

"It seems like that red aura around him gives him some sort of power boost." She stated from the discovery. She was about to say something else but noticed something as she looked back at Uzziel. His eyes were yellow with a black vertical slit in the middle.

"His eyes were not like that when he first arrived." She said in a bit of shock. Ryder's eyes widened as he noticed her observation. He gritted his teeth looking at Uzziel who was glaring a hole at Chris.

The aura was still around him but it wasn't taking a specific form. "What the hell is this kid?!" Ryder hesitated as his eyes widened, he couldn't believe the killing intent he was getting from Uzziel he could tell that Uzziel was serious. "Die…" Uzziel muttered as his body shifted position, almost animalistic ready to devour.

"That will be enough Uzziel." Uzziel eyes widened as he knew that voice all too well. His eyes went back to being normal and his body started to go from tense to calm.

Chris was about to make a move but before he could a huge yellow energy beam came flying through the hole in the wall that Miyabi and Lance made when they were attacked. The beam hit Chris in the head engulfing it.

When the beam finally stopped Chris's head was still on his shoulders but he was rendered unconscious as he fell to the ground.

Uzziel was in shock as he witnessed what had happened to Chris. He turned around to see Miyabi walking back inside. Her weapon which was a gauntlet sword had transformed into a mini launcher that shot out the huge high powered Laser beam. She looked at him and smirked "No need to get all worked up. We're both alright." She said as Lance followed behind her.

"They got Chris. Seems like he was a failure." Ryder said.

Senka just crossed her arms and turned to face the door behind them "We should leave, we don't want to fight a full-scale battle at least not yet. Besides we need to report this to Cinder." She explained

Ryder nodded and started to walk behind her which Lance noticed. "You're not leaving!" he exclaimed as he was about to dash for them.

"Stop."

Lance stopped in his tracks and looked at Miyabi who had her arms crossed. "But Miyabi...!" He called out. This earned him a stern look which quickly made him remember his place "That's Ms. Miyabi, Lance. We have to make sure Regulus and Nolorona are okay." She stood firm in her judgment. Lance sighed and nodded knowing she was right. He then looked at Uzziel who was looking at the ground, he was going to say something but something in his mind made him reconsider and he decided to keep it to himself.

Meanwhile…..

Nolo was running for his life, trying to get away from the crazy man who looked like a scientist in his eyes. He had hidden behind a wall down the hall and breathed heavily "This guy is nuts. What am I going to do?" He said to himself.

"BUDDY!"

Nolo quickly turned his head to see the Richter on his left side down a hall. "Screw this," Nolo said as he drew his guns. He quickly started shooting rapidly at the man who quickly jumped to the side and hid behind a wall as Nolo did earlier.

"I need you to be working with me here buddy!" The man said with an excited friendly tone as he was patiently waiting for Nolo to stop firing. He made a sniping sound with the shears as he was eager to cut and slash Nolo with them.

"Shut up! I'm not your buddy!" Nolo exclaimed as he stopped shooting and glared down the hall. Richter was starting to anger him, he was already upset that he was running from him and now the man was acting friendly and mocking him.

"Somebody has to win and somebody has to lose here, I don't make the rules."

Nolo quickly turned to see the man standing right behind him with a smile on his face. Nolo was in complete shock "How… did you-"

Before Nolo could finish Richter swung at him with the large sheers he had in his hand. Nolo quickly dodged by stepping back. He then lifted up his gun and shot at Richter who moved his head to the side as fast as possible dodging the bullet, which amazed Nolo.

Richter then swung his shears and knocked the gun out of Nolo's right hand and pinned him against the wall by putting his elbow to Nolo's neck and holding Nolo's left hand with his own trying to keep Nolo from using his other gun.

Richter then held out the shears with his left hand and smiled "LET ME SELL YOU THE DREAM!" He exclaimed as he prepared to thrust the shears into Nolo's stomach.

Before the Shears made contact Richter soon disappeared right before Nolo's eyes. Nolo looked down to see a portal on the ground that he could only assume Richter had fallen through. Nolo looked to the right and saw Regulus standing down the hall.

"What took you so long?!" Nolo asked as he slid down the wall and sat on his butt staring at the disappearing portal.

"Cut me some slack, I never been here before," Regulus said as he smiled at Nolo, knowing he had probably been through a lot.

"Looks like you guys are alright."

Regulus and Nolo turned to the right to see Miyabi, Lance, and Uzziel walking towards them. "Looks like everyone's here. We need to go, I'm pretty sure now that we've found this place, they're all going to evacuate." Miyabi looking around.

Everyone looked at her and nodded as they followed her down the halls. While running through the halls they noticed that the building seemed to be empty. They figured since they were intruders, everyone who weren't fighters probably evacuated. Once they made it outside they noticed that the airship they had traveled on was coming towards them. "Let's go" Miyabi ordered.

The group followed her orders and got on the airship once it landed. Once they took off Lance looked at Nolo and raised an eyebrow "Looks like you weren't in any real danger." Lance stated.

Nolo looked at Lance in disbelief "What do you mean!? I had a crazy scientist chasing me down with huge scissors. He called me buddy and talking about selling a dream! That guy was a nightmare!" Nolo ranted which made the other's laugh.

"Why didn't you just take him down?" Lance asked.

Nolo sighed and leaned against his seat as he looked at his hands "After I fell he captured me and strapped me to a wheelchair. He put some type of wires to my head that was draining me of my aura." Nolo explained.

"An Aura draining machine? First that Grimm that was able to talk like a human and use powers that no ordinary Grimm would have and now this?" Uzziel questioned as he put his hand on his chin.

"Seeing as he drained your aura I can see why you wouldn't want to engage him. You could've taken a fatal blow if he caught you off guard. Good thinking Nolo." Miyabi praised which made him smile.

She then looked out the window of the airship and gazed at the clouds "We learned that the enemy is conducting experiments in secret bases and those experiments seem to involve Grimm. We have to report this to Ozpin immediately." Miyabi stated.

Miyabi turned her sights towards the boys and smiled "You guys did amazing just as I knew you would, there's no doubt in my mind that you guys will be great huntsmans." She said in a sweet tone which earned her a smile back from the boys.

Meanwhile...

In a dark area unbeknown to anyone Ryder appeared in a room that had papers taped to the wall. Roman was in the room looking at them with his hand on his chin "It seems like we lost two bases in one day." He said to himself.

Ryder sighed and scratched the back of his head "Yeah we did but it won't put a damper on our plans." He said.

"How can you be so sure about that?"

The two men turned to see Richter walking into the room with Senka and Neo. "They know about my beautiful lab now buddy. How am I supposed to sell the dream if I have nothing to work with?" He asked in a whiny voice.

"What is he talking about? What is the dream?" Roman asked.

Ryder sighed and put a hand on Romans shoulder "Honestly I haven't the slightest clue. He's going to drive you crazy if you put too much effort in trying to understand him." Ryder said which made Roman shake his head.

"You know what else upsets me? It's the fact that those two Faunus from before were there. The damn Hyena and Lion that caused me problems way back." Richter said.

"Regulus?"

A voice came from a dark spot to the left in the room. The group looked to see a shadowy silhouette, the only thing that could be seen clearly was Red glowing eyes. The voice was very deep and it sounded like two voices mixed into one

"Regulus was there? Why was I not informed of this matter?" The voice asked

"Because it is not yet time for you to move."

Everyone turned around to the right to see Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury walking towards them. "Just be patient it's almost time for the plan to be put in motion. Once everything is ready we'll proceed with phase three and you'll be able to settle things and I will get what I've been waiting for." Cinder explained as she crossed her arms and smirked.


	10. Chapter 10: Tournament

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading and supporting it means a lot to me.**

 **RWBY**

 **Origins Of LUNR**

 **Chapter 10: Tournament**

"So that's what happened?"

Ozpin leaned back in his chair and looked at Miyabi who was standing in the middle of the room. Glynda was standing near Ozpin's desk with her arms crossed also looking at Miyabi. "Yes, as I explained, the Grimm was about the same size as a Beowolf. It seemed to be able to speak and act like a human." Miyabi said.

Glynda put a hand to her chin "Speaks and acts like a human. Just what kind of experiments are they doing in there?" She muttered.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and looked at Glynda "That's something we're going to have to find out." He said.

"There's something else you should know. Do you remember that Asylum that was found and shut down in the mountains near Atlas?" Miyabi asked.

Glynda raised an eyebrow "How could anyone forget, that place was horrible and disgusting, they were admitting troubled people into that place but were doing shady experiments on them." She explained.

"Well a man named Richter was there, he had chased down Nolorona and was talking in a strange manner. Nolo said while he was escaping the man he ran across a man who was on the brink of death. Nolo said that the man told him that Richter was a patient in the asylum." Miyabi stated as she looked at Glynda.

Ozpin sighed and leaned back in his chair "So they're teaming up with people from the Asylum. That's going to make things more difficult." He said to himself.

"Why didn't anyone think to help the man? He would have provided us with more information on the enemy!" Glynda exclaimed.

Miyabi shot Glynda a small glare that caught Glynda off guard. Glynda looked a little nervous as Miyabi kept her eyes on her "Listen I consider you a friend but you will not raise your voice at me." Miyabi stated in a stern tone.

Miyabi then looked back at Ozpin who didn't say a word "The man was killed by Richter before Nolo could do anything to save him." She added.

"I see, I apologize for my outburst," Glynda said in a soft tone.

Ozpin looked at the two women and then nodded "Well we'll keep investigating the matter. But for now, we have the Vytal Festival to deal with." Ozpin states as the two woman nodded in agreement.

The next day…..

Team LUNR finds themselves at a stadium of epic proportions. Crowds are cheering in the stands, visitors from all over the world. The team sat in the stands and looked down at the field of volcanic earth and icy glaciers below.

Ruby fires and swings her Crescent Rose as Blake exchanges blows with Reese Chloris, the blades of her Gambol Shroud colliding with the hoverboard of her opponent until she flips away, readies herself, and charges in again.

Behind her, Weiss waves her Myrtenaster as the sound of her glyphs were heard, they appeared in front of her and finally Yang Xiao Long dodged the explosive force of Arslan Altan's fist before returning fire with her own Ember Celica.

The boys watched on with excitement as the match continued. Nolo who was sitting in between Uzziel and Regulus looked at Regulus and smirked "It's the battle for your heart Uzziel, who will win? Will it be Weiss or Arslan?" He asked as he let out an annoying laugh.

Uzziel glared at him "Who the hell said they were battling over me and to top it off, who said Arslan had feelings for me?" Uzziel asked.

Lance raised an eyebrow as he looked at Uzziel "Are you seriously saying, you didn't notice that? It's obvious that she does. All that talk about beating you in battle is her really saying that she's trying to win your affection." Lance explained.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Uzziel said in a slightly annoyed tone. He respected Arslan a lot but he never thought of her in that type of manner.

"Come on guys leave him be."

Uzziel smiled as he heard Regulus's voice. He was glad that someone wasn't taking this as a joke.

"Besides we all know that if anyone has a chance with him it's gonna be his precious Weiss." Regulus finished which made everyone but Uzziel laugh.

Uzziel looked down to the side glaring as his cheeks started to slowly show red. He was clearly flustered by Regulus's comment.

"Wha-what are you talking about? We're just childhood friends." He stated as he was which made them laugh even more.

"Oh yeah! Then why are you blushing… Uzi." Nolo said, teasing Uzziel.

Uzziel quickly grabbed Nolo' and put him in a headlock. "What did I say about calling me that!" Uzziel scolded which only made Nolo laugh more.

"Now, now Uzziel I think he's sorry," Regulus said with a smile on his face. He then turned his attention back to the battle.

Arslan uses her rope to swing around and avoid Yang right behind her, using shotgun blasts to propel herself forward.

Nadir comes into the picture, aiming his rifle at Weiss as she summons another glyph and launches Bolin at him.

The two teammates are helpless as Weiss creates a whirlwind from underneath them and slamming the two together until she forms a giant ice fist straight up from the ground to trap the two.

It reforms itself into a ball that rolls around the field, and when Arslan sees her team in this state, she rolls her eyes, annoyed, before changing direction and sliding into the path of the ball. She readies her stance and drives her hand into the sphere, which cracks under her power and frees her allies.

"Yang!" Weiss exclaimed as Yang turns to look just as she creates a large frozen slide-like shape "NOW."

Knowing what to do, Yang blasts herself forward and skims over the wall of ice, catching Blake's pistol as her teammate uses Ruby as a launch pad to jump off of towards the remaining members of ABRN. The three only have a second to look horrified as Blake whips a screaming Yang around to land a devastating punch that sends the trio flying into their elimination.

The buzzer sounds and Ruby cheers "YAAAAAY!" As the other's smile and nod.

Uzziel smiled as he looked at Weiss who was celebrating. Regulus looked at his team and stood up "Well we're next we better get going. Let's give them hell!" Everyone turned to one another, giving motivational grins and following Uzziel through the stands.

Minutes later….

The group made their way through the halls that led to the stage. As they were getting closer they saw Team RWBY walking towards them.

"Guys!" Ruby exclaimed as she noticed them. She ran over to them as they got closer.

"How did we do?!" She asked still excited about the win.

Nolo smiled at her and nodded as he put a hand on her shoulder "You did awesome, I got excited just watching you." Nolo said which made Ruby smile.

The two high fived each other and laughed. Since Team LUNR arrived Ruby and Nolo we're slowly becoming great friends.

"Now you guys have to make it to the next round," Blake said as she looked at Regulus who smirked.

"Don't lose you guys," Yang added as she held up her fist.

Lance put his hands behind his head and smiled "We don't plan on it." He said frankly.

Uzziel looked at Weiss and smiled "You did great out there. I'm proud of you, you've become skilled in your fighting." He said as his cheeks were slowly showing a bit of red.

He was still slightly embarrassed from the conversation he had with his team earlier. "Thank you, Uzziel." She said as she gave him a sweet smile in return.

She then put her hands behind her back and laced them together as she looked at the ground. She realized that everyone else was deep in a conversation so nobody was paying attention to them.

She started to blush as she knew that he was looking at her. "So Uzi… I-I wanted to make a bet with you." She said in a low tone so only he could hear.

Uzziel raised an eyebrow upon hearing this "A bet?" He asked.

Weiss nodded "Yeah… If my team somehow wins or lasts longer in the tournament then your team then… I want you to go out to dinner with me. Just you and me." She said as she was blushing more.

Uzziel was shocked by this and you could see it in his expression as his cheeks started to glow. He started to scratch the back of his head as he was lost for words.

"Weiss…" He said as he looked at her, who was still blushing. Uzziel knew he had to keep his composure it was only fair to her seeing as she came out and asked him even tho she was slightly embarrassed.

The suspense was killing her as she was afraid of what his answer might be "Okay… but if my team comes out on top then not only will we have dinner but we 'll see a movie too… deal?" He asked.

Her head shot up at his answer and what she saw next melted her heart. Uzziel was giving her a warm smile staring deep into her eyes she couldn't believe how sweet he was being.

She nodded her head and smiled "okay." She said cheerfully. The two smiled at one another enjoying the moment they were having.

"Isn't that cute!"

Yang's voice was heard and they both turned to see their groups of friends looking at them with smiles on their faces.

The two looked away from them in embarrassment "Knock it off you guys, don't you have anything else better to do than worry about us." Uzziel said.

Yang walked over to him and put her arm around his shoulder "Oh come on, we're all friends here." She stated.

"We will be preparing to bring out the next two teams."

Professor Peter Port's voice could be heard on the microphone. "We're gonna find seats, good luck guys," Yang said as she let go of Uzziel and started walking away with her team.

"Good luck!" Ruby exclaimed as she waved at them. Nolo waved back as he and his team started walking towards the stadium.

As things started to get underway Ruby and her team made it out of the hall and up into the crowd where they found some empty seats. The group looked on as everyone started cheering as the match screen turned on.

"The next match will be Team LUNR vs Team CRDL, will the two teams make their way to the stage."

Lance and the other's heard Dr. Ooblecks call out and made their way to the stage. The stage had transformed into a grassy field with small mountain like platforms. Cardin and his team entered the stage the same time as Team LUNR.

He had a smirk on his face along with his team. Weiss noticed this and shook her head "I'm pretty sure Cardin thinks he has this match in the bag." She stated,

Blake shook her head "I doubt he's going to get far, after that embarrassing performance he and his team had with Pyrrha. Not only did he lose but his whole team did." She explained.

Yang crossed her arms and smirked "This isn't going to end well for them. Team LUNR is pretty tough, I'd hate to have to face them in the first round." She stated.

Team LUNR and Team CRDL were standing ten feet away from each other. Cardin smirked as he looked at the team. "Looks like we're gonna have an easy win here boys." He said.

His teammate Russel Thrush laughed at his comment "Don't hate us. It was just bad luck that you guys got matched up with us." He said in a cocky tone.

Lance shook his head and closed his eyes "They can't be serious right now if it's going to be easy for anyone it's going to be us." He stated.

"Three, two, one, BEGIN!"

Port's voice was heard through the speakers and each team readied their weapons. The crowd started to cheer as the match was now starting. Nolo looked at Cardin for a moment before a thought came into his head which made him smirk. "Hey, Cardin!" He exclaimed.

"What do you want loser?" Cardin responded. Nolo wasn't fazed by the insult instead it made him chuckle.

"Aren't you the same Cardin that everybody's talking about? The man that runs the school and everyone looks up too?" Nolo asked.

Lance, Uzziel, and Regulus raised an eyebrow as they looked at Nolo. They looked at each other and gave an 'are you serious?' look at one another. "Oh, so you heard of me," Cardin said feeling confident in himself.

"No, he's not! What the heck is Nolo talking about?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

Blake shook her head in disappointment "I think he's losing his mind." She said which earned her a nod from the others.

"Oh yeah, I've heard a lot about you, Like how you beat up Jaune and stuffed him in a locker one time." He said with excitement. Lance and the other's would still be giving him the same look as before, not understanding where this was all coming from.

"That doesn't make him cool, Nolo." Lance scolded. This earned him an elbow to the gut by Nolo who didn't make eye contact with him.

"Yeah I did, what a day that was." Cardin bragged as he stood proudly.

Nolo chuckled and then made a sadistic smile as he looked away from Cardin, meaning he was planning something. "I also heard that you pick on people who are Faunus on a regular basis and that you make Weiss Schnee give you money every Friday." He stated which made Regulus and Uzziel look at each other before glaring at Cardin.

"WHAT!" Weiss exclaimed as she heard Nolo's comment. Blake and Yang put a hand on her shoulder trying to make her sit down as she stood up.

"Calm down Weiss," Ruby said as she also tried to help keep Weiss calm.

"Wait a minute I never-" Cardin started but was interrupted as Regulus and Uzziel charged in after him. Cardin nervously took a step back and held up his mace. Uzziel who was now three steps away dashed forward and used his weapon, Schwarze Blume, to block Cardin's attack as he swung his mace downwards once Uzziel got close.

Uzziel quickly overpowered Cardin and pushed his arms up and kicked him in the chest. Uzziel quickly stepped to the left as Regulus who was behind Uzziel dashed forward with his weapon Goliath MK-II. He dashed past Cardin stabbing him in the process.

Uzziel then used swung his weapon in an uppercut motion hitting Cardin and sending him into the air. By this time the rest of Cardin's team who was standing 5 feet away from Cardin at the time were now charging after Regulus.

Regulus quickly transformed his weapon into a Gatling gun and started to shoot at all three of them. The bullets hit them all and made each of them fall to the ground. He then turned around and started shooting at Cardin who was still in mid-air.

Uzziel quickly jumped into the air and slashed Cardin six times with his tonfa. The final strike sent Cardin crashing into the ground. This caused Cardin's aura gauge to deplete which made the buzzer go off indicating that he was now eliminated.

Lance's jaw was open the whole time this happened. He looked at Nolo who closed his eyes and put up the peace sign with his right hand "You little trickster. You made all that up so they would go off on him." Lance said.

Nolo just laughed "Foolish boy, Nolo did no such thing." He responded.

"Nolo is awesome!" Yang exclaimed as she enjoyed what she just saw. Weiss took a deep breath and sighed in relief sitting back down in her seat.

"If Cardin wasn't embarrassed before, he sure is now," Blake said as she leaned back in her seat.

"With an unbelievable team attack Team LUNR has eliminated Cardin Winchester right off the bat." Dr. Oobleck said from the announcer's table.

The crowd cheered at the amazing performance from Uzziel and Regulus who were now standing back to back with their eyes closed.

By this time Russel, Dove, and Sky rushed after Uzziel and Regulus. Russel lifted up his sword and was about two bring it down on Uzziel but was stopped by Nolo's weapons High Noon and Clint.

The guns had blades on the grip which hooked on to Russel's blade and brought it down to the ground.

As his heavy sword brought his body downwards Uzziel lifted his right knee up and connected with Russel's chin, causing him to stand up straight in a stiff manner.

Uzziel then spun around and with immense speed used the back of his right fist to connect with Russel's jaw.

He then kept up the pace by jumping up and maneuvering his body into a backflip, kicking Russel in the process.

As he did this Lance who had finally moved used his semblance to boost his attacking power and speed. He came from behind Uzziel when he jumped in the air.

Lance quickly unsheathed his sword once he was at arm's length and with blinding speed slashed Russel ten times before appearing behind him.

Once he sheathed his sword, Russel fell to the ground, as his aura gauge lowered. "Russel Thrush is eliminated, what an excellent performance from Team LUNR once again!" Port exclaimed.

"Their teamwork is phenomenal, you can see that this team is totally in sync," Oobleck added.

"They're making us look like fools!" Dove yelled. Sky growled and ran towards Lance, who just stood and watched him.

As he got five feet near Lance, he was stopped in his tracks as his leg was hit with a blast of Ice dust, freezing his right leg and foot. He looked to see Uzziel aiming his Tonfa at him in gun form.

Before he could do anything else Uzziel shot off another shot freezing his left leg and foot. "Knock it off!" Sky demanded.

He was preparing to hit the ice with his sword but stopped when heard the sound of a gun reloading behind his head.

The person behind him was Nolo who had a big smirk on his face "Go ahead make my day." He said which scared Sky.

"I-I Give!" The man said as he dropped his sword and put his arms up. Once he did that Uzziel, Lance and Regulus readied their weapons as they looked at Dove who looked completely scared.

Dove dropped his weapon and put his hands up as well indicating that he had given up too. "Oh, a very outstanding performance from this team as Team CRDL surrenders," Port stated.

"The fact that only one person out of the whole team used their semblance shows you how skilled these four young men are. Very impressive. With that said the victory goes to Team LUNR!" Oobleck added which made the entire audience cheer.

"Dude, Team LUNR is so awesome, I don't think they're losing any time soon."

"I don't think they're losing at all."

Yang overheard two men in the crowd talking and smiled. "Seems like they just became the fan favorite in just one match." She said

Weiss and the other's nodded as they watched Nolo celebrate while Lance, Uzziel, and Regulus smiled while looking around "We're going to the top baby!" Nolo said as he threw up the peace sign once again.


	11. Chapter 11: The Date

I love the support you guys are giving this story the view count is extremely high and for that I thank you! Now with that said let's get to it!

Rwby

Origins Of LUNR

Chapter 11: The Date

The boys walked off the stage through a myriad of tents and small shops wreathed in colorful flags in a large forest clearing as people mill about to experience it all. Nolo was grinning widely still excited about winning their first match.

"Congratulations Guys!"

The group turned around to see Emerald standing before them. Nolo gazed at her for a moment before regaining himself and walking over to her.

"Thanks, Emerald. How about you and your team? How did you guys do?" Nolo asked.

Emerald smiled at him "We did well, we made it to the second round. I'm amazed at how quickly you guys took your opponents out though." She said which made Nolo scratch the back of his head.

"Those guys were weak, how they even made it in the tournament is beyond me," Uzziel stated.

Nolo nodded "Yeah he's right. So anyway what are you up to Emerald?" He asked.

"Well… seeing as we both finished our matches and got some spare time on our hands I was wondering if you would like to come hang out with me and visit a few of the stands?" She said which made him slightly blush.

"Sure! I-I would like that a lot. You guys don't mind right?" He asked looking at his team behind him.

Regulus shook his head "Go ahead we'll catch up with you later, we're going to go find Ruby and the others." He responded with a smile on his face, he was happy for his longtime friend.

Emerald shifted her gaze and looked at Regulus, "I just ran into them a moment ago they're just ahead getting something to eat." She informed them.

"Alright then, we'll leave you two be. Thanks for letting us know Emerald." Regulus thanked her sincerely as he and the other's started to walk away.

"No problem." She responded as she waved to them.

Once the team left Nolo looked at Emerald and smiled "So where should we go first?" He asked.

Emerald looked around at the few stands that were near them. She noticed one that was selling dumplings and another that was selling hot dogs.

She then looked to her left to see a game stand that had a lot of stuffed animals and other prizes in it. "Let's go there first." She said pointing at the stand.

"Okay!" Nolo responded as the two started to walk towards the stand.

Ten Minutes Later…

At one of the unassuming huts set up in the fairgrounds stringed with paper lanterns with a sign overhead saying 'A Simple Wok', Team RWBY sits at the stools outside, ready to order.

"I'll have a bowl of the regular, please," Yang said. A second later a large bowl of noodles slides in front of her.

Ruby who was staring at Yang's meal smiled and looked at the owner "Oohhh... I'll take the same." She said cheerfully. A large bowl of noodles slides in front of her, as she clasps her hands in excitement.

Weiss looked concerned as she saw the bowls that Yang and Ruby got "Do you have anything with a low-salt ...?" a large bowl of regular noodles instantly slides in front of her instead "Um... okay…" She finished.

Instead of saying anything, Blake merely gives a nod and smile to the Shopkeep, who returns the gesture as he rushes through one door of his shop and comes out the other to leave a large bowl of noodles topped with fish in front of her.

Blake's eyes light up as she drools over her order. While Weiss looks strangely at her teammate, she gladly offers her Schnee Dust Company credit card to the Shopkeep.

"Aw, Weiss! What's the occasion!?" Yang asked.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round," Weiss replied as she smiled.

Her joy is ruined when the card is flung back at her, and the annoyed Shopkeep points to his register as it beeps "DECLINED."

"What?! How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!" Weiss exclaimed in shock.

Blake looking around panicked attempts to slowly slide her bowl closer to herself before the Shopkeep disappears with her food, causing the poor girl to slump over in defeat "Nooo!"

"Sir please give that bowl back, I'll pay for it."

The girls turned to see Uzziel holding out his credit card with Lance and Regulus standing beside him.

"Uzziel!" Ruby exclaimed

"Aw, you don't have to…" Yang said as she smiled. Weiss did the same as she looked at Uzziel who was walking towards them. "But he could!" Blake chimed in as she looked at Uzziel with pleading eyes.

Uzziel smiled and put a hand on Weiss and Yang's shoulders "Well, I think you all earned it after that battle."

Regulus nodded as he walked over to Blake "He's right, you guys put on quite the show."

Everybody sat down at the stand and got themselves comfortable. Regulus looked at shopkeeper "Give me something that includes beef." He said, which earned him a nod from the shopkeeper.

"I'll take a regular," Lance stated.

"I'll have a medium bowl," Uzziel added.

The shopkeeper nodded and ran back into the room and came back out with three bowls. Once Uzziel paid they group started to eat.

"Hey, guys! Where's Nolo?" Ruby asked

Lance looked at her and smiled "Our little Nolo is currently on a date." He said before pausing to eat his food.

"With Emerald," Regulus added.

Yang ate some of her food and smiled once she was done "They have been spending a lot of time with each other." She stated.

"Well he just needs to be careful, we don't know her that well," Uzziel said.

Weiss looked at him and shook her head "He's been spending enough time with her to at least get a feel for who she is, I'm sure he's fine Uzziel."

"Mind if we join you?"

Everyone turned to see team JNPR behind them. "We don't mind at all! Come join us!" Rwby exclaimed excitedly.

15 Minutes later...

The bowls were empty, and each student was either content with their meal or holding their stomachs sickly.

Ren looked at Pyrrha who pushed her bowl forward "Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?" He asked.

Pyrrha nodded as the Shopkeep quickly gathers the bowls and vanishes "Of course! It will give us energy!"

Nora simply gave a hearty belch as an answer as Jaune was laying himself over the counter, and groaned. "If I barf, I'm blaming you." He stated.

Nora started grinning evilly "Ooh! Aim at the enemy!" Nora yelled out.

"Nora, that's disgusting. But if you feel the urge …" Ren started to advise until Jaune gave him a weak thumbs up. "Got it…" He simply replied.

"Well, we should be off," Pyrrha said as she stood up and looked at her teammates.

Ruby shifted her sight towards Pyrrha and smiled "So, you think you guys are ready?" She asked.

Nora gestured to each of her teammates "Of course! We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, Ren's basically a ninja, I can bench five of me, Jaune, we trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh... Jaune!"

Ren looked at Jaune "Are you gonna take that?" He asked questioningly.

"She's not wrong," Jaune said in a sickly tone.

"I'm kidding, he knows I'm kidding. Don't be so nervous! The worst that can happen is we lose, that is just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to, we'll be officially renamed Team Lose-iper!" She exclaimed as her mad laughter turns into sobs as she slams her head on the counter.

"So, yeah, we're feeling pretty good." Ren chimed in as he looked from Nora to Ruby and the others. Pyrrha shook her head "Don't fret. If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines, and not, well, ...murderers." She stated.

Yang nodded "Yeah, don't sweat it, we've all faced way worse before."

"Let's see. Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath…" Lance added as he looked at Yang who nodded at him.

"And that's all while we're still in training! Oh, imagine what it would be like to graduate!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal," Weiss mumbled which earned her a concerned look from Uzziel.

"Would Team JNPR please report to the battlegrounds immediately!"

" Yes! Like they were scheduled to, several minutes a minutes ago!"

Port and Oobleck's voice could be heard over the loudspeaker which made Pyrrha look towards a speaker that was attached to a pole that was near them "Well, it looks like this is it." She said.

Team JNPR started to walk away, as Nora was still depressed and Jaune was still looking queasy "Go get 'em!" Rwby said, which Pyrrha nodded in response.

Team RWBY and LUNR enter the Coliseum through one of its tunnels and head to their seats as Cinder and Mercury are seen walking behind them to do the same. Down in the field below, the scorched ground and cold plains are no more, and only a layer of white mechanics is left, with a central stage on which the two teams gathered.

"Oh boy, I wonder who will win," Mercury said in a sarcastic tone as he sat down in a seat while eating a bowl of popcorn

Cinder who sat behind Mercury showing off her new outfit of jeans, an orange jacket, and sarashi bandages over her chest. She takes an unpopped kernel from Mercury's bucket and smiles "Oh, come now. Even if you know how the story ends, that doesn't make it any less fun to watch." She said with a devious smile.

"Too bad Emerald isn't here to watch." He replied in a cocky tone.

Cinder took another piece of popcorn and smiled "Emerald is on a lovely date right now." Cinder said in a sweet but devious tone.

"Team JNPR of Beacon versus Team BRNZ of Shade!"

Ports voice could be heard as each team readies their poses, a circle of holographic roulettes starts spinning frantically through various symbols and colors before finally landing on a green pine tree and gray thunderstruck mountain.

With these random selections, half of the field opens to reveal a tree-filled forest, while the other raises a small rocky outcropping to fill in the circle. Jaune narrowed his eyes in concentration

"WHO-HOOOO!" Ruby exclaimed loudly from her seat.

"Three, two, one, begin!" Port Said

As the start of the match, each team leaps forward at the other, ready to begin fighting.

While this was going on…

Emerald and Nolo walked towards a stand that had lots of prizes. This stand had a game where you had to catch a fish with a plastic holder that had a paper base that was used to catch the fish.

Nolo looked at Emerald who smiled at him and nodded. Nolo paid the keeper and Emerald picked up the holder.

As she placed the holder in the tank full of goldfishes. She placed it under one fish and tried to pull it out, but once it came out of the water the paper ripped.

Emerald looked slightly disappointed which made him smile. He paid the man again but this time he picked up a holder.

Emerald watched him closely as he slowly moved his hand towards the tank. In a split second, Nolo pulled his holder out of the tank and smirked as the paper did not break.

He showed the keeper who smiled and nodded "Please take any prize you want." He said in a gentle tone.

Nolo looked at Emerald and motioned his head for her to choose a prize with a smile on his face. Emerald looked at the medium-sized stuffed brown bear on the shelf. She pointed at it and the keeper nodded and handed it to her. "Thanks, Nolo." She said sweetly.

Nolo blushed as she called him by his nickname. He nodded and extended his hand "shall we?" He asked. Emerald looked at him for a moment, she gazed into his eyes as she could see he was interested in her. She smiled and nodded placing her right hand in his.

The two walked around the stands having the time of their life, enjoying each others company. The two bought dumplings on a stick and ate together. Nolo looked at Emerald who was eating her dumpling with a smile on her face, showing that she was truly enjoying herself.

Nolo couldn't keep his eyes off her and he knew it. Emerald finished the dumpling, she then looked at Nolo who was still looking at her and blushed. Emerald noticed this and smiled, she could see clear as day that he was infatuated.

She was starting to slowly get used to this, being around Nolo felt right. They always had fun when they were hanging out and they always had things to talk about. But she knew… She knew that she had a mission and she needed to complete. As they continued to sit at the stand she took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Nolo…" She said as she looked down. Nolo took a bite of his dumpling and looked at her as he raised an eyebrow.

"Uzziel… what does his semblance do?" She asked frankly.

Nolo looked at her for the moment before grinning as an idea came to his mind "Trying to find out about your competition huh? I don't blame you, Uzziel is very skilled." He stated.

Emerald was shocked, she thought that he would surely feel upset that she asked that out so straightforward. But Nolo didn't suspect her at all, that struck Emerald in her heart. "I'm not trying to do that at all. It's just that, I've seen him use it before in class, I remember that it gave him some sort of power boost but I can't tell if that's exactly what it does." Emerald paused and then turned her head to look at him.

"Your semblance is multiplication, where any object you touch can get multiplied. Lance's semblance from what I gathered today, can boost his speed and power. I haven't seen Regulus's semblance but you pretty much gave it away by telling me what happened last week at that hideout you and your team found. He can create portals at will with no problem at all. Then there's Uzziel, all I know is that the red aura around him changes him." She explained.

Nolo was impressed she basically observed and figured out his team's semblances. "To figure all that out, that's truly amazing Emerald. You're right, Uzziel's semblance causes an aura to form around his body, but it doesn't just boost his speed and power like Lance's does…" He paused for a moment and looked towards the table.

"Uzziel has the power to do what any animal can do." He said.

"Wait, what?" She asked in confusion.

Nolo nodded "Yeah, that aura that you saw around him. It manifests into any animal he wants, and he gets any crazy ability or trait or whatever that animal has." He explained.

"Wow! So I'm guessing he can only do one animal at a time?" She asked being very interested.

"Bingo!" He answered.

"You guys are truly amazing, no wonder that team didn't stand a chance. But I noticed that you guys really didn't even use your semblances, the only one that did was Lance," she stated.

"Those guys were weak, you would've beaten them by yourself." He replied.

This made Emerald giggle and smile at Nolo. "Hey Nolo, what's your family like?" She asked wanting to learn more about him.

Nolo looked at the table and sighed as shook his head "To be honest… I don't know…" He replied.

Emerald gave him a worried look as she heard the tone of his voice, he sounded hurt. "Nolo?" She said worriedly.

"My parents were childhood friends with Regulus's parents, they all wanted to become huntsmen and Huntresses. One day a few months after I was born they were killed on a mission. So Regulus's parents raised me ever since and I owe them everything for that." He explained.

She could see that on the outside he was being strong but on the inside, it hurt him. She put a hand on his shoulder as she was feeling bad for him "I'm so sorry Nolo." she said.

Nolo smiled in response, putting on a brave face for her "Don't worry about it! Besides Regulus and his parents are my family now, he's my brother and they're my mom and dad, I love them a lot." He said brushing off the lonely thought.

"But anyway, you know about our semblances so what is your's Emerald?" He asked cheerfully.

Emerald chuckled nervously and looked away from him "I don't think I can tell you that." She said.

Nolo's face went from happy to pouty as he heard her reply "aww come on, I answered your questions about our semblances so why can't you tell me? Do you think I'll run and tell my teammates?" He asked.

"That's exactly what I think." She replied bluntly. "I would never do that Emerald, I told you what I know because I trust you. Is it really that hard to trust me?" He asked, in a slightly sad tone.

Emerald stayed silent for a moment as she closed her eyes. Nolo was slowly getting to her. The more she spent time with him, the closer she became with him, she was just supposed to gather information she didn't think her feelings would get involved.

"Tell me that I can trust you Nolo, I wanna know that your not gonna go tell everyone what my semblance is and how to counter it, I need you to promise me that if I"m going to say anything." She stated.

Nolo nodded "I won't tell a soul, no matter what." He responded in a genuine voice. Emerald could see that he was being truthful and she knew that he really wasn't that type of person, to begin with. But she was also extremely loyal to Cinder, which made her remember that she couldn't do anything that would hinder their plans whether she trusted Nolo or not. Cinder meant everything to her and she wasn't about to let her feelings get in the way of that.

"My semblance is… mind control… but I can only use it if the user is asleep…" She said in a low, with a bit of hesitation in her voice.

"Now that's one hell of a semblance, I mean you can literally take anyone out with that type of power." He stated not really catching the tone of her voice.

"Remember, what I said Nolo." She said.

Nolo nodded "I remember, I remember! I promise I'll keep it to myself, you have my word, beautiful." He said which earned him a smile from Emerald.

The two gazes at one another before Nolo stood up a minute later. "We still have time, let's go check out the other stands."

Emerald looked at him and nodded as she stood up "Okay.' She responded.

Meanwhile at the stadium...

Nora jumps over in front of Team BRNZ, then brings her hammer around to collide with all four screaming fighters as they soar straight into the force field surrounding the arena's rim, sliding down to the ground with arms and legs in bent positions they really shouldn't be.

"And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout, literally! ...Can someone go make sure they're okay?" Port said through the microphone.

"They did it!" Ruby exclaimed as she threw a fist into the air.

Uzziel who was sitting in between Weiss and Yang had his arms crossed. "Did you really think the outcome would be any different?" He asked.

Blake chuckled "He's got a point." She said.

"The next match will be between Team ARAM and Team SYRA!" Port exclaimed. The crowd cheered as the next match was about to get underway. Team LUNR sat in the stands watching every battle closely observing every fighter and coming up with plans to win.


	12. Chapter 12: Round 2

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story, I'm putting my best effort into every chapter. Well, let's get right into it!**

 **RWBY**  
 **Origins of LUNR**  
 **Chapter 12: Round 2**

The match between Team ARAM and Team ABVD was about to begin. Arrietty looked towards her opponents who looked ready for battle. Their first opponent was a young man with a rough and confident composure. He has weathered skin, with a couple of scars. One small curved scar across his far left temple and three claws going from left to right down his right wrist. He is athletic in build but seems quite slim and undefined as far as the muscles in his arms are concerned. His hair is long and dark brown, but it is untidy and far from well-kept, which also adds to this rugged appearance.

He adorns a tight long grey coat with a Brown tattered and torn sleeveless leather jacket. Under the jacket is a simple white t-shirt, partially revealed. He also wears a pair of sturdy dark brown boots.

The second opponent had a finely shaved head of pale blonde hair. Thin, but athletic in build. He has a pair of beady bright orange eyes, which constantly create an impression of enthusiasm and determination. He wears a pair of mud brown and green camouflage combats, which are covered with many pockets.

He wears a pair of powerful black military boots, which are constantly left cut and muddy due to Gian's desire to look much more formidable. He also wears a pale green vest t-shirt, which unfortunately is not befitting of his small size. A dark brown leather shoulder bag, which he carries nuts, bolts, and tools.

The third teammate was a female with a strong athletic build, but she is tall and slender as well. Her dark purple hair is long and straight but is well kept. Her eyes are an elegant emerald, which creates more of a regal look about her. Her skin is a bright and silky, which complements her hair perfectly and has almost no imperfections.

She wore a royal purple 18th-century sailing captain's coat. The coat has two short tails that stop just above her thigh, extending outwards slightly. The turn-ups on the coat are a gleaming ivory, with the details being a beautifully designed gold. Beneath the coat, is a neat white blouse, which has very short sleeves and a flowered design around the shoulders. Over the lower part of the blouse is a fine gold sash, which is tied off at her left side. Alongside this coat, she wears a pair of tight white breeches, which are met just below the knee with a pair of thick black leather boots.

The fourth teammate was athletic, not heavy set, but looks strong. She had thick dark blue hair, which she has tied back in a ponytail, which is held in place by a dark blue leather band. One strand of hair is white, which goes across the top of her head. Her skin is a fine ivory, which looks and feels soft to the touch. She wears a dark blue tunic, which stops just above the knee and has long sleeves which stretch over her hands to incorporate her thumb. On her legs, she wears a pair of light grey legging, which are met at the knee by her tall brown leather boots. Over her shoulders, she wears a sleeveless piece of white fur. On her upper arms, she wears three sheets of silver plate armor, a vambrace, lightly inscribed with a white metal. On her head is a fine silver metal lace with a sapphire as its centerpiece.

Arrietty smiled and waved her hand at the first teammate "Aras! It's been a while!" She called out.

Aras smiled and shook his head as he crossed his arms "We saw each other yesterday, what do you mean it's been awhile?" He replied back.

Arrietty pouted as she heard his reply "That can still be considered a while."

Midori smiled and looked at the second, third and fourth teammates "Bron, Viola, Dalia, I wish you all the best of luck." She said in a sweet tone.

"Thanks, same to you. Roy, I'm looking for a good match with you. I want your best." Aras said as he looked Roy in the eye. Roy nodded "I expect the same from you, I want a good fight." He responded.

The two teams continued exchanging pleasantries for a short time, their friendship and knowledge of one another stretching from coming from the same academy.

"Fighters get ready! Three! Two! One! Begin!"  
As they heard Ports voice they all prepared for battle. Without warning, Bron took out his weapon which was a Poleaxe. The pole is of a futuristic design with overlapping plates of three shades of bronze. The lowest layer was a very dark bronze, the second partial layer was a lighter bronze and the final decorative layer was the brightest and most polished, resembling a dark gold. The last layer is also the extendable parts of the handle, trigger, extendable clamp stand and partial shoulder butt. At the top of the Poleaxe are the two ax heads and the muzzle of the rifle that was built in.

He ran after Roy who saw this coming and readied his weapon. He was holding a black sheath which was 2 ft and 11 inches long. He grabbed the blue hilt of his sword and unsheathed it to show the long silver blade.

As Bron came closer he slammed his ax into Roy's sword and smirked "It's you and me, buddy." He said with excitement.

Roy smirked back at him "Just couldn't wait could you?" He replied calmly.

The two collided their weapons three more times trying to overpower the other.

As this was going on Aras turned his attention to Viola who smirked and ran towards Midori "Wait!" He exclaimed as he held his hand out.

"Little Midori is mine!" She replied. As she got close, Midori who was usually very shy and quiet expression had changed. Her expression turned serious and she took a karate-like martial arts stance preparing for Viola's attack.

When she got close enough she took a quick jab with her right hand at Midori, thinking it was going to be an easy fight. But little did she know...she was wrong. Midori quickly spun to the right and as she did that she used both her hands to grab Viola's wrist and slammed her on the ground.

"Whoa, I wasn't expecting that," Lance said as he was shocked by what he just saw.

Midori then jumped back and took her stance again as Viola stood up. "What the?" Viola blurted out in disbelief.

She stood and gazed at Midori for a second before smirking, "You got lucky Midori. But let's see you try that again!" She exclaimed as she ran forward once more and threw another jab.

This time to her shock Midori used her right arm to block the attack. As this happened Viola gritted her teeth and threw three more jabs with both hands. Midori quickly blocked the attacks with her arms pushing away from each blow. As the last blow was blocked Midori grabbed Viola's left wrist with her left hand and put her right hand onto Viola's chest and used her right leg to sweep under Viola's legs and slammed her onto the ground.

Viola shut her eyes in pain as she hit the ground. Everyone couldn't believe they were seeing this little girl who looked shy take out someone much bigger than herself. Unfortunately for Viola; Midori was not finished, as she balled up her fist which made Arrietty smirk "Game over." She said to herself.

The wind started to form around Midori's hands in a tornado like motion. She quickly thrust three times downwards at Viola sending three powerful wind blast at Viola. The wind blast was so powerful that it cracked the ground beneath Viola.

Viola fell unconscious as her aura gauge depleted which made the crowd go wild. Aras sighed and shook his head "Idiot, that's why I said don't do it." He said to himself.

"I didn't see that coming either" Lance added which got him a nodded from Ruby and the others.

Arrietty smirked and looked at Aras who didn't seem shocked by the outcome "This is why your team never gets far Aras." She said as she closed her eyes and shook her head still smirking in the process.

"What was that?" He asked in a slightly frustrated tone. Arrietty stopped shaking her head and slowly opened her eyes to look at him "You guys always underestimate your opponent. Midori is not as shy as you think she is." Arrietty said

As she said this Dalia equipped her black fist gauntlets and looked Midori who still had her attention on Viola. She gritted her teeth and balled up her fist as she was preparing to attack her in anger.

"You evildoers never learn!"

Dalia looked up to see Arrossire floating in the air with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "How the heck are you doing that?" She asked in disbelief. She did go to the same academy as Arrossire, but she never saw him do this before.

"I guess you never saw me use my semblance. My semblance gives me the ability to fly! So I can stop evildoers like you!" He said in a laid-back heroic voice as he pointed at Dalia.

"Evil? When have I ever done something evil?" She asked in frustration.  
Arrossire closed his eyes and shook his head as he continued to smirk "Don't act like you don't know. You and your no good friends skipped out on class three weeks ago!" He exclaimed.

Dalia looked at him like he was an idiot "Are you kidding me right now? How is that-"

"You have the right to remain silent! It's party time Dalia!" He exclaimed as he pulled out shatterproof polymer Escrima Sticks.

As he squeezed tightly on the sticks electricity appeared on the top of both sticks. Before she could do anything Arrossire flew down towards her and struck both of her legs with the sticks. The electricity surging through the sticks sent shockwaves through her legs which made her fall to her knees.

She started to groan in pain as she looked up at Arrossire, who was standing in front of her proudly. "You get up, I'm just busting you back down again." He said with confidence.

Dalia growled and tried to lunge at him but he quickly struck both her arms which left her defenseless. Arrossire smirked once more and stuck her with both his sticks on the top of her head. She quickly fell to the ground as her aura gauge dropped and Arrossire pointed to the sky in a confidence pose "The night is mine!" He exclaimed.

While this was going on, Roy was busy with Bron as the two clashed their weapons once again. "You think you will best me?" Roy asked.

Bron smirked and took a step forward, using his strength to push Roy back. "I don't think, I know!" He exclaimed with the utmost confidence.

Roy who was still holding his ground and had used his strength to stop Bron from pushing him lowered his head "How unfortunate." He said in a low tone as the blade of his sword started to glow blue.

Bron eyes widened at the sight of this and looked at him "What is that? Is that your-"

"Feel my complete anger!" Roy Exclaimed as he used his strength to knock Bron's weapon into the air. As Bron tried to jump back to get away, Roy slammed his sword onto the ground which released a huge powerful blue energy wave that ripped into the ground and headed straight for Bron.

The blast engulfed Bron and sent him out of the ring, crashing down on the ground hard. As his aura dropped Aras sighed and looked at Arrietty who smiled and put up the peace sign. "Well, guess we're done!" She stated as she saw that he was starting to back down.

As he put his hands up the crowd started to cheer, knowing he had given up on the battle. Lance sighed and put his hand to his head "This is going to be a problem." Lance said to himself.

Regulus and Uzziel nodded as they continued to look down at Team ARAM. "Why is it going to be a problem?" Blake asked.

Regulus closed his eyes and crossed his arms "Their team is the problem. They have a dominant team. Midori looks shy and gentle but in battle, she's a kung-fu master, she's the close range fighter of the team. Then there's Arrossire, his semblance allows him to fly and his weapons can temporarily paralyze you. He's the close and long range fighter of the team. Roy is a powerhouse through and through and Arrietty is the most dangerous of them all. The fact that she can copy other people's semblance makes her extremely dangerous." He explained.

Uzziel nodded and continued to look on "He's right if you haven't noticed yet, the only teams that I see standing a chance at winning this festival is Team ARAM, JNPR, SSSN, RWBY and ourselves LUNR. But ARAM looks like they could be a real problem for us all if we're not careful." Uzziel added.

Yang stood up and smiled as she shook her head "Don't think too much into it, competition or not we're all friends here and we're here to have fun, Let's go congratulate them." She said as she held her hand out to Lance who looked at her for a moment and then smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled himself up from his seat.

As the two teams got up from their seats and started to head out. A ribbon-adorned craft passed over the Colosseum, causing Weiss to stop in her tracks and Ruby to bump into her.

"Uh, what are you looking at?" Ruby asked as she looked at Weiss.

"She's here!" Weiss exclaimed with a strain in her voice. The Schnee heiress' face displayed a mix of joy and anxiety. Uzziel noticed this look as he walked towards her and looked to the sky, noticing the same aircraft.

"Let's go Weiss." He said, which Weiss nodded to as she began to follow him.

Ruby who was really confused chased after them "Wait up guys!" She exclaimed.

Ten minutes later at Beacon Academy's courtyard Weiss, Uzziel and Ruby Were running up the main avenue towards the docking bays.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out as she was running to catch up with her partner.

"What is the big deal!? Who is it? Who is she!?" She asked

Ruby finally caught up to Weiss and Uzziel as Weiss stopped and smiled. Uzziel looked forward to seeing someone walking towards them "Winter." He said in a low tone

Winter Schnee, a tall young woman, with a fair complexion, white hair, and slate blue eyes was coming off the aircraft. Her hair was tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear.

Her attire is blue, white and gray colored. It consists of a white coat with a red brooch, exposed upper arms and black gloves. Her pants have garters incorporated into them. She escorted by crimson-colored Atlas Soldiers and Atlassian Knight-200's as she exits her airship.

"Wait... Your sister?" Ruby asked confused once again.

Weiss cups her mouth excitedly as she looked at her sister "Winter!" She exclaimed as she ran up to the elder Schnee as she turns to see them.

"Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh…" Weiss stopped mid-sentence and suddenly curtsies "Your presence honors us." She finished.

Winter looks around she approaches them "Beacon... It's been a long time. The air feels... different."

"I mean it is fall, so, eh, it's probably colder," Ruby said jokingly.  
Weiss punches Ruby in the shoulder, causing her to gasp in pain before turning back to her sibling

"So, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked happily.

"Classified." She dismissed immediately.

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?" Weiss asked in the same tone as her last question.

"Classified," Winter replied once more.

"Of course," Weiss said as she nods and smiles in understanding.

Ruby looked pensive around in the silence "Well... this is nice... I think."

"You're going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas! Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it!? I-" Weiss said excitedly before she was cut off by her sister.

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its... bureaucracy. That is not why I came." Winter informed her sternly.

Weiss continued to smile despite her sister being stern with her "Right! I'm sorry!"

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter." Winter said in a disappointed tone.

Weiss gave her sister a puzzled look "But, we won!" She stated.

Winter continued to give her a disappointed look "Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed." She said before pausing.

"Leave us." She said as she looked to her security behind her. The AK-200s obeyed, walking two steps backward into the formation as she sighs and smiles a little more warmly at Weiss.

"How have you been?" She asked.

Weiss's eyes lit up at this question. "Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm-"

Weiss was cut off by Winter's hand as she was slapped by her, leaving a massive bump on Weiss's head "Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your ranking, I'm asking how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

"Well, there's Ruby," Weiss said as she pointed to her partner.

Ruby giggles as she pushes the lump back into Weiss' head "Heh, boob." She teased.

Winter was not impressed and it showed on her face "I see. So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately... underwhelming." She stated.

"Uh... Thank you!" Ruby replied not really understanding what Winter meant which made Uzziel shake his head.

Winter turned her attention to Ruby "Greetings, Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister." She said.

"Oh! Uh, yes, of course!" Ruby replied as she attempts to salute and curtsy.

"The honor is in my... court!" Ruby finished, nearly losing her balance with this gesture, waving her arms until she can get back up.

Winter then turned to look at Uzziel and gave him a warm smile which made Uzziel smile back. "It's been awhile Uzziel. It's a pleasure seeing you again." She greeted.

Uzziel got down on one knee and bowed to Winter "No, the pleasure is mine, Winter. It's an honor to see you again." He said with the utmost respect.

Ruby would look at Weiss and raise an eyebrow "What's with him?" She asked.

Weiss kept her eyes on Uzziel and smiled "He respects my sister a lot. When we were younger she used to watch over us." She replied.

Winter shook her head and looked at him still smiling "Please Uzziel there's no need to bow." Uzziel nodded and stood up.

"I've heard about your current situation involving your parents. I'm so sorry about what happened to them, they did not deserve that, they were very good people. My condolences go out to you. I want you to know that if you should ever need anything, you can ask me anytime." She informed him.

Uzziel lowered his head and nodded "Thank you, Winter. That means a lot to me." He responded.

Winter nodded and looked back at her sister "I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?"

"Really?" Weiss asked in an excited tone.

Winter nodded as she and Weiss begin walking towards the Academy, followed by the androids "Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards. You come along as well Uzziel, it's been awhile since I've spent some time with you both." She said

Uzziel nodded and followed her and Weiss " Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable." Weiss explained.

"Bunk beds?" Winter asked, which made Uzziel chuckle.

Ruby smiled while waving goodbye behind them "I'll catch up- I mean, I will... reconvene with you both... at a later…" She pauses with her hand on her head, racking her brain for the right word "juncture!" She said as she raises her finger, before stepping out of sight to the left. "At a juncture. Yeah." She finished.

Weiss, Uzziel and Winter and the androids were walking towards the courtyard, before a certain someone dizzily sneaks up behind the AK-200s and promptly decapitates one, before kicking its head towards the group.

"Hey!"

The group turns around to see a man that has graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ice Queen!" He said as he tosses the decapitated machine aside.

Winter noticed as one of her automated soldiers' advances with its rifle raised "Halt!" She ordered.

Uzziel noticed exactly who the man was and kept a serious look on his face. Weiss angrily walks up to the offender's face and glares at him "Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?" She asked.

The man places his hand on Weiss' face "Sssshhh. Not you." He said as he pushes her out of his way and moves forward.

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed as she was pushed aside.

The man looked at the irritated Winter as he clarifies " You." he stated as a crow is seen perched on a lamp post before flying off and circling past the group. "Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too."

"I'm standing right before you." She quickly replied.

The man squints through his hazy state of mind and leaned back a little "So it would seem."

Winter took a step forward but kept her eyes on the man "You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property."

"Oh, oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage." He sarcastically apologized.

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow." She said harshly.

Weiss turned her head and looked at her sister "Wait, you two know each other?" She asked.

Qrow stood sideways as he locked his eyes on winter "Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you?" He asked.

"It's in the title," Winter responded calmly and quickly.

"Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss." Qrow stated as he turned his body so he was now facing forward.

Winter's icy cold glare stayed firmly on Qrow "I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough." She said sternly. Qrow raised an eyebrow as he continued on "Oh I heard, too. I heard Ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin."

"Ozpin?" Weiss asked in a confused manner. Winter shoves Weiss aside but doesn't take her eyes off Qrow. "Weiss, it's time for you to go. Uzziel, take her and get out of here." She ordered.

"Got it." He responded with no hesitation. "What-' Weiss started but was cut off as Uzziel gently grabbed her hand. "Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?" He said which made Winter even more annoyed.

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!" Winter threatened as she draws her sword.

Qrow smirked, "Alright then…" He then slicks back his hair and readies himself. "Come take it."

The distance between the two would clear as Winter charges at Qrow, starting a fight. She moved at blinding speed and appeared in front of Qrow crouching down and moving upwards as she lunged with her blade trying to stab Qrow.

Qrow dodged multiple strikes from her, simply moving his head left and right. After the seventh attempt, Qrow dodged by bowing, which angered Winter even more and caused her to swing her sword downwards, which Qrow dodged by leaning to the side and using the sword that was on his back to block the attack.

He then smirked and squeezed the trigger on his sword, making the blade extended. Following with pulling his sword from his back and pointed it at Winter who was ready as they tapped their blades together.

Qrow used his strength to knock her sword to the side and started spinning and swing his sword at Winter who was doing several backflips to dodge the attack. She blocked the eighth strike with her own sword and started clashing swords multiple times with Qrow.

Metal hitting metal could be heard as everyone watched on. During the fight, the two continued spinning and trading blows as Ruby enters the crowd next to her friends. "What's going on!?" She asked.

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!" Weiss explained angrily.

"Oh no! Who would do such a th-" She stopped mid-sentence as she sees Winter's opponent.

"That is my uncle!" She exclaimed.

"What?!" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"You're related to Qrow?" Uzziel asked in the same tone.

"Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby yells loudly.

"Teach him respect, Winter!" Weiss also called out trying to encourage her sister.

Meanwhile, Mercury who was walking in the crowd witnessed the two fighting. "Huh?" Mercury then runs off from the impromptu duel, as the two continue their battle.

The two traded blows, again and again, neither one was letting up. Everyone was locked into the battle, not trying to miss a second of it. The two clashed once more staring each other down and trying to overpower the other.

"Now this looks like fun!"

Winter and Qrow quickly looked to their left to see a man with short blue hair that was cut into a frohawk standing on top of a street light. He had blue eyes and pale skin. He wore a black mask that covers only his nose and mouth A black shirt with a tannish colored coat over it, black pants with black leather designs on them with black leather strapped boots. He also wore white tapping around his arms and black gloves that had metal spikes coming out from the knuckles.

"Uncle!" Uzziel called out in shock. Weiss had the same shocked look Uzziel had, knowing exactly who the man was.

"Wait, what? You both know him?" Ruby asked in shock.

"Jarvin!" Qrow called out, knowing exactly what the man was about to do.

"Oh no! Jarvin don't!" Winter also called out, trying to reason with the man known as Jarvin.

"My fists are hungry for action!" Jarvin exclaimed as the black gloves he was wearing started to transform and expand out. The gloves transformed into a set of gauntlets that take the appearance of a roaring, silverish gold Wolf, with black on the sides. The gauntlets also feature spikes on it, some curving back and others curving forward.

The gauntlets were the size of regular beach balls and looked extremely dangerous. "It's time to rally for a KO!" He exclaimed as he quickly jumped into the air.

Uzziel noticed this and grabbed Weiss "Let's go!" He said which she nodded and followed him.

"Where are you guys going!?" Ruby asked, not understanding the situation.

"Get out of their Ruby now!" Weiss ordered as she continued running. Ruby still didn't understand but she nodded and took her friends advice.

Winter and Qrow quickly jumped away from each other trying to stay clear of Jarvin who was coming down fast. Once Jarvin was about to land he threw a swift jab downwards which the two were already jumping away from. Jarvin's gauntlet hit the ground, causing the whole place to shake and creating a huge crater in the ground that took up half the courtyard.

Some people were sent flying backward from the shockwaves but were being caught by the security. Rocks and debris flew everywhere along with a huge cloud of dust and smoke. Jarvin smirked at Winter and Qrow who smirked back at him once the ground stopped shaking. "Just couldn't stay out of it could you?" Qrow asked.

Jarvin looked at him and pointed his gauntlet at Qrow "Come on how long has it been since I took you both on?" Jarvin asked.

Before anyone could say anything Jarvin dashed forward towards Qrow and sent a swift jab towards him. Qrow quickly used his sword to block the stack which sent a powerful shockwave throughout the courtyard as they continued to exchange blows.

Winter was not about to stand back as she lunged forward at blinding speed and was aiming for Jarvin's back. But Jarvin was ready as he grinned and used his left hand to turn to his side and aim his gauntlet towards the ground. A grenade shot out of the wolf's mouth and bounced onto the ground.

"Jarvin!" Qrow exclaimed as he tried to quickly jump back. Once Winter noticed what was going on the grenade went off engulfing all of them inside the explosion.

"Winter!" Weiss called out as Uzziel held her back.

As the smoke grew and the ground cracked even more. Jarvin, Winter, and Qrow jumped out of the smoke and stood facing one another, preparing to continue the battle

"SCHNEE!"

Winter looks behind her to see General Ironwood standing behind her, with Penny Polendina behind him.

Winter lowers her blade as she addresses Ironwood at about face "General Ironwood, sir!"

Ironwood approached Winter with Penny by his side. "What in the world do you think you're doing?" He asked in a disappointed manner.

"He started the altercation, sir!" Winter said rather quickly.

Qrow put his hands behind his head in a relaxed stance "That's actually not true. She attacked first."

Ironwood turned his attention back to Winter "Is that right?" He asked.

Winter searched for words, only to realize Qrow was right. She looked down in shame. " And you too," Ironwood said as he looked at Qrow and Jarvin. Qrow points to himself in mock confusion "What are you doing here?" Ironwood asked.

"I could be asking you the same thing," Qrow replied quickly.

Ironwood kept a stern look on his face not backing down to Qrow.

"Now, now, everyone."

Everyone turned to see Ozpin intervening beside Glynda Goodwitch. "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats... and popcorn." He said as he swirls his coffee.

"Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess!" Glynda exclaimed as she glares at the four in front of her.

"Let's go," Ironwood ordered.

As Ironwood and Winter leave, Penny notices Ruby and quietly waves to her, while Ruby waves back. Ruby then leaps giddily onto Qrow's arm, shaking her legs in delight.

"Uncle Qrow!" She exclaimed as she hangs on Qrow's outstretched arm. "Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?" She asked excitedly.

Qrow looked at Ruby for a moment before smiling "Nope." He said. They shared a grin as he pats his niece's head.

Jarvin walked over to Uzziel and smiled "How you been, kid?" He asked as he transformed his gauntlets back to gloves and extended his fist to Uzziel.

Uzziel lightly fist bumps Jarvin being careful of the spikes on the knuckles "I've been good. It's good to see you." Uzziel replied which earned him a smile from his uncle.

"Qrow! Jarvin."

The Huntsmen turned to look at the headmaster as Ruby gets dropped. "A word, please," Ozpin said as Glynda repaired the courtyard using her telekinesis.

"I think I'm in trouble," Qrow said discretely to Ruby

"Well, you did kinda tear up our courtyard." She responded.

Qrow smiled at her "Yeah, I did." He said as he winks and gives her a fist bump

"Catch ya later, kid." He said as he walks off to join the others.

"I gotta go, but once this is done I'll come to get you, I need to talk to you about something," Jarvin said as he looked at his nephew. Uzziel nodded and watched as he caught up with the rest of the team.

Later that day….

The group arrived at Ozpin's office late at night. Ironwood was waiting with his arms crossed while Winter was impatiently pacing about. Suddenly, a smirking Qrow, accompanied by Jarvin, Glynda, and Ozpin, arrive in the elevator.

"What were you thinking!?" She asked, looking at Qrow.

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot!" Ironwood added.

Qrow pulled out flask as the four of them entered the room "If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself." Qrow responded which made Jarvin chuckle.

Glynda sighed and looked at Winter "While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation." She scolded.

Winter took a step forward looking at Glynda,"He was drunk!"

"He's always drunk!" Glynda responded as the five of them turned to Qrow to see him drinking from a flask. His eyes widen when he notices them staring, and he holds the flask out to the side, looking at it awkwardly before grimacing.

Glynda then turned her attention to Jarvin who was still looking at Qrow "Then there's you! Did you have to go a wreck the entire courtyard?" She asked sternly.

Jarvin scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously "That battle was calling my name I couldn't just sit back and watch." He responded.

Ozpin was staring at Jarvin in shock, then sighed and sat down. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them "Jarvin, Qrow, why are you both here?" He asked.

"You've been out of contact for weeks! You both can't just go dark like that in the field!" Ironwood stayed with authority.

"We're not one of your special operatives, Jimmy!" Qrow exclaimed.

"General." Winter cut in, not liking the way Qrow addressed Ironwood.

Qrow kept his eyes on Ironwood "Whatever. You sent us to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you, our enemy is here." He informed. Ironwood leaned against Ozpin's desk "We know." He quickly responded.

Jarvin did not seem happy about this news as he gave Ironwood a small glare "Oh! Oh, you know! Well, thank goodness We're out there risking our lives to keep you all informed!"

Ironwood shook his head "Jarv-"

"Communication's a two-way street, pal. You see this? That's the SEND button." Qrow added as he pulled out his scroll and pointed at it.

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised," Winter said.

Qrow finally looked at Winter and gave her an annoyed expression "And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here." He said as he pointed at her. "Seriously, who invited her?"

"Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back at my ship," Ironwood said after a moment of silence, without looking at her.

Winter looked surprised "But sir!"

"Winter. Leave." He ordered.

Winter salutes Ironwood "Yes sir." She replied as she turns on her heel and gives the winking Qrow a dirty look as she exits the elevator.

Jarvin looks at Qrow and narrows his eyes "You don't have to be that way towards her Qrow." He stated.

Qrow raised his eyebrow "Oh I'm sorry, you must think because you're old friends that I have to be nice to her. Last time I checked you need to give respect to receive respect." He responded.

Ironwood cleared his throat which made the two men look at him "Go on." He said.

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition." Qrow said as he takes a drink from his flask once more.

Glynda had a shocked look on her face "What?"

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about!" Qrow exclaimed as he started getting up in Ironwood's face. "It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet or did you just not give a damn!?"

Ironwood stares down at Qrow as he places his Scroll on Ozpin's desk. "Discreet wasn't working." He said as the center of the room projects a hologram of Vale, Beacon Academy, the Amity Colosseum and Ironwood's fleet of Atlassian Airships, which he gestures too. "I'm here because this is what was necessary."

Jarvin shook his head and stepped forward "Let me stop you there. You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us!"

Ironwood nodded at Jarvin "And I am grateful."

"Oh, well, you've got a real funny way of showing it," Jarvin replied bluntly.

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength." Ironwood explained.

Jarvin started laughing as he shook his head "You... You think they're scared of your little ships? I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made, and let me tell you - they are fear." Jarvin explained.

Ozpin stood up and looked at Jarvin "And fear will bring the Grimm. A guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds…" He states as he gestures to the display "If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?"

Ironwood glares at them before sighing and walking forward, picking up his scroll just as it flashes with the image of a Black Queen. "So then, what would you suggest we do?"

"I suggest we find our guardian." As he looked at all of them before sitting back down in his chair.

Meanwhile...

In a dorm room, Mercury was sitting in a chair, reporting on the fight he saw earlier, while Cinder Fall walks back and forth, interrogating him with Emerald Sustrai resting on a bed nearby.

"And you're sure?" Cinder asked as she looked at him.

"Bad hair, used a scythe and smelled like my dad after a long day. It was him, and the other guy was there as well, the one with the monstrous strength." He responded. "What do we do?" Emerald asked as she looked at Cinder

"Nothing. We stay the course. They have no idea who we are, so we have no reason to worry. Everything is going according to plan and thanks to you Emerald we know what that boy's semblance is capable of. Besides, the last of the heavy lifting is being taken care of thanks to our clever little friend." She said as she picks up her Scroll as it too flashes with the Black Queen.

"Speaking of which... it appears we have a new access point." She added as Ironwood is shown on the Scroll as an icon, along with a curling "W" in the other corner.

"Anywhere good?" Emerald asked.

"You could say that. Go to your rooms. I'll prepare everything for tomorrow." She ordered as she noticed a call was coming through on her scroll.

"Yes, ma'am," Emerald said as she nodded and walked out.

"Got it," Mercury added as he followed her.

As they left, she looked back at her scroll and pressed answer. Her screen turned black for a moment before it showed a video of Richter standing inside what seemed to be a lab. "Okay, Okay I'm here, listen I'm in the middle of a consultation, so you'll have to make it quick." He said as he looked at her.

"I don't care, I just want to know if everything is going smoothly on your end. Is everything in order?" She asked.

"Yes, but things would be going a lot smoother if I had my lab you know. Instead of having all your little white fang children helping you in other places, guarding the lab would've been a better idea!" He exclaimed.

"I already told you that we will build you another facility. You are in a lab now so use that until then." She responded.

"Oh! Ms. Cinder, you can't make a deal if you have nothing to bargain with." He said which annoyed Cinder.

"Just listen to what I say and obey I'm not in the mood to hear you complain. Just make sure everything is ready." She ordered as she ended the call.

After she hung up the Scroll revealed the roster of the Vytal Festival Tournament doubles round, which includes CRDL's Russel Thrush and Sky Lark, SSSN's Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias, and Penny Polendina and Ciel Soleil.

"Let's give the crowd a good fight." Cinder said as she scrolls down each pair until she selects Mercury and Emerald to face off against Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi in the doubles round.

Now back at a dark lab that Richter was standing in. He slammed his head on a keyboard that was sitting in front of a large computer screen.

"She thinks she knows everything, that everything will fall in place! Well, that woman is preaching a dead gospel. If it wasn't for those two Faunus's messing up my project I wouldn't even be working for her she'd be working for me!" He yelled as he grabbed his head.

"Calm down doc."

Richter stopped yelling and turned around slowly to see a tank filled with green liquid that had silhouette body inside with red eyes. "So you're done resting, Krisis. I guess you're finally ready?"

A growl could be heard as the glass tank exploded and the liquid spilled out and fell on the floor. As the smoke cleared the body was finally revealed as four wings shot out of the body. The body stood up revealing that it was 6'3 in height.

The body was black and covered with feathers but the body stood like a human it has a slender body with long arms and sharp white claws. The face was covered with a Grimm mask that resembled a bird with crimson red eyes. "Again innocence falls prey to the evils of Regulus!" Krisis said in a disgusted tone, swiping his hand in a disapproving manner.

"Rest easy Doc, Krisis is here and if it's the last thing we ever do, Regulus and the Hyena, are gonna pay!" Krisis said as he let out another growl.

The next morning, the crowd sees the rigged match-up on the screen at the Amity Colosseum.

"The randomization process is complete! Ladies and gentlemen, your doubles tournament fight!" Port announced

As the announcement is heard, RWBY cheers with arms raised, JNPR and LUNR are seen providing applause, and SSSN is shown sitting in front row seats. Bolin Hori and Nolan Porfirio are seen talking to each other behind RWBY, and Dove Bronzewing is sitting behind JNPR. Cinder who knew what the matchup would be was now watching her teammates in the seats as she menacingly claps with a devious smirk.


End file.
